Kirby Klue Queens
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Kirby goes to the planet Earth and solves mysteries with 6 beautiful dancers, Leah, Kaylin, Estrella, Rylie, Tania, Paige, and Estrella's monkey, "Swinger".
1. Guidebook

**Synopsis**

In the small town of Lititz Heights, 6 dancers discovered a giant star in the dumpster of the restaurant Roadhouse Fantasia. Inside, they discovered a small Kirby. Moments after they met, they discovered that restaurants around town are being ruined. After they figured out who caused all of this, they decided to be a mystery squad.

 **Kirby Klue Queens**

Kirby- A pink creature from the planet Pop Star but decided to travel the galaxy to find a new adventure.

Leah McBruce-The leader of The Klue Queens and Kirby's main caretaker. She specializes in tap dancing.

Kaylin Hester- The girlish one of the group and the fashionista. She specializes in ballet, disguises, and team supplies.

Rylie Phelps- The plump tomboy of the group. She specializes in hip hop dancing, nutrition, and trapping.

Estrella Pareja- The hyperactive one of the group. She specializes in Salsa dancing, daredevil stuff, and monkey/human team ups.

Paige Hayato- The calm sensitive one of the girls. She specializes in disco dancing, ecology, and camouflage.

Tania McBruce- The brains of the bunch and Leah's adoptive sister from India. She specializes in Bollywood dancing, decoding, and gadgets.

Swinger- Estrella's pet monkey who is jealous of Kirby. Like all monkeys, he has a strong craving for bananas.

 **Families**

The McBruce's

Lorraine McBruce- Tania and Leah's single mother who works at Roadhouse Fantasia as the sous chef.

The Richardson-Hester's

Fayth- Kaylin's younger sister at age 12, who's a bit of a tattletale.

Leelannee- Kaylin's youngest sister at age 5. She would do anything to help those in need.

Russell, "Rusty" Richardson- Kaylin's Maternal uncle who is the soup and sauce chef at Roadhouse Fantasia.

The Phelp's

Olive and Otto Phelps- Rylie's parents who are co pastry chefs at Roadhouse Fantasia. They have annoying eating habits as she does.

Aaron Phelps- Rylie's younger brother at age 12. Like the rest of his family, he has eating habits.

The Pareja's

Cristina- Estrella's oldest sister at 28 and the head waitress of Roudhouse Fantasia.

Carolina-Estrella's older sister at 19 and an online college student, majoring in video editing.

Ricardo Downs- Cristina's fiancé who's father was the previous manager of Roadhouse Fantasia, he works in the Lititz Heights Police Dept as a policeman.

The Hayato's

Sumiko Hayato- Paige's mother and a homemaker.

Hyobe Hayato- Paige's father and current general manager of Roadhouse Fantasia. Before that, he was head accountant.

Peter Hayato- Paige's twin brother who has a major crush on Leah.

Koharu Hayato- Paige's infant sister.

 **Citizens of Lititz Heights**

Billie Holman's-The Girls rival, who's father owns a 5-star restaurant, "Holman's.

Bobby Holman- Billie's father who's the owner of the restaurant. He hates monkeys and junk food.

Betty Holman- Billie's mother who's the head waitress, she has a severe animal fur allergy.

Mayor Louise Hess- Elderly mayor of Lititz Heights. She was once a broadway star until an incident when she was in her 30s.

Chief Leslie, "Les" Hess- son and police chief. He doesn't want the Klue Queens involved in any crimes.

Violet Hess- Chief Hess's wife who works as the girls' homeroom teacher.

Lynda Hopkins- The no-nonsense principal of Lititz Heights High. She would do anything to learn where Kirby came from.

Isaac Rowe- Leah's boyfriend who's the captain of the decathlon team.

Martin Alston- A nerdy boy whom Rylie has a crush on. He's the head of the chess club.

Helen Blanch- Captain of the school's cheer squad whom Estrella has a crush on.

Kristi Hess- Chief Hess' daughter and Lelannee's best friend who would do anything to help.

Tang Yanghui- The local news reporter.

 **Places**

Lititz Heights High- The high school that the girls go to.

Lititz Heights Public Library- The local library where the girls get answers when solving a mystery.

Roadhouse Fantasia- An all you can eat buffet. The girls get their meals for free because their parents work there. Kirby became the restaurant mascot after a restaurant destruction wave.

Holman's- The most exclusive restaurant in town. All the orders are very expensive, has a strict dress code, and have a no pet/junk food policy.

McBruce's residents- Tania and Leah's home. It has a backyard shed with an underground entrance.

Hester's residents- Kaylin's home, which is not far from the school.

Phelps' residents- Rylie's home who's next door to the McBruce's. It has a honey-making company, which they do part-time.

Pareja's residents- Estrella's home who's across the street from the Mcbruce's. It has a backyard pool.

Hayato's residents- Paige's home, which is not far from Roadhouse Fantasia.

Holman Manor- Billie's mansion, which is on the hill.


	2. Leah McBruce

The leader of the Klue Queens and Tania's adoptive sister. Her mother had her not long after she graduated college. She moved back in with her parents to help raise her til she's older. A year later her mom adopted a child from India, "Tania". By the time she was 6 she moved into her first official home along with her mom and sister.

By the time she was in the first grade, she met Rylie and Estrella. The three of them were in the girl scout troop.

When she was 9, she met Tania's new friend, "Paige" during a food festival. There she showed them the wonders of Japanese cuisine by her father, who was running the Japanese food stand.

Later on her 12th birthday, she met one of her mom's coworker's niece, "Kaylin" who moved in with him after her parents moved into an apartment building that doesn't allow children. After giving Kaylin some girl scout cookies, she decided to join their troop. A few days later, their old Junior leader moved to Florida, making her Junior leader.

Whenever not solving mysteries, she plays with Kirby. Teaching him the wonders of the girl scout way, tap dancing, and bowling.

Age:15.

Personality: Hardworking, brave, caring, loyal, dramatic, and friendly.

Likes: Kirby, tap dancing, girl scouts, magical girls, extravagant period clothes, acting, western novels, bowling, blogging, and aliens.

Dislikes: Kirby feeling hurt, Kirby hogging up on food, Billie's rudeness, and injustice.

Family: Lorraine McBruce- Mother(Sous chef of Roadhouse Fantasia)

Tania McBruce- Younger adoptive sister.

Wendell McBruce- Maternal grandfather.

Clarice McBruce-Maternal grandmother.

Favorite foods: Girlscout cookies, baked potato chips, salads, and apples.

Birthday: August 1(The same day that Kirby made his American debut.)

Favorite Copy Ability: Cook(Just give him broken kitchen utensils or some salt.)

School clubs/outside activities: Girl Scouts, school's bowling team, and drama club.

Pets: Kirby.

Talents: Tap dancing, highly skilled leadership, cooking, housecleaning, knot tying, Speaking Hindu, sewing, solving mysteries, acting, bowling, blogging, and astronomy.

Cute Crush: Issac Rowe- Head of the decathlon team.

Scout badges: Gardening, Honesty, Cooking, Camping, Housekeeping, Dance along, Movie Time, Bowling Ball, Astronomy, Aquatic Safety, Campfire Starter, Asian Cooking, Bake Sale, Follow Directions, Puppetry, Balance Budget, Mathematics, Bully Stopper, Zookeeping, Litterbug Swatter, Christmas Care, Halloween Helper, Valentine Vanity, Easter Eagerness, St. Patrick Pal, Independence Immortal, International Language, and To Be or Not To Be.


	3. Kaylin Hester

The girlish one of the group and the fashionista. She specializes in ballet, disguises, and team supplies.

She started out in the suburbs of Atlanta, Georgia. She had 2 younger sisters, "Fayth" who's a bit of a tattletale, but means well, and Leelannee, who would do anything to help.

She mostly befriended girls during her early days, because she only prefers boys who act like a real charmer.

On her 9th birthday, her parents gave her Little Miss Starlight to keep the girls company while they are busy in their home office.

When she was 12, her parents moved into an apartment building that doesn't allow children. So they decided to let her and her sisters move into their uncle, "Rusty"'s place in Lititz Heights. He let her join Leah's birthday party to make some friends.

Age:15

Personality: Girly, perky, cute, and fashionable.

Likes: Ballet, cute things, girl scout cookies, unicorns, stuff that's girly, romance movies and novels, stars, origami, dolls, Medieval music, and teddy bears

Dislikes: Billie's mean behavior, Fayth's tattling, mud, and ruined clothes.

Family Fayth- Kaylin's younger sister at age 12, who's a bit of a tattletale.

Leelannee- Kaylin's youngest sister at age 5. She would do anything to help those in need.

Russell, "Rusty" Richardson- Kaylin's Maternal uncle who is the soup and sauce chef at Roadhouse Fantasia.

Favorite foods: Girl Scout cookies, strawberries, cherries, pastries, any type of soup(Especially made by her uncle.)

Birthday:May 1(The same day Kirby made his debut in pink.)

Favorite Copy Ability: Bubble(Just give it soap or carbonated beverages)

School/ out of school clubs: Girl Scouts, Drama, school orchestra, and fashion club.

Pets: Little Miss Starlight- Cat.

Talents: Ballet, acting, packing things, cooking, wrapping presents, Photography, drawing, separating recyclables, giving makeovers, sewing, doll making, playing the harp, and tight-rope walking.

Cute Crush: Anyone who understands me and loves cute things and emotions as much as me.

Badges: Dance along, Movie Time, Wrap It Up, sewing, Bowling Ball, Astronomy, Musical Maestro, Campfire Starter, Aquatic Safety, Origami, Soup's On, Asian Cooking, Housekeeping, Bake Sale, Balance Budget, Bully Stopper, Zookeeping, Litterbug Swatter,Christmas Care, Halloween Helper, Valentine Vanity, Easter Eagerness, St. Patrick Pal, Independence Immortal, Hello Dolly, Cirque De Scout, Hot Cookie, Recycling, PhotoShop, and Rainbow spotter.


	4. Estrella Pareja

She specializes in Salsa dancing, daredevil stuff, and monkey/human teamwork.

She was born in the poor streets of Havana, Cuba. Every day, her abusive parents force her big sister Cristina to bring home money, if she doesn't they'll pound her. They also made Carolina do all the chores for them. By the time Cristina was 15, she finally had enough of her parent's abuse.

She made a call to the police about their behavior towards them. Afterwards, they lived in an orphanage till she got a job at a cafe. By the time Estrella was 5, Cristina got a job offering in Lititz Heights at Roadhouse Fantasia. They packed up their things and moved to America.

Around the first grade, she met Rylie and Leah. Ever since then they've done everything together.

When she was 9, she met Tania's new friend, "Paige" during a food festival. There she showed them the wonders of Japanese cuisine by her father, who was running the Japanese food stand.

On her 10th birthday, she got the besets friend ever, "Swinger" the monkey. Ever since she's been teaching Swinger a ton of tricks.

Later on Leah's 12th birthday, she met one of her sister's coworker's niece, "Kaylin" who moved in with him after her parents moved into an apartment building that doesn't allow children.

Age:15.

Personality: Ditzy, hyperactive, daring, and air-headed.

Likes: Candy, sweets, fast things, caffeine, Latin dancing, her big sisters, Kirby having fun, Swinger(My pet monkey), taking safety precautions and food fights.

Dislikes Her parents, no caffeine, not doing anything, turtles and other slow critters, Swinger hogging up the buffet, being called a Nino(Spanish for baby), and stuff that's boring and dull.

Family: Cristina- Estrella's oldest sister at 28 and the head waitress of Roundhouse Fantasia.

Carolina-Estrella's older sister at 19 and an online college student, majoring in video editing.

Parents- Still in Cuba.

Ricardo Downs- Cristina's fiancé who's father was the previous manager of Roadhouse Fantasia, he works in the Lititz Heights Police Dept as a policeman.

Favorite foods: Anything with caffeine and sugar.

Birthday: October 17(The Same day Kirby Epic Yarn came to America)

Favorite Copy Ability: Hi Jump(Just give it caffeinated drinks.)

School clubs: Spanish Club, pet club, and zoology club.

Pets: Guess who(Swinger!)

Talents: Salsa dancing, speaking Spanish, running 8 miles, drinking 10 lbs of caffeinated drinks, training monkeys,

Cute Crush: Helen Blanch(I'm a lesbian).


	5. Tania McBruce

The brains of the Klue Queens. She specializes in Bollywood dancing, decoding, and gadgets.

She was adoptive by Leah McBruce since she was only a few days old. She never knew the identity of her biological mother, the only thing she knew is that she went to the same college as her mother in India, where she was born.

At age 4, she joined her girl scout troop and did 5 patches in one day at age 4, Movie Time, Bully Stopper, Easter Eagerness, I'm A Brainiac and Bunny Care.

She met Rylie and Estrella not long after the first day of school. Rylie's parents and Estrella's oldest sister brought them over to work to help pass a health inspection. That's when they discovered that the former manager forgot to toss out some expired milk. When the health inspector came, they quickly tossed them out and saved the restaurant from closing.

At age 8, she met Paige Hayato, who was a transfer student from Oregon. Tania wanted to learn Japanese, so Paige gave her free Japanese lessons.

After she met Kaylin through Leah, she helped with some baking for the senior center.

By the time she started middle school, she's been tutoring a group of kids who have been left behind. She tutored their rival, "Billie" once, but she refused to cooperate because Billie hated nerds.

Age:14.

Personality: Studios, stern, brainy, calm.

Likes: Being intelligent, Kirby being well behaved, astronomy, repairing things, tutoring people, academics, her friends, disciplining bullies.

Dislikes: Bad grades, Kirby acting like a brat, Billie's unacceptable behavior, Estrella being crazy, the principal being hard on the students, doing homework forever.

Family: Lorraine McBruce- Adoptive Mother(Sous chef of Roadhouse Fantasia)

Leah McBruce-Older adoptive sister.

Wendell and Clarice McBruce- Adoptive maternal grandparents.

Favorite foods: Girl Scout cookies, fruit smoothies, and fresh cantaloupe.

Birthday: June 26(The same day Kirby: The Crystal Shards debuted in America)

Favorite Copy Ability: Rainbow Sword(Just give it Hawaiian food)

School/ out of school clubs: Girl scouts, Astronomy, Audio Video, and decathlon.

Pets: Kirby.

Talents: Bollywood dancing, studying, repairing things, decoding, astronomy, photography, cooking, bowling video editing, solving mysteries, cooking, housecleaning, knot tying, Speaking Hindu, running a camera, speaking Japanese.

Cute Crush: Anyone who is not a total idiot.

Badges: Astronomy, Chemistry, Mechanics, I'm A Brainiac, Dance-Along, Bunny Care, Photography, Make a Movie, cooking, Bowling Ball, Movie Time, Aquatic Safety, Asian Cooking, Bake Sale, Follow Directions, Balance Budget, Mathematics, Bully Stopper, Zookeeping, Litterbug Swatter, Christmas Care, Halloween Helper, Valentine Vanity, Easter Eagerness, St. Patrick Pal, Independence Immortal, International Language, and Honesty.


	6. Rylie Phelps

The fat tomboy of the group. She specializes in hip-hop dancing, nutrition, and trapping.

She comes from a long line of obese people.

When she was in the first grade, she met Estrella and Leah. Afterwards, she met Leah's sister, "Tania" who helped saved Roadhouse Fantasia from being shut down, by tossing out some sour milk the previous manager forgot to toss out.

At age 9, she met Paige through Tania during a food festival, where they learned about the wonders of Japanese food.

On Christmas Day when she was 10, her parents gave her a pet pig, "Sumo" because they told her that pork is usually served on Christmas. So every year they had a stuffed goose instead.

She met Kaylin during Leah's 12th birthday, who was full on sweets, so she decided to eat them for her. She also impressed her by eating Billie's slice of cake after Billie taunted Leah for no reason.

She thought about joining her girl scout troop but realized that she might be tempted by the taste of the cookies.

When she was in the 7th grade, she won a burger eating contest at won a free trip to GlitzyLand with her family and 5 friends. She brought the girls along with Swinger, Estrella's pet monkey.

Age:15.

Personality: Tomboyish, rough, brave.

Likes: All you can eat buffets, hip-hop, rapping, wrestling, solving mysteries, being fat, Billie being miserable.

Dislikes: Anyone eating pork, people trying to eat Sumo, losing weight, being teased for being fat, and people who jump to conclusions.

Family: Olive and Otto Phelps- Rylie's parents who are co pastry chefs at Roundhouse Fantasia. They have annoying eating habits like she does.

Aaron Phelps- Rylie's younger brother at age 12. Like the rest of his family, he has eating habits.

Favorite foods: Anything, except pork(I don't want anyone to eat Sumo, ever.)

Birthday: December 2(The same day Nightmare in Dreamland aired in America.)

Favorite Copy Ability: (Just give it).

School clubs: Girl's wrestling team, and cooking club.

Pets: Sumo-pet pig.

Talents: Eating about anything, hip hop dancing, wrestling, cooking, housecleaning, honey making, nutrition providing, trapping, and camping.

Cute Crush: Anyone who is described "Weird" or "Ugly", but doesn't care.


	7. Paige Hayato

She was from a Japanese American family from Portland, Oregon.

When they were little she and her twin brother, "Peter" use to go to the playground and play in the gardens and pretend sword fights.

By the time she was 8, her father transferred to Lititz Heights as an accountant for Roadhouse Fantasia buffet, that's where she met her first ever friend there, "Tania McBruce". She introduced Paige to her big sister and her friends.

One time Leah brought her friends over to her house. Around then Peter was doing his homework when he was distracted by Leah. Paige started to realize that he has a major crush on Leah.

By the time her sister, "Koharu" was born, she's been helping out most of the time while her mom recovers from labor.

Age: 14.

Personality: Calm peaceful, caring, and sweet.

Likes: Peace, harmony, disco, ecology, nature, cats, cute little animals, girl scout cookies, girl scouts.

Dislikes: Peter invading Leah's privacy, Peter's pride, pollution, rudeness, Kirby being greedy, and Swinger being jealous.

Family: Sumiko Hayato- Paige's mother and a homemaker.

Hyobe Hayato- Paige's father and current general manager of Roadhouse Fantasia. Before that, he was the head accountant.

Peter Hayato- Paige's twin brother who has a major crush on Leah.

Koharu Hayato- Paige's infant sister.

Favorite foods: Sushi, girl scout cookies, tempura udon, ramen noodles.

Birthday: January 22(The same day that Kirby Rainbow Curse premiered in Japan)

Favorite Copy Ability: Cupid(Just give it some chocolate truffles, spaghetti, and meatballs, or some strawberries)

School/ out of school clubs: Girl scouts, Ecology Club, and History.

Pets: Masahiro- pet cat.

Talents: Sushi making, disco dancing, origami, butterfly watching, cooking, shadow puppetry, kabuki theater, present wrapping, recycling, sewing, and speaking Japanese.

Cute Crush: Anyone who cares about the environment.

Badges: Gardening, Recycling, Thrift Donation, Honesty, Butterfly Spotter, Rainbow Spotter, Hot Cookie, Cooking, Camping, Housekeeping, Dance along, Movie Time, Aquatic Safety, Asian Cooking, Bake Sale, Follow Directions, Origami, Puppetry, Balance Budget, Bully Stopper, Zookeeping, Litterbug Swatter, Christmas Care, Halloween Helper, Valentine Vanity, Easter Eagerness, St. Patrick Pal, Independence Immortal, International Language, and To Be or Not To Be.


	8. Copy abilities

Here's the food that Kirby will eat to gain his abilities

Backdrop(Just give it Japanese food)

Ball(Just give it some dumplings, oranges or watermelon)

Beam(Just give it British food)

Bubble(Just give it soap or carbonated beverages)

Burning(Just give it some chili peppers)

Crash(Just give it Thanksgiving food)

Cook(Just give him broken kitchen utensils, or some salt.)

Copy(Just give it peanut butter and jelly sandwiches)

Cupid(Just give it some chocolate truffles, spaghetti and meatballs, or some strawberries)

Cutter(Just give it apple slices)

Fire(Just give it spicy food)

Fireworks(Just give it some pop rock candy.)

Hammer(Just give it seafood)

Hi Jump(Just give it caffeinated drinks.)

Ice(Just give it some ice cream)

Laser(Just give it some French fries)

Light(Just give it some French food)

Mike(Just give it some broken musical instruments.)

Needle-(Just give it pineapples)

Parasol(Just give it pizza or Italian food)

Paint(Just give it mustard and/or ketchup)

Rainbow Sword(Just give it Hawaiian food)

Sleep(Just give it some warm milk)

Spark(Just give it Indian food or broken lightbulbs)

Stone(Just give it cookies)

Sword(Just give it Chinese food)

Throw(Just give it Healthy food)

Tornado(Just give it barbecue food)

Ufo(Just give it carnival food)

Wheel(Just give it Broken car equipment)


	9. Mysteries

An order of Restaurant Ramen-Someone is ruining the restaurants all over Lititz Heights and it is up to the Kirby and the Klue Queens to find out why(This is also the pilot episode)

An order of Prankfurters- Someone has been pranking the students known as, "Pranker Frank" and it's up to Kirby and the girls to figure out who it is.

An order of Diamond Chocolates- A few days before the Valentine Formal, the principals $500 diamond necklace has been stolen.(Valentine's Day special)

An order of Scout Souffle-During a scouting fundraiser, all of the funding gets stolen.

An order of Artellini- Someone has stolen all the artwork at Holman make things worst, Billie teams up with them.

An order of Movie Mein- A famous movie star from Lititz Heights goes missing after she fails to show up at the train station.

An order of Football Fondue- Someone has staged the football captain's accident and they must figure out who.

An order of Alien Ambriosa- Aliens have been stealing sweets from restaurants, but what are they really up to.

An order of Hotel Chowder- After saving the hotel owner from being hit by a car, he told them that they should spend the weekend at the local hotel, only to find it robbed with it's money.

An order of Pet Show Panini- When the pets go wild and crazy, it's up to the girls to figure out what's causing their behavior.

An order of Graffiti Gazpacho- During a girl scout tour of the prison, someone has vandalized the police station.

An order of Bowling Burgers- During the bowling competition, competitors bowling balls lost control and blamed the Lititz Heights Haulers for it.

An order of Springbolli- During their Spring Break trip to a

An order of Monkey Marmalade- Someone has kidnapped Swinger from the vet and they must figure out who.

An order of Movie Meringue Pie- While visiting the source of Carolina's online college, someone stole the film she was working on.

An order of Munchikin marble cake.- while Kaylin is volunteering Lititz Heights Elm, someone has trashed the playground.

An order of Genius Torte- Tania gets framed for a crime she didn't commit at school and the others must figure out who did it.

An order of Convention muffins- At a trip to a dancing convention, some steals a valuable DVD of a 1950s movie, in its original reel.

An order of Festival Sundae- While serving food at the town's annual food fest, someone has poisoned the food stands.

An order of Monkey milkshakes- Swinger falls for a female monkey named, "Pineapple" who has been smuggled by some con artists.

An order of Slashing pizza- During the first day of Summer Vacation, they must visit a mansion in Clifton Creek, saying that someone has "Murdered" the owner.

An order of Stinkbomb Sushi- While visiting Harold G history museum. Stinkbombs appear in the Japanese exhibit, scaring away the visitors.

An order of Premiere Pudding- The girls get summoned to Hollywood California where to investigate the disappearance of the leading lady in a detective movie before the movie premieres.

An order of Grilled Carnival sandwich- As they girls were at the summer carnival, they are encountered by a ghost who was once part of the carnival.

An order of Computer Club Sandwich- Tania meets her scientist idol's assistant who makes a supercomputer for the library, but what program does it use.

An order of Culture Curry parts 1 and 2(Season finale)- Famous author, "Chandika Munshif" comes to Lititz Heights High for a lecture, but what secret is she hiding.


	10. The case of the Restaurant Rampager

In the small town of Lititz Heights, the place was peaceful. Plenty of people were friendly, and the town's main source of their income was their restaurants. The most famous of them all was Roadhouse Fantasia, a buffet place where everyone can sit down, make friends, get the food they want and have parties. There was only one problem, it has been doing financial troubles, "NO No no!" shouted the manager, "Howard Downs" "How can it be 300 dollars down?"

"Well sir," asked his Japanese accountant, "Hyobe Hayato" "I am the head accountant am I?"

"Precisely." Mr. Downs replied, "You and some of the workers have been giving the meals for free for your children."

"We all need to eat and recently my family in I have been looking to get our microwave repaired after my son, "Peter" microwaved leftover Chinese takeout in its box again."

He was so stressed out, he started eating his favorite snack, lychee nuts.

In the lobby, 7 girls were enjoying their dinner, "Leah McBruce" was a beautiful blonde girl who was enjoying some spaghetti and meatballs, "Kaylin Hester" was an African American girl enjoying some gumbo, "Estrella Pareja" was a latino girl enjoying some banana cream pie, coconut cake, pineapple pudding, and chocolate cookies, "Tania McBruce" was an Indian girl enjoying some cheese pizza, "Rylie Phelps" was an overweight red-head eating a large bowl of fried rice, a bowl of butterscotch pudding, a large plate of mushroom pizza, a plate of broccoli, and plate of clams and "Paige Hayato" was a Japanese girl eating some chess quesadillas.

Mr. Downs came into the lobby came out seeing the girls eating, he was not happy on what the girls were doing, "Mr. Downs," Leah said, "You know our parents work here, so we get our meals for free."

"1984, Article 6 section 12: All workers with children eat their meals for free," Tania recalled.

"Thank you Tania" Mr. Downs replied in horror, "Anyway, your crazy notions have got to stop. Leah brings her scouty troop time to time for free, Tania keeps informing the locals about food facts, Rylie hogs up all of the food, except for the pork, Paige doesn't touch the meat, Kaylin cleans up too much and as for Estrella, don't get me started."

Suddenly, they heard monkey noises. By the fruit bar, a monkey with a fedora has been eating the bananas. "Swinger" shouted Estrella, "You little mono, how many times do I have to tell you, "Not to eat the fruit bar, it's for the customers"?"

"And another thing!" Mr. Downs said, "We don't allow pets here, so take your monkey out of the restaurant!"

He started leaving lychee nut shells on the grounds while Swinger growls at him.

While they were leaving, they looked across the street, where they saw an elaborate 5-star restaurant. "Holman's" it was the most exclusive restaurant in town. Outside the restaurant was the rival's daughter, "Billie Holman" she had long brown hair and clothes that are very expensive. "Hello, Creeps!" Billie said, "Your monkey snuck in."

"That's none of your business Billie" Leah growled, "Swinger means no harm. He just loves bananas."

"Don't you my dear mono," Estrella said as she cuddled her monkey.

"My mom has a severe animal fur allergy and I find them very disgusting," Billie replied.

As she left, they felt angry by the way they hurt Swinger. Suddenly, they heard a "Poyo" in the alleyway. They decided to follow it. When they got to a dumpster, they found a cute pink alien eating up rotten pizza slices.

"Look at it," Kaylin smiled, "It's so cute!"

"You think everything is cute, Kaylin" Tania recalled as she adjusted her glasses.

"What is your name you little thing?" Leah asked.

"Kirby" greeted the creature.

After the girls greeted themselves, they decided to take him somewhere safe so Mr. Downs wouldn't exterminate it. Later they arrived at the McBruce residents, inside a woman who looked with Leah, but with glasses was reading the newspaper. She was Leah and Tania's mom, "Lorraine". "Leah," she said, "Did you remember to check the milk status?"

"I did and we're a quarter left," Leah answered.

Later they arrived at their shed. By a star rug, they showed a secret tunnel.

"Let's have a little dance of" Leah suggested.

"Poyo(A dance off?)" Kirby asked.

Leah did some tap dancing moves, Kaylin did a little ballet, Rylie did some hip-hopping, Estrella salsad with all of her might, Paige did the best disco ever, and Tania boogied to some Bollywood.

"Let's watch some TV," Kaylin said as she turned on the TV.

The news channel showed a Chinese girl, "And in other news, Holman's has been vandalized saying that, "Holman's must move to Loseropolis." the only clues that were found were coupons for Roadhouse Fantasia" she announced.

"That's what Billie gets for being so nasty," Tania growled.

This left the others in horror, they know that they have relatives working there and they wouldn't bare hurt other restaurants. Paige explained that the past 3 weeks, restaurants are being ruined by a mysterious Restaurant Rampager. So far he's been leaving coupons to the restaurant as a sign that they've been there.

"Luckily they didn't do the upcoming restaurant, "Jukebox Rock" Paige said, "It's the 50s themed restaurant. The owner wanted to bring back what life was like in the 1950s."

"Poyo(The 1950s)" Kirby asked.

"It's a time of cool cars, cheer game, Marilyn Monroe, and Elvis Presley," Leah explained.

Swinger started to get jealous of Kirby because of his cuteness.

The next day after school, Kirby was waiting by the flowers, "Poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo, poy.(I've got a coupon for Hong Kong House of Chow)" Kirby said.

"Hong Kong House of Chow." Tania said, "There weren't any reports of that place being ruined."

Unfortunately, they arrived at a damaged Hong Kong House of Chow. There was broken glass, destroyed chairs, and ruined Chinese art. The manager was horrified by what happened. Things only got worst when Swinger found a coupon for Roadhouse Fantasia.

The manager explained that last night he was counting up money when he saw a man coming in and eating all the lychee nuts. He knocked the manager out afterward, sending him to his home and stealing all of the lychee nuts there.

Disappointed, they decided to have dinner at Kaylin's house. There she saw her maternal uncle, "Russell, "Rusty" Richardson" who was the soup/sauce chef at Roadhouse Fantasia, "Hey Uncle Rusty" Kaylin greeted.

"Kaylin sweetie," Rusty said in a Jamaican accent, "You're just in time for dinner. I'm serving broccoli gazpacho."

They were also joined by Kaylin's sisters Leelannee, Fayth

In the morning, they were at a coffee shop where they ran into Mr. Downs. He was hogging up on non-stop bacon spread with lychee shreds, lychee pancakes, and lychee juice. "Poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo?(Is he obsessed with lychee nuts?)" Kirby asked.

"I'm afraid so," Leah said.

Kirby started to drink a pot of coffee, turning into Hi Jump Kirby. He was dressed like a superhero and started jumping everywhere. Luckily, Estrella and Swinger stopped him so they wouldn't get in trouble.

"I can't believe he's giving up the day off?" Paige asked.

"That means" "We'll be able to get ready for the grand opening of Jukebox Rock."

"Did somebody say, "Jukebox Rock" shouted a 50s styled girl, "I'm "Norma Jean" I'm new in town."

"That's right" Kaylin recalled, "Your daddy is the owner of Jukebox Rock right?"

"Yeah" "This is going to be the best restaurant ever!" shouted Norma Jean.

"He he he," Mr. Downs said as he ate a big bite of his pancake.

"I'll tell you one thing," she replied, "Ever since I moved here from Nashville, that man has been yelling at me and spitting lychee nuts into my face. I tried promoting Jukebox Rock once to him, but he dumped Lychee juice on me for no reason."

Ricardo came out from the bathroom and bumped into Leah. "Sorry Leah," he said.

"No prob Officer Downs." Leah smiled as she got up

As she got back to her seat, Leah noticed something in her purse. It was a note.

"Dear Leah and friends,

If you want to know who's been ruining the restaurants,

please meet in Mr. Downs office at NOON

And bring your Kirby friend with you."

"I'll call the girls," Tania said.

Later at the restaurant, they were wondering why would they be here. Mr. Downs said it was closed today. Rylie noticed that the door was opened and they got in. "Hello" Paige shouted, "We're to talk about the information."

"They said to meet in Mr. Downs office," Rylie recalled.

Suddenly, they saw that Mr. Downs office door was opened and they went in. They found a blueprint showing the map of Lee Heights and a bunch of red marks. That's when they realize that Mr. Downs is the culprit.

"All the restaurants we went to left coupons for Roadhouse Fantasia," Tania recalled "Then at Hong Kong House of Chow, the manager said that he saw man coming in and ate all lychee nuts, plus there was blueprint we found in Mr. Down's office, it had red marks of the restaurants that was ruined and finally a few hours ago, Mr. Downs was making a sarcasm laugh when said that Jukebox Rock is going to be the best restaurant ever."

"That's a sign that you don't want things to change," Leah replied,

"Wait for a second," Estrella realized, "You're the one who sent the letter to come."

"I had to" Ricardo answered, "I was sick and tired of my father of ruining other people's restaurant business is. When he said that he couldn't accept my blessings to Cristina, he went too far."

"Now all we need to do is stop them," Rylie said.

"Poyo(I have an idea!)" Kirby said.

"You speak Kirby?" Ricardo asked.

"It's my instincts." Leah smiled.

Later at the McBruce's residents, they started getting ready for the grand opening. Kaylin did their hair and makeup and got out the perfect dresses for them.

Later that night, they were looking around for Mr. Downs at the grand opening of Jukebox Rock. Kaylin found him going into the kitchen with a box of hot sauce. The girls followed him to the kitchen and found him by the ketchup. Before he had a chance to replace the ketchup, Kirby swallowed them up and turned into Fire Kirby. Everyone was amazed by it, except Mr. Downs "You beast, you're running my restaurant sabotaging." he said as he covered his mouth.

Everyone was horrified by his horrible deed. Suddenly, he saw Paige holding his blueprints, "You hippie," shouted Mr. Downs, "Give me back those blueprints!"

Paige tossed the blueprints and Kirby burned it with the fire powers. Everyone cheered for his performance. Mr. Downs tried to escape, but Rylie stopped Mr. Downs, "I got him" Rylie shouted.

Ricardo was very angry at his father, "You ruined restaurants, you yelled at the girls, and you didn't accept my blessings to Cristina!"

"She wasn't that good of a waitress." Mr. Downs growled.

"Well Mr. Downs," Leah said, "Your plans to ruin restaurants are over."

The next day, Roadhouse Fantasia is now run by Mr. Hayato. The restaurant was celebrating his daughter and her friend's victory along with a new Under New Management party. There was music, dancing and most of all, All You Can EAT. Rylie was hogging up some of the caramel cookies "Another decaf coffee Rylie?" asked Estrella's eldest sister, "Cristina"

Rylie nodded her head As she passed by a table with policemen, she kissed Ricardo. "I'm glad your father is in jail." she said, "Now we can plan our wedding."

"And we'll be the perfect couple in Lititz Heights," Ricardo replied.

Norma Jean walked up to Kaylin and thanked her for saving her family's new restaurant. "In return, all of your meals are on the house."

"I can't wait for a free banana split." Kaylin smiled while dancing to some swing music.

Estrella was playing with Swinger when Leah told her to round up Kaylin, Rylie, Tania, and Paige and meet them in the VIP room ASAP.

At the VIP room, Leah told them that solving mysteries can be fun. Usually, the police chief would take forever to crack a case and they figured that they can do the quick stuff. Now they needed a name, they all looked at Kirby and they came up with a good name, "Kirby Klue Queens".

"Poyo Poyo"(The Klue Queens Rule) shouted Kirby.

The end.


	11. An order of Prankfurters

It was night at Lititz Heights High, the school where the Klue Queens go to. The janitor was cleaning after a cheer practice. "Those girls," he said, "Always rooting for the big game."

As he was finishing cleaning the floor, he saw that his bucket was missing. He looked for it everywhere until he found a sign that says, "Go into the men's locker room. Inside he found the bucket in a locker that says, "Bucket is here." He opened the door and out came numerous Textbooks about science. He found the bucket and went outside, only to find out that he was in the girl's locker room the whole time, "Oh my." he said with embarrassment.

In the morning, Leah was giving Kirby a tour of their high school, "And this is the music wing," Leah explained, "That's where we play songs and such."

"Poyo!" Kirby shouted as he ran up to a mike and sing.

This caused the school patrons to hold their ears. Suddenly, a serious looking lady came in and confiscated the microphone. "What is that giant gum ball doing in my school?" she asked.

"His name is, "Kirby" Principal Hopkins" Leah answered.

Kirby didn't know what was going on, "Lynda Hopkins" the principal greeted, "I've been principal at this high school for 29 years and I will not tolerate overeating creatures."

"Get to class or I'm calling the exterminator!" she shouted as Kirby ran off.

The janitor came up to the principal and asked him where Leah is, "I'm right here." Leah answered.

The janitor showed a letter that had Leah's name on it.

"Roses are red, violets are blue

I'm going to prank everyone but you.

Your Den Sisterhood shows skill

And your friends have a lot of will.

XOXOXOXOXOXO, Pranker Frank

During science class, she was telling Rylie and Paige what was going on. Then a nerdy looking boy came in, "Oh great, Fransisco." Leah growled, "He won't stop hitting on us."

As their science teacher told them to finish up their chemical project, the students' chemicals exploded in front of them. What they found even more suspicious, is that they're the only ones who didn't get their chemicals mixed up, along with Fransisco and Paige.

In Estrella and Kaylin's history class, a cute girl, with shoulder length blonde hair and grey eyes, she was "Helen Blanch". "Hey Stel, hey Kay" she greeted, "Do you notice anything strange?"

"Like what?" Kaylin asked.

"We were supposed to finishing wrapping up the chapter on pharaoh's of Egypt and instead, we got "The history of Captain Emoji," Helen explained.

Meanwhile, in the cafeteria, Kirby was playing with a paddleball Leah gave to him while he waits for them. Suddenly, the lunch bell rang. Students rushed in line to get their lunch special, "Chickenburgers, potato salad, and fudge brownies"

"And for the vegetarians, tofu burgers." Paige smiled.

Next to Leah, was a really cute boy with freckles and light brown hair, he was Leah's boyfriend, "Isaac Rowe". "Hey, Tania." "I heard that her science class has been pranked. Plus there was one thing going on in my math class, our homework got replaced with comic books of "Captain Emoji"."

"Sour Milk?" Paige asked.

"Bugs in the potato salad?" Tania asked.

Fransisco came up and told Tania and Paige to follow them. It was there that they met up with Estrella, Kaylin, Rylie, and Leah. On the lunch table were spaghetti with meatballs, steak dinners, soy lattes, and for Paige, grilled eggplants shaped like hearts and drizzled with marinara sauce. "This is getting a little out of hands," Kayla whispered, "A lot of the students here have been being pranked by this Pranker Frank."

"Who do u think did this?" Estrella asked.

For the Klue Queens only, XOXOXOXOXOXO Pranker Frank.

Fransisco started to blush and runoff.

"First we gotta get Kirby and Swinger," Estrella said.

They found him in a group of lunch ladies. They were tossing out their sour milk and bug infested potato salad to him. "Poyo(I don't know about you guys, but this is delicious.)

"Wait a sec, Estrella, you said "get Kirby and Swinger"."

"Of course," Estrella, "You know the pin on his had, so by tapping the special app on my phone, he'll be able to come anytime."

With a press on the app, the star pin on Swinger's fedora activated. "Now that Swinger is here?" "Who do you think would prank us?"

"Let's go over and see who wouldn't wanna prank us, Issac "Decathalon Cutie", Helen, "Cheer Captain" and Fransisco, "Science Nerd" Tania recalled.

"You know what they say, "Love Hurts" Leah replied.

Leah and Tania checked on Issac in the decathlon room, only to find him bound and gagged in clown colored toilet paper. Issac told them that he's horrified of clowns, "I got an anonymous text saying that there's an emergency decathlon meeting, only to be pranked by that maniac Pranker Frank!"

Meanwhile, Estrella, Swinger and Rylie were interviewing the janitor about the pranks Pranker Frank committed, "So far there was the locker room mix up, chemical explosions, bug-infested food, book mix-ups, and the basketballs deflated, with writing that says, "Gym Stinks".

Paige and Kaylin found Helen at the library. By her books, there was a Captain Emoji comic book, "I like Captain Emoji, but this is the rarest comic book, "Captain Emoji and the Virus Freak Out!" Helen recalled, "There are only 50 copies made"

"We all know that you only collect the Kitty Emoji edition," Kaylin recalled.

They found a trail of chemical emoji stickers that lead them to an empty room. It started to fill up with grape juice, "It's a trap!" shouted Helen.

"HELP!" Kaylin, Paige, and Helen shouted.

Leah, Tania, and Kirby heard the call for help from the closet, "Here Kirby," Leah shouted, "Have some worn out tire pieces."

He turned into Wheel Kirby, he barged through the door and helped the 3 girls escaped. Estrella and Rylie came in with relief, "Thank goodness your not a bird's snack." Estrella said as Kirby and Swinger started to drink the grape juice.

Then Rylie got an idea.

Later that night at LH High, they saw Pranker Frank with hundreds of clown colored toilet paper. In front of him was Kirby holding apple slices. Kirby ate the apple slices and turned into Cutter Kirby. Pranker Frank tossed the toilet paper at him, but he cut the toilet paper. It tangled Pranker Frank and let him to a tree.

The girls came out of the bushes in excitement, "Now to reveal the true identity of Pranker Frank." shouted Leah as she removed his masked, revealing to be Fransisco.

Later, Principal Hopkins arrived after Kaylin gave her a phone call about Pranker Frank, "Frank is short for Fransisco, let's not forget that Leah, Rylie, Paige, Francisco," Tania recalled,"And were the only ones in their science class not to get pranked, plus he lead us to the same table where Pranker Frank served them food, and finally he had the most comics books of Captain Emoji more than anyone else in the school."

"That's right" Paige recalled, "Now we need to know why u pranked everyone, except for us."

"I did it because of you girls," Fransisco explained, "You and your girl scout ways never noticed me. So I decided to confess your love by pranking everyone but you 6."

"What a way to confess your romance," Estrella said. "Besides, you know I'm a lesbian."

Principal Hopkins decided to give Fransisco a 2-week suspension for his crimes.

The next day after school, the girls were celebrating at Roadhouse Fantasia. "Nice work on the toilet paper trapping technique." Tania said to Rylie, "Where did you come up with it?"

"Remember last Halloween year when those bullied TPd my house" Rylie explained, "My brother got caught in it while trying to get into the house. I had to get a pair of scissors to get him out. So maybe a little toilet paper trickery would give him a taste of his own medicine."

"Speaking of toilet paper?" Leah asked, "Shouldn't Kirby be out of the bathroom by now."

Then they heard a scream from the girl's bathroom, Billie came out complaining, "There's a boy in there."

They looked inside and saw that Kirby was taking a bath in the bathroom sink, he got out the paper towels and dried himself. The girls laughed while Swinger looks in jealousy.

The end.


	12. An order of Diamond Chocolates

On a crystal clear night, Principal Hopkins was just finishing up her dinner. In her bedroom, a cat burglar snook into her bedroom. There it found a priceless necklace. It had a gold chain, with a beautiful heart-shaped pendant made of rose quartz. The burglar grabbed the necklace and made a run for it. The principal came into her room to find something wrong, "My $500 necklace is gone!" Principal Hopkins shouted.

The next day at school, the girls were preparing for the Valentine's Day dance. "Poyo(What's going on here?)" Kirby asked.

"We're preparing for the annual Valentine's Day dance," Estrella explained.

Kirby then saw a shipment of food. As he was about to go after it, Paige stopped him, "Kirby" Paige scolded, "That's for the patrons of the school. Also, our mayor will be opening the dance."

"Mayor Louise Hess" Tania replied, "She does this every year to support her love for education."

"Will the Kirby Klue Queens report to the principal's office, and bring your gumball with you." Principal Hopkins said on the intercom.

"Come on Swinger" shouted Estrella as Swinger climbed onto her shoulder.

In her office, Principal Hopkins was horrified, "I never thought I say this, but I need your help." Principal Hopkins begged.

"What happened?" Leah asked.

"Last night, someone stole my $500 dollar necklace," she explained. "My husband gave it to me when I first became principal at this school. I wore it to every school event. Tomorrow night is the big dance and I need you to find the thief who stole it."

"Any clues?" Leah asked.

"Only one," Principal Hopkins answered as she showed a badge.

"This isn't just any badge," Tania said, "This is a famous, Lee Heights High Hall Monitor badge. I've read about them in the school handbook."

"But didn't you went to Lee Heights High?" Leah asked.

"I did," Principal Hopkins answered, "And I'm afraid that a jealous student from the Hall Monitor team might be a suspect."

She got out a yearbook from the 1970s, where she showed the Hall Monitor team. "That's them alright."

Grady Dalton

Serena Von Dusen

Fabio LaRozzi

Principal Hopkins gave them their latest addresses. Grady was in Downingsford, a town north of Lititz Heights, Serena was in Lancaster, and Fabio was in Ephrata. Tania and Leah decided to interview Grady, Paige and Rylie decided to interview Serena, and Estella and Kaylin decided to interview Fabio.

Outside, they didn't know how to get to the locations on time. Kirby summoned up 6 stars, which confused the girls. As they each got onto the stars, they started to float and take them to the suspect's exact whereabouts.

Outside Fabio's house, Estrella saw a traumatized Swinger, "Are you okay Swinger?" Estrella asked her monkey.

Unfortunately, he crossed his arms in jealousy of Kirby, "Sounds like Swinger can't stand fast stars." Kaylin suggested.

Inside his apartment, Fabio explained that he remembered Lynda from High school and he's good friends with her, meaning he wouldn't dare steal her stuff.

Meanwhile, in Lancaster, Paige and Rylie were at Serena's candy shop, "Diamonds Drizzle". Unfortunately, Serena explained that she hates the color pink and prefers purple, which explains the decor inside her shop. "On the other hand," Serena said in a German accent, "I like you, girls, to have some candy on the house."

"Danke(Thank you)" Kaylin replied.

In Downingsford, Leah and Tania were in front of the jewelry shop, "Monitor Moonstones" they were complimenting on the diamonds in the store, "Their not like the expensive rose quartz of Madagascar." Grady replied

This made the 2 girls suspicious.

As they were talking, Tania found a note that says, "Saturday night, steal jewels at Lititz Heights High."

Outside, the 2 sisters needed a way to get back to their clubhouse. Kirby pressed Leah's star earrings and the stars on Tania's skirt. There a bunch of stars came out and it took them back to their clubhouse. Leah told Kirby to find Estrella, Leah, Kaylin, and Paige and do the same thing to them.

Later, Leah and Tania were practicing their dance moves when the other girls showed up. "Any word?" Leah asked,

"No" Rylie answered.

"Well, I think where he might go next," Tania explained, "Our dance tomorrow night. We found a note that says, "Saturday night, steal jewels at Lititz Heights High".

"Now we know where the thief is going to strike next," Leah said

At Kaylin's home, they got all dolled up for the Valentine's Day dance, "Poyo(You girls look pretty)" Kirby commented.

"We do look pretty Kirby," Leah replied.

"And look at Swinger," Estella said as Swinger came in a sharp tux.

Swinger stuck his tongue out at Kirby.

Later, the girls arrived at the dance where they were greeted by Issac, Helen, and Martin. Also, they met up with Paige's twin brother, "Peter" who had a valentine for Leah.

As they were dancing, they saw Grady sneaking around the gym, disguised as a photographer. Kaylin decided to take care of it from here. She got some strawberries, tossed them at Kirby and he turned into, "Cupid Kirby".

He got out an arrow, took a direct hit at Grady and made him go crazy. His disguise came off, which made Principal Hopkins shocked. Out of his pocket, was her $500 necklace.

Just then, Chief Hess came in along with an elderly lady, it was his mother and the mayor of Lititz Heights, "Louise Hess" "Excuse me, everyone," she said, "But what's going on here?"

"Well Mayor," Paige said, "We just captured a jewel thief and an old acquaintance of Principal Hopkins, "Grady Dalton."

"They went to school here and graduated in the same class." explained Tania, "Not only that, they were also in our school's hall monitor team. Plus remember when we first ran into at the bookstore Sis, he said that not like the expensive rose quartzes of Madagascar"

"And let's not forget our first clue, the hall monitor badge Principal Hopkins found when she was robbed," Leah recalled.

Principal Hopkins removed the arrow and asked why he took her necklace, "My bills were overdue," Grady explained, "When I heard how valuable Lynda's rose quartz necklace was, I had my chance to pay them off."

"Then how do you explain your note," Tania asked.

"I heard that every year at the Valentine's Day dance at Lititz Heights High, girls where the most elaborate jewelry" Grady replied, "So maybe I can use their jewels to pay off future bills."

"Let me tell you something Grady, you were the worst hall monitor we'd ever had." Principal Hopkins explained, "All you ever do is sleep and eat on the job while misbehaving students vandalize the school, run in the halls, and pull pranks on the teachers."

"Those are things that hall monitors never do." Chief Hess replied as he handcuffed and took Grady away.

"Anyway," Mayor Hess said, "Now that my son has arrested Grady and has saved us all from a jewel heist, let's dance!"

In the end, they started to boogie while Kirby played the turntable.


	13. An order of Scout Souffle

At the Lee Heights Community Center, the Lee Heights girl scouts were having their arts n crafts fundraiser. Leah, Tania, Paige, and Kaylin were part of the troop. Estrella and Rylie were the only ones who weren't in the scout troop because Estrella might do too much of them at once and Rylie would eat all the profits.

Just then a woman with short hair and fishing apparel came in, "That's the legendary, "Quinn Quincey" Leah whispered.

"Poyo(Quin Quincey?)?" Kirby asked.

"She's famous because she had excellent fishing skills, she now runs a bait shop in Harrisburg," Tania explained.

By a macaroni table, they met Chief Hess' daughter, "Kristi" and Kaylin's youngest sister, "Lelannee" who is also Kristi's best friend. "Look what I made," Kristi said as she showed a picture of a puffer fish out of macaroni.

"That's very creative of you Kristi" Chief Hess replied.

"I was thinking of our trip to Hawaii last year, Daddy" Kristi explained, "And where you and Mom went snorkeling while I was at the Kids' Club."

"Den Sister McBruce " a black girl shouted, "Someone has stolen the fundraiser money."

"Fayth the Tattletale." Kaylin growled, "She's always blabbing things out."

They walked up to the charity box to see if Fayth was telling the truth, and she was. All of the hard earned money was stolen. "Nobody panic!" Leah shouted, "The Kirby Klue Queens will get to the bottom of this!"

Tania looked at the charity box to see some sewing needles.

Outside, they decided to find some clues on how did the thief get in. That's when Swinger started to sniff for something, he found a trail of cookie crumbs. Leah, Kaylin, and Estrella thought it was Mintapalooza cookies, but Paige didn't think so, "Everyone knows that Mintapalooza is the most popular girl scout cookie of them all," Paige recalled, "Good for vegetarians too."

Rylie believed her, "This is Smorock and Roll" Rylie replied as she sniffed the cookie crumbs, "Someone must really love campfire food."

They followed the trail to an old camping trailer at the back of the community center. Just then, 2 thuggish men came in and locked the door, "It's a trap!" Leah shouted.

The 2 thugs came in and tossed some stink bombs that smelled like rotten fish. This knocked out the girls and Kirby. Luckily, Swinger was the only one to escape by going through the window, "Let the monkey go" said one thug, "We don't want to blow cover by poaching them."

Swinger decided to go look for help.

Later, the Klue Queens were tied up and blindfolded by the thugs while Kirby was tied by the hands and feet. "What's going on here?" Leah shouted.

"Don't worry." said a thug, "The Boss will deal with you later."

They closed the door when a voice shouted, "You have the right to remain silent"

"Daddy," the girl said, "What did Mommy say abowt taking Powice duty to an eweven."

"Kristi?" Leah asked.

"It's okay, we're here." Chief Hess explained, "Plus I found your cellphones by the table. Apparently, those thugs don't want kids to waste their weekly allowances."

"That was smart thinking of you Chief Hess" another familiar voice shouted,

"Lelannee?" Kaylin asked as she removed her blindfold.

She saw the 2 friends and the police chief.

"Nice work Lelannee and Kristi" Leah smiled as she removed hers, "I can't believe that those creeps tied and blindfolded us up."

Then Tania starts to notice something as she removed her blindfold, "This isn't just any blindfold," she said."It's a girl scout neckerchief."

They looked around to see that there is a hotel's bathroom, "Let's get out of here before we smell like toilet" Tania said as they left.

Outside the bathroom, they realize their in a hotel room. By the bed, they saw a scout vest and not just any vest, it had a lot of fishing patches and a badge for selling 100 Smorock n Roll cookies in 1 day. "This is Quinn's badge!" Leah exclaimed.

"I can't believe that Quin Quincey would do this to us!" Tania growled.

"Alright!" Rylie growled at the thugs, "Where's Quinn Quincey?"

Rylie decided to pelt them with Smorock and Roll cookies from the drawers. The other girls joined her in, "Okay, Okay" shouted one thug, "She's at the Mayor's Office. Trying to convince the mayor to promote her business!"

"Pelted by the boss's favorite cookie." Leah smiled, "Clever Rylie"

Later, they arrived at the Mayor's office, where they saw Quinn with a fake charity paper. They needed to stop Quinn fast. Leah tossed some girl scout cookies to Kirby and he turned into Stone Kirby. He rushed up to the paper and smashed it, "I heard of paper covers rock," Mayor Hess recalled, "But this is ironic!"

"That's because her charity funding doesn't exist!" Kaylin shouted, "It's a ruse to use up Lititz Heights profits."

"What!" the mayor shouted.

"Ignore those girls with that giant gumball." lied Quinn, "Their just jealous, cause they don't know the values of overfishing!"

"Actually," Rylie said, "I fished with my dad and brother all the time and this is fake."

"And the one thing is real" Paige continued, "Is that you stole the charity money."

"We saw a sewing a couple of sewing needles by the fundraiser box," Tania explained, Plus there was a trail of Smorock n Roll cookies, out of all the scouts, Quinn enjoys them the most."

"Not to mention the blindfolds we had on were girl scout neckerchiefs," Rylie shouted.

"Let's not forget her fishing skills" Kaylin replied, "How else would her thugs knock us out with that old fish smell."

"Finally," Estrella said, "There was the girl scout vest. Who to thought that a legendary scout would turn against us?"

"I needed the money to keep promoting my bait shop." Quinn explained, "So perhaps the fundraiser money from the girl scout fundraiser. I shouldn't have hired those thugs from the nightclub next to my shop!"

"No more badges for you Quinn." Leah scolded as the officers took Quinn away.

Later, Quinn and her thugs were being pelted by more Smorock N Roll cookies. "Since she wants to keep her title as best fisher in the scouts" Leah explained, "Figure that her favorite snack being turned on would be the perfect punishment."

"And looks like Grandma is enjoying it too." Chief Hess said to Kristi, "She was a girl scout in her early days too."

"Okay people," Mayor Hess shouted, "I earned badges in politics and dodgeball, and here's how you do it."

She tossed a cookie, which landed on Quinn's head, "That's for stealing the money!" shouted the mayor.

Paige came in with some great news, "I had a talk with the Den Mother, and we have received your Mystery Solving Badge."

The girls cheered.

The end.


	14. An order of Artellini

It was a dark night at Holman Manor, their butler, "Rudolph" was cleaning up the portraits of The Holman's when he heard a vase break. While he was cleaning it up, someone snuck in and stole the art, every last one.

The next day, the girls were at Holman's, which they rarely get invited to. Rylie looked at the menu and was outraged by the prices, "15 dollars for a chocolate mousse?" she asked, "I'd rather buy a cookbook on how to make mousse instead of this."

Bobby came in with Billie glaring at the girls. "Is your monkey outside?"

"He is," Estrella answered. "Along with our puffball."

He explained that after his family came back from a charity ball at the country club, someone broke into the mansion and stole the art. Their butler was there when it happened, plus he suggested that they should get the Klue Queens for this. "But I'll let you girls investigate on one condition," Mr. Holman continued, "You get Billie to solve the mystery with you."

"NO WAY" Billie replied, "I'm not solving any mystery with these 6 exploding stars!"

"Hey" Leah recalled, "That's no way to treat a group of detectives."

"Plus we could use some bonding time after what happened on your 7th birthday," Tania recalled.

"Not that" Billie recalled, "It just reminds me of how you ruined it, but I'll join to keep you twerps from sneaking into my room."

Outside, they saw Swinger and Kirby playing hopscotch. Chief Hess and Ricardo drove up in their police car, "A puffball and a monkey playing hopscotch out of the most exclusive restaurant in Lee Heights," Ricardo said to Chief Hess "That's something you don't see every day. Huh, Leslie."

"Just keep an eye out for any crime Ricardo" replied Chief Hess.

The girls came out of the restaurant with Kirby in confusion, "Poyo(Leslie Hess)?" Kirby asked in laughter.

"Yes, Kirby" Tania groaned, "His real name is Leslie. He thinks it's too girly, so he legally shortened it to Les."

Then Billie comes up and told them that they should get going, "Poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo(What do you girls have against each other?) Kirby asked.

"Wilhemina "Billie" Holman wasn't always this mean." Leah said, "This all started in the first grade. She was a well-respected student in Miss. Graman's class, Rylie, Estrella and I were in the same class too. One day, we were invited to her birthday party at her mansion. Mr. Holman hired a monkey trainer for the entertainment. Estrella got so excited about them, she got in on the act by dancing with them. It was there that one of them got loose. Rylie, Tania and I tried to catch it, but it got into the banana cake. Rylie didn't want to see it go to waste, so she ate it."

"Poyo(Oh my)" Kirby said.

"Yeah," Rylie replied, "Everyone knows that on birthdays, the guest of honor eats the first slice. Billie was furious that we ruined the cake and the act, so she vows to make fun of us every time she sees us."

Later in the Holman's designer car, they arrived at the manor, "Here you are mistress." Rudolph said, "Holman Manor."

As they got up to the manor's doorstep, Billie said, "No breaking anything nor going in my room or else I'm suing."

Inside, they started to investigate. By the dining room, they saw the broken glass where the burglar broke into. There they saw a bunch of banana peels, "The burglar must really love bananas." Paige suggested.

"We should split up," Leah suggested, "Kirby, Kaylin and I handle the first floor, Billie, Paige, and Tania handle the 2nd floor, and Rylie, Swinger, and Estrella handle the 3rd floor."

On the second floor, Rylie, Estrella and Swinger looked around for more clues, "I never thought I will be in the art gallery again." Rylie growled.

Then Estrella sniffed something, she looked down and saw some monkey fur, "I know monkeys." Estrella explained, "And this is capuchin fur. Also, I know my Swinger is a Spider Monkey."

Swinger came up and hugged her.

On the second floor, Billie, Paige, and Tania were looking through the library for answers. Billie didn't want them to unalphabetized her books, because she hates it when things are unalphabetized. "That's right dear," said a voice as Billie jumped in fear, "Then your father would have a hard time finding the right book!

"MOMM!" Billie growled, "Don't scare us like that"

"Your father sent me to check on-" Mrs. Holman said as she started to stuff up, "You-chooo"

"Bless you," Tania replied,

Tania thinks that there might be animal fur here, and they all know that Mrs. Holman is allergic to animal fur.

Paige found an area where the picture of Billie's great-grandfather and the founder of Holman's, "Robert Holman the first" was placed, "That painting of Great-Grandpa Robert is completely valuable! It shows us who founded our family's restaurant!"

"Calm down Wilhemina." Mrs. Holman replied as she kept sneezing.

"We better go into the bathroom and get her allergy pills before this gets out of hand," Paige suggested as they walked off to the bathroom.

On the first floor, "It was nice of you to let Mrs. Holman in so she can check on us," Kaylin replied, "The more the merrier."

"Well, Kay" Leah replied, "Parents are always looking after their children."

Then they heard a glass break from the dining. Inside, they saw a burglar stealing the picture of Robert Holman's painting. "It's the art thief!" Kaylin shouted.

The thief started throwing silverware at them. Luckily, Leah and Kaylin missed with their dance routines. Kirby sucked up some forks and spoons and turned into Cook Kirby, he knocked the thief out with his frying pan. The rest of the team came down and were impressed, except Billie, "I could've done better than that" she growled, "Without that pink gumball ruining everything!"

"Let's figure out who this Holman Hooligan is," Tania said as she removed the mask, revealing to be an Italian man.

Kirby and Swinger had no idea who the man is, "That's Clinio Sorrento" explained Estrella, "The monkey trainer."

"I remember him." Leah said, "That's the monkey trainer from the birthday party."

"Remember when Mrs. Holman came in to check on us," Paige recalled, "She was sneezing like crazy, due to her animal fur allergy and it's a good thing Swinger is hypoallergenic."

"Poyo(What's that?)" Kirby asked.

"It means they rarely give people an allergic reaction," Tania answered.

"Let's not forget the banana peel at the first crime scene," Kaylin recalled, "Usually monkeys eat bananas."

"Plus there was monkey fur in the art gallery," Paige recalled.

Sorrento explained that The Holman's art had the most valuable art in the county. Years ago on Billie's 7th birthday, it was his big chance to steal the art. That's when Estrella, Leah, Rylie, and Tania started making mischief with the monkeys, ruining his chances. So he did an 8-year training with the monkeys.

Swinger stuck his tongue out, but Estrella stopped him.

The next day, Sorrento was behind bars. In the Pareja Residents. Christina was doing some bills, Carolina was finishing up her latest video project and Estrella was practicing her salsa dancing. "So Nino" Carolina replied, "Chris told us about your mystery at Holman manor"

Estrella got offended, "Hermana Mediana" Christina replied, "You know hermana más jóven hates being called, "Nino"

"That's right, Hermana Mayor" Estrella replied, "I never liked Sorrento, he's a terrible monkey person. I'm glad he'll be sentenced to life in jail."

Swinger came up to her and hugged her "Oh mono" Estrella said, "Vamos a bailar."

They started salsa dancing, which dazzled her 2 sisters.

The end.

 **Note: Happy Hispanic Heritage Month.**


	15. An order of Movie Mein

At the Lititz Heights train station, The Klue Queens were having a Chinese picnic while waiting for the arrival of a famous movie star, "I can't believe that is coming back to Lititz Heights after 10 long years."

"Poyo Poyo Poyo(Who is Saffron Foreman)" Kirby asked

"Saffron Foreman is the lead role from Boarding School Musical," Tania explained, "She played Sarah Belle Marquez, the brainy new girl."

On her phone, Tania showed a picture of a biracial Latino girl in yellow girly clothing. "She was one of Hollywood's Cutie Music Star in the mid-2000s" Tania continued, "She'd even appeared in numerous makeup cleanser commercials and even started her own."

"You mean" Estrella remembered

"Yup," Tania replied.

"Saffron Sassy Cleansing Products" they both shouted.

"Calm down girls" Paige replied, "This is her big day, don't steal the spotlight."

"I'm glad that Hong Kong House of Chow was giving a discount to LH High students and they overstocked on egg rolls," Leah said as she got out two dozen egg rolls.

Kirby sucked up 17 of the 24 rolls, "Poyo, poyo(Yummy egg rolls)" Kirby smiled.

In her bag, Kaylin got out a pretty present with flower wrapping on it, "You'd even made a present for her" Tania said sternly, "Even though you two hardly know each other."

"Come Tan" replied Kaylin, "She needs a little hometown heart."

At the railways, numerous fans await the arrival of a hometown darling, "Who are we?" shouted Tang.

"Crazy Dogs" shouted the fans.

 _Who are we?_

 _Crazy Dogs_

 _Who are we?_

 _Crazy Dogs_

 _Crazy Dogs, We're Taking The Bite?_

"This is Tang Yanghui with your local news," said Tang, "After nearly a decade of being on the big screen, sweetheart Saffron Foreman returns home to handle a domestic life."

A train from Hollywood came to the station, but when one of them opened, there was no sign of Saffron anywhere. Everyone was shocked by the strange disapperance of Saffron Foreman.

"Hey" shouted a fan, "Where's Saffron?"

"She's missing" shouted another.

As the fans were all looking up with worried faces, Rylie found a newspaper article flying out of the passenger car Saffron was supposed to be in. She looked at it and saw that it was an article of Espionage Academy. Kirby didn't know what it meant. Rylie told them that Espionage Academy was a film that was also shot in Lititz Heights, unfortunately, the box offices didn't do so well and lost to Boarding School Musical. The Klue Queens decided to start solving the mystery, if they didn't get in the way of Chief Hess, "You girls are not going to do this" Chief Hess growled.

"Hold on," Mayor Hess said, "If they want to help find a missing movie star, then I'm going to help them. They could also use an acting coach."

"Mother please" Chief Hess replied, "This is the police's duty."

"But you guys would take to long." Mayor Hess replied, "And didn't you promise your daughter that you would go bowling with her today, it's her time to learn without bumpers."

"Go" groaned Chief Hess, "Find Saffron"

"Why are you helping us mayor?" Estrella asked.

"Saffron reminded me of me when I was in my thirties." Mayor Hess explained, "But this whole thing started when I was 14 years old in New York City. I was a high school girl at the Susan B Anthony School for Girls, going through the musical female version of The Three Musketeers. It was there that a talent scout discovered me and asked me to play a background teen in the hit play, "Bonnie". After that, I grew from ensemble cast to lead role. From Tennessee to Locks, Socs, and much more. That's when the production of The Voices of Songs came around. I was suppose play the leading girl of Marisol when my rival, "Evie" kidnapped me and locked me in her family's French restaurant. I had to escape quickly and I barged in when during No-Friend Horseman came in. I explained the truth to the producers. And from that day on, I decided to never perform for anyone ever again."

"Evie must've been jealous of you" Kaylin suggested.

"Exactly" Mayor Hess replied, "And I don't want Saffron to go through what I went through."

"Let's ask the info booth to see if there's any information about Saffron," Leah suggested.

Unfortunately, the info booth had no record of Saffron Foreman boarding any train station from California. As they were about to leave, they saw a bald man with glasses coming in with a film crew, "That's just Mitch Mikeman" the info lady explained.

"Mitch Mikeman" recalled Estrella, "Director of Espionage Academy."

"That's him," The info lady replied, "He's in town directing the live-action sequences for the film, "Cego 2: The New Build"."

"I remember the Cego movie" recalled Rylie, "Aaron was a huge fond of them as a kid."

"I wonder if he knows anything about our missing star." Paige suggested, "After all, everyone knows everyone in Hollywood."

While they were filming the scene where the family meets the grandparents. Swinger interrupted by playing with the kids, "CUT" shouted Mitch, "Who brought that monkey onto the set, I don't remember any live-action monkeys in the script."

"It's my fault señor," Estrella shouted, "Swinger just love to play with the kids."

"Mommy" shouted the girl, "Can we play with the monkey and the pink ball."

"Sure sweetheart," said the mom, "Just as long as you two don't get any fleas."

Estrella quickly recognized the couple, "I know you two," Estrella recalled, "Your Jan and Julian Rodton, the couple who played the leading roles parents."

"And I've seen you met our kids, "Zeke" and "Violet"." Julian said, "Named after two of the characters in Espionage Academy."

Mitch started to groan hearing that word, "Mitch wanted to get other kids to play the brother and sister in the movie," Jan explained, "But the boy got a growth spurt and they kept putting off production due to budget cuts. We both insisted that we should bring our real-life kids to play the parts of the new children."

"Mitch didn't want to ruin his reputation" Julian finished, "So he had to let our kids in."

They looked at Zeke, Violet, Kirby, and Swinger, who were all playing with each other. "Do you know anything about a missing star from the movie, "Boarding School Musical?" asked Tania.

Mitch got so annoyed hearing that title, he kicked the girls and the mayor out of the train station, "Well I never" Mayor Hess growled, "I'm suing him after we solve this mystery!"

The security guards tossed Swinger and Kirby to trash cans, where they got fliers for a Mexican restaurant, El Pueblo De Pepper. Kirby thought it was the name of a city. He looked on Kaylin's phone for it, only for it do be shown in the Lititz Heights area, "It's not the name of a town," Leah explained, "It's the name of a restaurant."

"I remember that in Espionage Academy, the leading girl was supposed to meet the leading guy, but got stood up." Kaylin recalled, "And that was the same restaurant in Boarding School Musical where Sarah Belle and Trent decided to go on a date, but their rivals, "Sharon" and "Ryman" found out that their still together"

"Also" Leah replied, "Saffron's family owned the restaurant. It was kind of strange they didn't show up for their eldest daughter's return."

"No family would ever abandon their child's return home," Kaylin replied.

As they arrived, they saw some guard dogs around El Pueblo De Pepper. Mayor Hess always carries a dog whistle with her incase any strays try to attack her. She whistled it and the dogs went crazy. Inside the restaurant, they found the place empty. Kirby started to wander off and play with the taco condiments. In the freezer, they found a cold and traumatized Saffron.

"Thank goodness someone came" Saffron replied, "I meant to come to the airport for a flight home, but I just got a call from a movie director that they want to preview a new movie of his. Only to be knocked out and waken up in my family's Mexican restaurant."

By the door, a white man, a Mexican woman, and a 22-year-old biracial Mexican girl came in, "Dios mío" shouted the woman, "What's going on here? We just found some guard dogs by our restaurant."

"Mama, Dad," shouted Saffron as she hugged her parents, "I'm so glad your here."

"We meant to welcome you, home sweetheart," said Saffron's father, "But we won a free trip to Vegas. We couldn't understand who would give us a trip and why."

Kaylin started to realize something. Kaylin found a cherry soda and tossed it to Kirby, "Kirby" shouted Kaylin, "Suck it Up"

Like magic, Kirby turned into Bubble Kirby. Both her and The Klue Queens flew up and followed the bubbles to the train station, "Why can't we travel by stars?" asked Estrella.

"We don't want to overuse them" Kaylin replied, "Plus you love mixing things up."

"Your right" Estrella replies as she danced.

The Klue Queens danced their way to the train station where Bubble Kirby blew bubbles around Mitch, "What's going on?" he shouted as he saw The Klue Queens, "I thought I told you girls to leave my set."

"Really" Leah replied, "We know about your charade, the one about you kidnapping Saffron?"

"What are you talking about?" Mitch groaned as more bubbles surrounded him, "Okay, okay, I kidnapped Saffron!"

Most of the crewman were shocked by this. Saffron and her family arrived onto the set to hear what the Klue Queens went through. Before they could begin, kirby popped the bubbles and made the girls land safely on the ground, while Mitch landed on the craft service tent, "First we found the article on Espionage Academy," Rylie explained, "Where they said that it had a box-office bomb."

"Plus when Julian told us that his kids were named after two characters of Espionage Academy" Tania continued, "Mitch groaned

"Speaking of Mitch," Paige continued, "Another clue was that whenever heard Boarding School Musical. He tended to freak out for no reason."

"And there were the watchdogs by the El Pueblo De Pepper." Leah recalled, "The restaurant that was use for both Espionage Academy and Boarding School Musical."

"You have no idea what's it like to be envious of a movie more successful than the one you directed," Mitch groaned, "I was hoping that Espionage Academy would become a success. With a TV series and everything. Unfortunately, I lost the box offices to that good for nothing Boarding School Musical."

"Looks like no one wants to watch a movie thats completely predictable." said Saffron's younger sister, "Stella" "Where the lead always gets the girl, and while I'm at it spy movies weren't popular at the time."

"Duh" shouted Mitch, "And I had to send Saffron's precious family to Vegas with the movie budget, so I can keep them distracted."

"I remember now" Saffron replied, "While I was getting knocked out, I saw you removing your ski mask. You tricked me and the press!"

"Well you guys stole my spotlight!" Mitch replied, "Go ahead and sue."

The Foreman's had a better idea, they decided to take Mitch into the restaurant and serve a really big catering order for a children's theater after party, for preschoolers.

Later, the girls were hanging out in their hideout watching Boarding School Musical. THat's when they got a text from Helen that Julian is now the new derector for the Cego 2 movie. Tania remembered that actors do become directors overtime. Suddenly, they saw Kirby with some Mexican hot sauce from El Pueblo De Pepper, Estrella explained that Mr. Foreman decided to thank Kirby for saving his eldest daughter with a dozen hot sauces. The girls knew that it was unsafe for Kirby to eat so many hot sauces, fearing that he would turn into Fire Kirby again.

Outside, they saw Carolina filming the streets when she saw an pre-fire Kirby coming her way. She quickly got to the backyard pool and dunked him in, causing Kirby to cool off, "Looks like that's a blooper" Carolina said.

 **The End.**


	16. An order of Alien Ambriosa

The girls were enjoying themselves at Roadhouse Fantasia, "Get this" Rylie said, "Breakdown Gazette has featured the perfect cookie recipes based on hip-hop"

"What are they?" Estrella asked,

"Peanut Butter Breakdance, Macadamia Down, and 360 Sprinkle"

"Speaking of sweets" Leah replied, "Who's ready for dessert?"

"Me!" Estrella shouted with Swinger jumping around the table.

"Poyo Poy(You know it!)" Kirby answered.

Leah walked into the kitchen when she realized something strange, "That's funny" Leah said, "The cake I worked on was here a minute ago."

In the freezer, 2 aliens came out. One said, "Humanum, vos discedite a nobis."

"What?" Leah asked.

"Humanam, vos discedite a nobis." said an Alien.

Then they ran off, leaving behind a smoke of fog. Leah danced her way out of the smoke to escape, "Sis" Tania shouted as she rushed up to Leah, "Are you okay?"

"Evil aliens have stolen our cake" Leah explained as she coughed, "And for some reason, they said, "Humanam, vis discredit a nobis"

"That's "Humans stay away from us" in Latin," said a goth girl as she walked in.

"How did you get in here?" Kaylin asked

Then Rylie slapped her face, "I must've forgotten to close the door again."

The goth had short hair dyed red and wore clothes that are similar to spiders. "Hey Aranea " Leah replied, "Didn't see you there."

"You know I've been studying Latin for 4 years," Aranea replied.

"Poyo(Latin?)" Kirby asked.

"There are two types of Latin Kirby" Estrella explained, "The dance and the dead language. Well for me I prefer the dance"

She showed off some of her dancing with Swinger following her moves. Aranea rolled her eyes, "I came here because I saw some Latin speaking aliens sneak in here from the back."

They decided to go back to look for clues, "Estrella" shouted Paige, "Come on"

"Sorry, Amigos" Estrella replied as she and Swinger went after them.

They looked around for any clues to who attacked the kitchen, "My dad is going to be angry when he comes back from the restaurant store." Paige groaned, "He promised himself he would try to find new

While the girls were looking, Kirby and Swinger found some banana bread. They started to fight over the bread and fell onto the floor. Leah and Estrella rushed to them to see if they're alight. That's when they noticed something, "That alien must've left behind that ray gun." Estrella said.

She picked it up and gave it to Tania, "NASA" she read, "That's the space program."

"Why would an alien have a ray gun from NASA," Kaylin asked.

At the bookstore, they were looking for books on the Latin language, "Latin" said an elderly scientist as he came up to them, "The rarest language of them all."

Tania recognized him as Albanus Avienus on TV. They were wondering what he was doing here. "I thought I would give a little hometown recharge." Dr. Avienus explained.

"That's right," Tania recalled, "You were a student at Lititz Heights High and you were part of the Latin club and the astronomy club of 1968."

"Poyo(1968)" Kirby asked.

"It was a year before Neil Armstrong landed on the moon," Tania replied.

"You know," Professor Avienus said, "That's the same school where I came up with my own Nasa project, "Et Manducare"

"Et Mandawhat" Leah asked.

"It's where I make my own freeze-dried pills for astronauts to use" he explained.

"That's right" Tania recalled, "Rocket ships don't have refrigerators."

"Unfortunately 10 years ago, I got banned from NASA" he moaned.

"We better get going," Leah said as the girls walked out of the bookstore.

As they got to, Swinger found a piece of paper that says, "Mediae Coemeterium" "Aranea," "Do you know what this means?"

"Wait for me" Kaylin shouted, "I had to buy a new Latin book for Aranea, she really loves those types of books."

They looked in the book to see what "Mediae Coemeterium" meant. "It means "Cemetery tonight," Tania answered.

"But which one?" Paige asked

They looked at the note and said, "Nicolaus Copernicus Cemetery"

"That's the guy who modeled the universe with the sun in the middle." Tania recalled, "I've learned about him back in middle school."

"Yeah" Paige replied, "Maybe that's where we're meeting."

"So" "Leah whispered, We'll sneak out tonight. With a little slumber party action."

"And it's a good thing its Saturday." Paige smiled.

Later that night, the girls snook into the cemetery to look for the aliens. Rylie brought some 360 Sprinkle cookies in case they get hungry. That's when they saw a familiar face by a grave, "Aranea?" Kaylin asked.

They walked up to her. On the grave, it read, "Ned Aracho"

"Isn't that your maternal grandfather," Leah asked as Aranea turned her head.

"And the reason why I became a goth," Aranea explained. "He loved all types of spiders, but after he died 6 years ago, I thought I would retain his memory by becoming a goth."

Kaylin comforted her for her 6-year loss.

Suddenly, Swinger saw some of the aliens sneaking into the mausoleum. They followed them inside. In the mausoleum, they were turning some desserts into pills. "Master," said an alien, "Is the experiment ready?"

"They are" the leader answered, "Now we'll see if the pills are rearing to go."

"Not if we can help it," Leah whispered.

"Suck it up Kirby!" shouted Rylie as Kirby took in some 360 Sprinkle cookies.

Kirby at some and he turned into Stone Kirby. He took out the aliens with his powers and knocked them out. Kaylin walked up close and saw that they had sewing stitches on them, meaning that their not really aliens, but scientists from NASA and their leader was Dr. Avienus. This was a shock to them, especially Tania.

Later, the cops showed up learning about what happened, "There was the anti-gravity gun that had the NASA acronym on it." Tania explained, "Plus there was a note in Latin, saying that they must meet at the cemetery at midnight."

"And remember when we met Dr. Avienus at the bookstore," Paige said, "His project was called, "Et Manducare" which means eat down in Latin."

"After being banned from NASA for illegal food experiments, you tried to make your own freeze dried pills," Tania suggested.

"Clever girls you are," Dr. Avienus replied as Officer Downs cuffed him, "If I ever get out of jail, maybe I can show you some of my Latin languages.

"Thanks" Leah smiled, "But we have our Latin speaking friend right here."

They walked up to Aranea, who then smiled. "Aranea" Paige, "We barely seen you smile."

"I know" Aranea "But I'm glad you guys like the way I speak Latin."

The cops walked off with Dr. Avienus and his crew to the police car.

"That reminds me," Kaylin said as she got out the Latin book in her bag, "I got this for you."

"A new Latin book," Aranea said, "You know I've been short on cash for a new book."

"I figured that you could use a little help on your hobbies," Kaylin explained.

"Gratias tibi" Aranea replied, "That means, "Thank You" in Latin"

Then they hugged.

The end.


	17. An order of Hotel Chowder

The Klue Queens were doing a little window shopping, "Look at these cute little dresses" Kaylin smiled.

"Never thought the local dress store would put up Green dresses for St. Patrick's Day in a few weeks," Rylie said.

"Si" Estrella replied, "They always make a big fuss about holiday vestidos."

While they were admiring the dresses, Swinger saw a German man looking on his phone. An ice cream man was driving when he pointed it out on Kirby. Before the ice cream truck was about to hit the German man, Kirby Sucked him out of the way. Luckily, it didn't swallow him all the way, Leah started to take notice "Kirby" shouted Leah, "Don't swallow people like that"

The Klue Queens started pulling the German man out, "You saved me from being hit by a car" he said to Kirby in his German accent, "Vielen Dank"

"That's German for Thank you" Tania explained.

"Poyo(Your Welcome)" Kirby smiled.

"Kirby just loves helping people Mr-" Leah asked.

"Torsten" the man explained, "Torsten Bauer"

"Wait a minute" Tania recalled, "You're the owner of The Bauer, the local 5-star hotel."

"I rarely leave my office" Herr. Bauer explained, "But my doctor said that I needed some fresh air."

To repay Kirby for saving his life, he invited them to spend a weekend at The Bauer. "And bring your Fraulines with you and your little Affe with you."

"Do you hear that Swinger!" Estrella smiled, "We get to spend the weekend at The Brauer!"

Swinger sambad with joy.

The Klue Queens got excited about it. Meanwhile, Billie and her cohorts, "Miley" who was blonde, "Zara" who was a black girl with short hair, and "Isla" who was Native American were watching them from a distance, "How come the cool things happen to the McBruce Sisters and their dancing dunces" Billie growled.

"Maybe it's because of that cute puffball" Miley, suggested.

"Quite, Miley" shouted Billie, "Those twerps are sooo stupid."

"But you got to hand it to ya" Isla replied, "They are cool detectives."

But Billie didn't listen.

A few hours later they arrived at The Bauer Hotel. A classy 5-star resort. Leah and Kirby admired the decor and the fact that it's the only place in Lititz Heights to get exclusive German Friendly Scout cookies, Kaylin admired the cute garden with its pink flowers, Estrella admired the pet daycare for Swinger to join in, Rylie admired the ALL YOU CAN EAT BUFFET, Tania admired the bilingual translations in both German and English, and Paige loved their use of the fluorescent lightbulbs.

As Tania was translating the German information booth, a bellhop bumped into her. By his suitcase were bank-robbing equipment. She began to wonder why would a bellhop have bank robbing equipment.

By the desk, Kaylin felt cupid struck for a cute German boy. He was Herr. Bauer's nephew, "Carsten Bauer" he was staying for an exchange student program. Kaylin tried to talk to him, but Carsten ran off in a hurry. "Maybe he's gay" suggested Estrella.

After they unpacked, they headed off to the buffet for dinner. Kirby got his hand on the carrot cake. As he was about to eat it, he heard someone say, "All the money in our bank account, It's missing."

"Funny" Herr Brauer, "I just checked my bank account and it was fine."

"I know," said the woman, "It's CLEARLY gone."

"Well Frau Freya" replied Herr Brauer, "Since your my new accountant you must keep the hotel from freaking out."

Kirby decided to get the Klue Queens.

As they were finishing their dinner, Kirby came up on the dirty tables, "Poyo, Poyo poyo poyo poyo(Herr. Bauer's bank account has gone missing)" he shouted.

"Missing" Leah replied.

Suddenly, a black lady came up. She was Zara's mom, "Julia" "15 years in working at the Bauer and I never got a promotion" she groaned.

"Let's go over the suspect," Leah said, "Carsten, he seems to be in a rush for something, Julia the waitress, complained about not getting a promotion in 15 years, and Ted the bellhop, he had a strange collection of bank robing equipment.

"Poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo(Don't forget about his new accountant Freya, she said CLEARLY gone)," Kirby replied.

"Your right Kirby" replied Leah, "Saying, "Clearly" does leave to suspicion."

"But it's best if we investigate in the morning" replied Rylie, "We need our sleep."

In the morning, their search for the stolen finances began. Estrella, Swinger, and Kaylin investigated the ballroom, Leah and Paige investigated the storage room and Tania and Rylie investigated the offices.

In the ballroom, Estrella and Kaylin both disguised themselves as maids to figure out if Julia wanted revenge on Herr Brauer for not getting her promoted for 15 years. But as they were about to hear her intentions, she saw Billie and her posse come in, "I just love it when Herr Brauer lets us in the spa for free." Billie smiled.

"And we get to see a couple of losers wondering around as maids" shouted Miley.

Estrella and Kaylin took off in horror. Only to bump into Carsten. "Sorry Fraulines" shouted Carsten.

"Can I ask if you're gay?" Estrella asked.

"Nein" replied Carsten, "I'm just in a hurry. By the way, the girl with poofy hair looks adorable in das maid outfit."

"Vielen Dank, Carsten" replied Kaylin, "I heard your uncle has let you stay at the hotel."

"Ja" replied Carsten, "He knew if I stayed ein in exchange student home, we won't have family time."

"I know what you mean" replied Estrella.

As they were helping Carsten, Kaylin spotted a hotel room that says, "Closed due to broken sink" but there wasn't any water there.

Meanwhile, Tania and Rylie were looking around the office, where it was the least likely place to hid stolen finances. That's when Tania found a wanted poster of Stuffed Teddy Bear, a notorious bank robber from the 1990s. "Is it me or does he look kind of familiar" Rylie asked.

"Don't know" answered Tania as she saw a painting of a German man who looked like Herr Brauer

"This hotel is 80 years old." Herr Brau explained as he came in, "My grandfather founded this hotel back when people started having financial troubles. He used his family home to take in homeless people and offer them jobs there."

"Trying to keep people from becoming hobos" Rylie replied, "My father played a hobo in a school play when he was young."

In the storage room, they were checking for any clues to the missing finances, only to find Ted the Bellhop breaking into the safe. "Got darn it," he whispered, "I don't know the code to this stupid money safe."

"Buisnesses always have a preserve safe you know" Leah smiled, "Just in case they are low on cash."

"You brats" Ted replied, "I'm trying to rob this safe here."

"So your the one who's been robbing the finances of the hotel," Paige replied.

"Clever girls you are" replied Ted,

"What's the meaning of this?" Leah asked.

"I was behind his dept" Ted explained, "So I figured that robbing the hotel's finances would help pay it off."

Paige and Leah got an idea, "Do you like shadow puppetry?"

"I do," Ted smiled.

Leah turned on a flashlight and Paige made a shadow puppet out of a bat, "But I hate bats!" shouted Ted as he ran off.

"We can't let him leave the hotel." Leah shouted, "Kirby, suck up these condiments!"

She tossed mustard and ketchup packs to Kirby and he turned into Painter Kirby. He painted a banana on Ted, "Did I forget to mention that I'm also allergic to bananas" shouted Ted as he took off.

In the hallway, Swinger wondered off from Estrella, "Swinger, stop!" shouted Estrella.

Swinger jumped onto Ted and played around with his bellhop suit.

Herr Brauer, Tania, and Rylie came in to see what's going on, "Of course" Rylie replied, "Ted the bellhop is the finance thief."

"One of mien most loyal employees" Herr Brauer replied, "Betraying me after 6 years?"

"That would be explained why you had that bank robbing equipment when you bumped into me yesterday," explained Tania.

"Let's not forget he was a former bank robber known as, "Stuffed Teddy Bear" Rylie replied.

"And it's a good thing Paige and I caught him breaking into your spare bank safe." Leah smiled.

"Of course" Herr Brauer replied, "Now the only thing I want to know is, where did you hide the money."

"I'm not going to tell" Ted shouted as Swinger constantly bothered him, "Okay okay, just call off your monkey."

He took them to the hotel room with the broken sink sign, "Of course," Kaylin said, "A room that's closed due to broken sink is a least likely place to hide a treasure. I saw there wasn't any water dripping."

"Nice work, Frauline" smiled Casten and Kaylin blushed.

"That's what I called a sinking feeling" Estrella joked.

Later, they were at the pool celebrating their victory. Swinger and Kirby were in the hot tub getting along, which made Estrella happy, "I know Swinger can be jealous of Kirby sometimes," she said, "But it warms my corazon to see them get along so well."

Just then, Carsten came in wearing a swimsuit, "Hey there, Kaylin" smiled Carsten.

"Hey, Carsten" smiled Kaylin, "There's one thing I want to know, why were you in a rush."

"Because June is my uncle's birthday" Carsten explained, "By that time I'll be back in Germany. I don't want to miss out on anything for him, so I got this."

He showed a handcrafted wallet with the German flag on it. Suddenly Herr Brauer came in, "You wanted to buy a birthday present for me."

"Oh man," Carsten replied, "It was suppose to be for later."

"Nien" replied Herr Brauer, "I'm glad you got me an early birthday present, that way we can keep our family ties together."

"Oh please" shouted Billie, "You and your family bonding like that"

"What's wrong with that" Kaylin shouted, "My parents left me and my sisters with our uncle due to a No Children Policy in the apartment. But that's okay."

"I'm saying, that bonding with parents is for kids" shouted Billie as Zara and Miley scared away Swinger and Poyo.

"Um, Billie" shouted Isla, "Remember the movie The Road to El Dorado?"

"Yeah," asked Billie as she started to feel itchy.

Zara and Miley felt itchy too. They got so itchy they ran off. Everyone laughed.

The End.


	18. An order of Pet Show Panini

The annual pet show was going on. Leah and Tania entered Kirby, Kaylin entered Little Miss Starlight, Rylie entered Sumo and Paige and Peter entered Masahiro, "Hey Leah" smiled Peter.

"Hey Pete" smiled Leah, "Good luck in the show"

"You too" Peter smiled as he blushed.

Just then, Issac came in with a corgi, "Issac!" Leah smiled, "What brings you here?

"Me and Mr. Mathmetic are competing too." Issac replied, "Need to show off his math skills."

"Issac, Issac, Issac!" growled Peter as he walked back to his area with Paige and Masahiro.

Suddenly, an older boy with dirty blonde hair, he was Issac's older brother, "Harry" who was visiting Lititz Heights from his circus, "Cirque De Banana" a special circus that specializes in monkey training. "Hey, Harry" shouted Issac, "As a monkey trainer, how are your acts."

"Not so good" replied Issac, "The monkeys are returning to their natural habitat, ringmaster wanted to avoid animal abuse. Now we needed a new act. I thought I could use some time off and spend a little time with you, Bro."

"Don't give your hopes up" Peter replied, "The pet show is about to start."

Paige was carrying Masahiro when she saw last year's champion, "Shelly" she was carrying her hamsters for her leaping hamster routine. "I just got to win this competition."

"You did last year," Paige said, "Why not now?"

Shelly didn't answer and ran off.

Mayor Hess came up, "Hello everyone," shouted the mayor, "Welcome to the 100th annual Lititz Heights Pet Show. Please help me welcome former Lititz Heights champion and the Chimp Champ herself, "Tessa "

Tessa came up to the stage with her 3 chimps while whistling to Flight of The Bumblebee. "Thank you, Mayor," shouted Tessa, "Now to kick things off, we have Leah and Tania McBruce and their little, Kirby."

Tania, Leah, and Kirby came on stage. Leah tossed him a pizza a slice, that made him turn into Parasol Kirby.

As Little Miss Starlight was about to show off her dress, a strange whistle that sounded like The Flight of The Bumblebee came from out of nowhere. The pets started attacking and it made Swinger, Sumo, Masahiro, and Little Miss Starlight go off.

Later, Chief Hess and his 2 bloodhounds, "Sheriff" and "Deputy" were sniffing out for any clues. That's when they saw some primate footprints, "Those are monkey footprints" shouted Tessa, "A couple of monkeys must've hypnotized the animals into running off."

"I don't know," replied Kaylin, "These look like to monkey footprints to me."

Later, the girls huddled up to go over a few suspects, "We got 3 suspects," Leah replied, "Harry, he wants a new act for his circus, Tessa, she was a full-time champion for 6 years, and Shelly, who was last year's champion for and was desperate to win."

"Hey" Tania recalled, "Doesn't Shelly's parents run the local pet store, "The Hamster Wheel Pet Shop"

"I must say" Rylie replied, "She must really love hamsters."

"Not like that hamster circus from a few years back that won first place," Tania replied.

Then Estrella saw Tessa hearing their conversation, she got so annoyed and runoff. "Come on chicas" shouted Estrella, "We need to find Swinger."

Later, they arrived at The Hamster Wheel pet store for answers. Shelly's parents, "Brian" and "Georgie" got word about the whole incident at the community center. "We're wondering about the whole hamster obsession Shelly has," Estrella said.

"Oh yeah" Georgie recalled, "Shelly has been strangely obsessed with hamsters since we told her about the pet show with the hamster show winner. This gave her the idea to study up about gerbils. Unlike Aranea, who always talks about spiders."

"This is a bit out of hand" Tania replied, "Constantly talking about gerbils. It does get annoying."

"Not to mention she lead the Save the Guinea Pigs rally at a town hall last year," Kaylin replied, "Where the mayor thought about trying guinea pig tapas."

"That's right" Paige recalled, "I was there too because EATING MEAT IS WRONG"

As the girls were about to leave, they saw that Kirby has wondered off. Leah found Kirby playing around in the fish tanks. After they got him out, Kirby spotted a trail of feathers from a sardine truck.

The girls followed it to an alleyway, "It's locked" shouted Rylie.

"Not for long" Paige replied as she got out some organic chili peppers.

Kirby ate them and turned into Burning Kirby, the door opened and they saw the missing pets, including Swinger. Thanks to Tania's decoding and locksmithing skills, they were free in no time flat, "Swinger!" shouted Estrella as she hugged.

A trucker came in looking petrified, revealing to be Tessa, "That's right" Tania recalled, "You were a 5 year champion in a row, until your 6th year where you lost to a hamster circus."

"You claimed that they were monkey footprints," Estrella replied, "But these were actually chimp footprints."

"That's right" Tessa replied, "I don't know the difference between them anyway."

"And let's not forget that the whistling to the tune where the animals went crazy was the same one you were whistling to," Paige said.

"I probably just a coincidence," shouted Tessa.

"And finally, while we were talking about the hamster circus, you got annoyed by it." Kaylin said, "The same look where people get annoyed by."

"You caught me" Tessa, "I kidnapped the pets, I wanted my revenge after I lost to that hamster circus years ago."

"When are you going to learn that winning doesn't matter?" Leah asked.

"After I take care of your ballerina" Tessa answered as she tried to grab Kaylin.

But Kaylin used some rose perfume on her, which made her eyes sting. Tessa's chimps helped out by freeing the rest of the pets. Then they all took down Tessa.

Later, the community center was up and running again. Tessa was sentenced to 200 hours of community service because she was considered an idol to Lititz Heights. Swinger and Estrella were wrapping up the pet show with their samba routine, "Monkey See, Monkey Doo!" shouted Estrella.

Rylie and Sumo came up to Shelly wondered why she wanted to win this year like she did last year. Shelly explained that she wanted to get on Gerbil World Magazine. She thought that winning 2 years in a row would get her on the cover, "Shelly" said Rylie, "You don't need to win two years in a row. Just write a letter to them how much you love gerbils. And mention the Save the Guinea Pigs rally."

"Your right," replied Shelly, "This did stop the mayor from getting high cholesterol."

Everyone applauded. Mayor Hess came up with a letter of the champion, "This year winner is Kirby" Mayor Hess shouted.

The judges gave Kirby the blue ribbon to Kirby. "We're so proud of you, Kirby" smiled Leah.

"Poyo, Poyo(Thank you, Leah)" Kirby smiled.

Chief Hess was petrified that an alien won the talent show. He told his mother that it was unacceptable, "Remember" Mayor Hess replied, "I banned you from the pet shows for life."

"But I'm your son" Chief Hess growled,

"True" Mayor Hess replied, "But you always mistake the other competitors for cheaters, it's embarrassing. You'd even let Deputy and Sheriff scare the competitors away."

Later, the girls were admiring Kirby's blue ribbon when Estrella realized something, "Now that Tessa is taking community service" Estrella replied, "Who's going to look after her chimps."

"My circus would" replied Harry, "We're in need of a new chimp act and Lennon, McCartney, and Harrison are perfect for the roles"

"Hey there" Issac smiled as he held Leah's hand, "Nice job winning the pet show Leah"

"No prob" smiled Leah as she kissed them.

The other girls were giggling when Mr. Mathmatic scared off Little Miss Starlight and Masahiro.

Sumo chased after Mr. Mathmatic for his behavior while the others started chasing their pets.

The End.


	19. An order of Football Fondue

Football practice was going along fine at Lititz Heights High, along with Cheer practice. Estrella and the other cheerleaders were working on their pyramid when a black guy with blue eyes came up, "Nicely done ladies." the boy commented, "Gives my baby sis a chance to make friends that aren't The Klue Queens."

"Your Norma Jean's brother aren't you?" Estrella replied.

"Yes Little Lady" he answered with an Elvis look"Names Vernon. I'm also the new football captain."

"Your right" Helen shouted as she jumped down, "Welcome aboard the Football Express, actually the name of our football team is The Lititz Heights Leopards. You'll get the picture later."

During their football practice, the star quarterback from last year, "Eddie Nash" asked him to fetch them some lime-flavored water. As Vernon was fetching the water, an anvil fell onto Vernon and injured him., "Vernon!" shouted Norma Jean as she rushed to her injured brother.

Later at Jukebox Rock, Norma Jean was still moping about her brother's injury. Aranea and a blonde girl found her moping and thought that they would comfort her, "Sorry for what happened to your bro" said Aranea, "Names "Aranea" Latin-speaking goth girl, this is Charlotte."

"Yeah" Norma Jean replied, "Y'all have no idea how hard life can be when your fractured."

"We know what you mean," Charlotte replied.

Charlotte didn't say much, which confused Norma Jean, "Forgive Charlotte" Aranea replied, "She doesn't talk much. Usually, I sit with her at lunch at school."

Meanwhile, The Klue Queens were having soy milkshakes while thinking about who in the world would sabotage Vernon's chances of being a football captain. "There is the tailback "Paul Kirk" he hates his position in football, the line back, "Merritt McCall" who is always the weakest link of the team, and finally last years quarterback champ, "Eddie Nash" .

By the door, they saw Rylie and Kaylin's gym teacher and Paul's father Coach Kirk, "Hester, Pareja" he said, "What do you girls want?"

"We want to talk to you about the three students on who would destroy Vernon's football captain reputation." Leah said, "We all know football can be dangerous, but can you tell us about three of the students who most likely would hurt Vernon."

"McCall always behind and keeps forgetting the codes, Nash loves to brag every time he wins and gets better at football and my boy Paul, he always gets hurt during football." Coach Kirk explained, "My wife seems annoyed by my choice of making him play football. She suggested that he should join a new club and a sport that's safer."

"Dancing is safe" Leah recalled, "Maybe he could join one of the dance classes at the community center."

On her way home, Kaylin saw Mr. and Mrs. hudson talking to Principal Hopkins about Vernon's injury. On her way home, she found something by her house. It was a paper with an offense and defense movement. She didn't understand what it meant, but she bet her Uncle Rusty would.

At dinnertime, they were having some broccoli chowder she showed him the paper. Fayth was annoyed because she hates football. Rusty looked and saw that The Offense was the culprit in charge of his injury and the defense was Vernon. Kaylin smiled, "I knew you would help me with this Uncle Rusty" she explained, "You played football while you were in high school."

During school, Kirby barged in and dragged out Estrella, Kaylin, and Tania out. This left Mrs. Hess in confusion, "Kirby" Kaylin said, "We've got school, we'll solve the mystery behind Vernon's mystery after we have lunch."

By a trophy case, Kirby dropped all three girls. Estrella found Swinger on top of the trophy case, "I think Swinger and Kirby have something." Estrella suggested.

"It's a trophy from the championship this fall," Kaylin said, "There's Eddie holding the trophy with pride, and there are Paul and Merritt, looking at him in anger."

"Maybe their just jealous because he was a good football player" Kaylin suggested.

"Or maybe it's because he was showing off his pride" Tania suggested, "When I had my math test today with him, he was bragging because he finally got an A and asked if we were all jealous. I was lucky I got an A+ as usual

"You better go before Principal Hopkins catches you to." Kaylin whispered, "They might sell you guys to the Philadelphia Zoo."

"Poyo(Your right)" Kirby said as they rushed out of the school.

As Kaylin was going back, she saw Paul feeling upset about Vernon's injury. She also heard him saying that he's planning to quit the football team after spring break to unlock his potential of joining the school's orchestra. Kaylin remembered seeing him in the park one day while having a soup picnic with her sisters and she saw him playing the violin. This means that Paul has an alibi.

During lunch, Kaylin was joined by her friends, Norma Jean, Charlotte, and Aranea. Kirby joined in so he can go over the clues, "Girls" she said, "We got to talk. while I was getting back to class, I heard Paul talking about quitting football to join the orchestra. After all, no one is cut out for everything. All of that can wear a person out."

"That is true" Norma Jean recalled, "I met Merritt in my science class today, he told me that he would love to be in the safest position on the football team"

Rylie told them that while the paramedics were taking care of Vernon, she saw a piece of string connected to the lime-flavored water. She remembered that Eddie was the only one on the team who loves limes flavored water and that his football name is, "The Anvilback."

That's when they realized that Eddie sabotaged Vernon's act. Eddie left early because he lip-read the girls. They didn't want him to escape, so they gave Kirby some leftover french fries and he turned into Laser Kirby.

Laser Kirby found Eddie by the trophy case and used the laser to melt the trophy with Eddie's name on it, "My trophy!" he shouted

The girls came up and confronted Eddie, "Okay, Eddie" shouted Kaylin, "We know you sabotaged Vernon's injury."

Eddie dropped and confessed that he purposefully injured Vernon, "I was suppose to be the new captain of the Lititz Heights football team, it was my high school goal." he explained, "Then that Elvis wannabe Vernon Hudson came around and showed us football of the 50s and that his grandpa was the first African American footballer at his high school."

"Luckily, Kaylin found the little paper of your offense/defense for Vernon," Kaylin recalled.

"And the information Coach Kirk and Tania gave us about your bragging and earge to be captain," Leah recalled.

"And that photo of you winning the football championship last fall." Kaylin recalled, "Most of the quarterbacks and linebackers were angry at you for some reason."

"History repeats itself" Rylie explained, "We all need to learn from the past, or else we'll end up living a time loop."

"Time loop, scmime loop" shouted Eddie, "You're not going to report me to that frog witch, Principal Hopkins."

"Can I get a good picture of you with my phone" smiled Kaylin.

"I do love getting my gorgeous face taken" Eddie answered as Kaylin turned on the flash and blinded him.

"I'd even drew one of you if you ever made a fool of yourself," Kaylin explained.

The next day, Leah, Rylie, Tania, Paige, Kaylin, and Aranea were at the football game with a temporary football captain who will fill in Vernon's shoes until he recovers. Merritt became the receiver for the football team because it was safer. Paul, on the other hand, got his wish to give up football for the school orchestra. Coach Kirk told the girls that he's joining the JR tennis team at the community center, "By the way girls" he continued, "What punishment did Principal Hopkins gave that prideful Eddie."

"Get your peanuts, french fries, and potato chips right here," shouted Eddie while getting annoyed by the punishment.

"Principal Hopkins made him serve snacks during the game." smiled Coach Kirk, "Now that's a punishment."

By the bleachers, they saw an injured Vernon with his parents. The girls decided to go up to see how he's doing. "I'm doing just fine girls," Vernon replied, "I probably won't be able to play football this year due to what Eddie did."

"There's one thing I don't get," Aranea said, "Where did he get the anvil?"

"I remember Eddie getting detention last year for destroying the spotlights in the auditorium." Leah recalled, "He must've found the real anvils while cleaning up the prop room. We use real anvils for metalworking scenes."

 _"Here come the cheerleaders" shouted Vernon._

 _The cheerleaders came up and did their cheer._

 _We are the leopards we love to roar_

 _Lititz Heights is not a town of bored._

 _We are ready for a powerful score_

 _And the spots will stay forever more._

"I'm glad Charlotte is now part of the team." smiled Leah, "Gives her a chance to stand out."

"I'm not fond of cheerleading much, but I am going to support Norma Jean and Charlotte no matter what," Aranea explained.

"Now before we begin the game," shouted Helen, "We've got a little treat. Our good friend Kirby is going to perform an ice sculpting routine in 30 seconds."

Estrella tossed a chocolate ice cream at him and he turned into Ice Kirby.

Within the 30 seconds, he turned an ice bloke, to an ice leopard, "POYO!(TADA!)" shouted Kirby as he showed a leopard ice sculptor.

Everyone cheered.

 **The End.**

 **Note: Norma Jean's brother was suppose to be called, "Aaron" but changed to, "Vernon" after Elvis's father to avoid the confusion between him and Rylie's brother.**


	20. An order of Bowling Burgers

At The Ramen Noodle Bowling Alley, The Lititz Heights Haulers were having their bowling game with another school. Amongst the bowlers were Peter, Leah, and Issac. Tania was there too because the members were allowed to bring guests "I'm glad Issac is on the bowling team with me" Leah smiled.

"I need to stay in shape somehow," Issac replied as he kissed Leah.

Peter got jealous, "Well," Peter said, "I shred on a skateboard without a helmet."

"Peter" Tania interrupted, "You always have to wear a helmet when it comes to sports, it's part of safety.

"Tania is right" Leah replied, "Sports safety is important."

"Hey, McBruce" shouted a nasty voice, "Why don't you go bowl in a kitchen, and cook up a little Kirby troubles."

It was Billie and her posse, "What are you doing here, Billie" Leah asked in annoyance.

"If you Creeps must know" Billie replied, "Daddy wanted us to get a little exercise without our bi-weekly Zumba classes. He suggested we do his favorite sport, bowling."

"And my parents both work at a sporting goods shop" Miley replied, "Aren't you jealous of our expensive bowling shirts, from France."

"Not really" Tania replied, "It's nice that your parents are working at a sporting good store."

"No fair" Zara shouted, "You're suppose to be angry."

But Leah and Tania just ignored them and went back to their bowling. "They are right," Isla said, "Miley's parents worked so hard to earn those French bowling shirts. Luckily, my mom let me borrow hers for today."

"Your such a cheapskate, Billie insulted.

"It's called, loaning" shouted Isla.

A few seconds later, the bowling championship was about to begin. They were competing against Reechin Prep's Ready Freddy bowling team and their coach, "Rene Brew" who was an elderly man with old-timey bowling clothes.

During the championships, the Haulers somehow got their bowling wrong, even when Coach Brew keeps saying, "Winning Streak" which is kind of suspicious to Leah. The judges checked the score and declared the Ready Freddy team the winners. Leah was okay with the team doing their best, but then she saw a bowling ball stuck while coming out. After Issac and Peter both helped get Leah' bowling ball out, they saw that there were mechanical balls and not real balls, "Sounds your our of the league" Billie laughed as Miley and Zara joined in.

Isla on the other hand, felt sorry for them because they were bamboozled.

As the duo were outside the bowling alley. They saw Lorraine in her car, "Girls" she shouted, "It's almost time for dinner, I have some shrimp gumbo in the crockpot."

"Poyo, poyo(Yummy, gumbo)" Kirby smiled

Inside the car, they saw an elderly man and woman inside, "Grandma Clarice, Grandpa Wendell" Leah asked in horror, "What are you two doing here?"

"We came to visit you two" Grandma Clarice replied, "Technically, it was your grandpa's idea. We didn't drive all the way from Harrisburg to see you girls compete in that bowling championship."

"About that" Tania replied, "Someone rigged our balls."

"What" shouted Grandpa Wendell, "That's insane.

Before they were about to drive, Issac showed up and was pleased by meeting his girlfriend's grandparents, "These must be your grandparents" Issac replied, "It's nice to meet you two. I came to tell Tania that we've got a few suspects on who would rig the balls."

On the drive home, Leah looked through the list

 _Carole Whitton- Snack bar attendant who keeps lying down on the job_

 _Rene Brew- He keeps saying "Winning Streak" every time the bowling balls go out of control._

 _Nic Barlow- Assistant manager at the bowling alley who's been having financial problems with the Ramen Noodle._

At home, Leah and Tania saw that there were two crockpots, wondering why are there two of them, "I made my special, cantaloupe gumbo." shouted Grandpa Wendell, "I knew how much you loved it as a child, Tania."

"Grandpa" Tania replied sadly, "This isn't a bad time to serve your cantaloupe gumbo. We use to make it all the time, I'd even taught you and Leah how to cook, bowl and do some decoding."

Just then, Rylie, Paige, Kaylin, Estrella, and Swinger came in, saying that they got their text about the championship. After getting Kaylin acquainted with Grandpa Wendell and Grandma Clarice, Kirby came in eating the cantaloupe gumbo. Grandpa Wendell got upset because he was up all night preparing that. Lorraine calmed him down saying that the crockpot he used was starting to get old and it was time he needed a new one. Unfortunately, Grandpa Wendell didn't listen, he wanted to help his granddaughters solve the mystery.

Grandma Clarice decided to shop online with Lorraine for a new crockpot while they figure out who's responsible for the rigged bowling balls.

By the Ramen Noodle, they saw Carole cleaning up the doors. Grandpa Wendell tried to interrogate her like Sam Spade, but Tania decided to do it like Sherlock Holmes. Carole explained that she worked there to pay off her college education and really wanted to work at a mattress warehouse, which explained why she sleeps all the time. Leah suggested that she should sign a letter of resignation and start working at Lamby Lad's Mattress and Sleeping Supplies store.

To repay them for giving her to confidence to achieve her dreams and controlling their grandpa, she let them in to solve the mystery.

Rylie suggested that they should go to the security room for answers. When they got there, it was locked. Paige remembered that Grandpa Wendell taught Tania and Leah how to decode. After a little decoding, they were in the security room. Kaylin and Paige decided to look for more clues while they were at it.

"Lucky for me I'm part of the Audio Visual Club, usually I run a camera," Tania replied as she zoomed the footage in to see, Rene Brew.

"What is the name of Sir Flinders Petrie is Rene doing?" shouted Wendell as the girls looked in shock.

Grandpa Wendell looked at his granddaughters, then their friends and Kirby, then he took a deep breath, "I was bowling partners with Rene Brew back in the early 60s. We both even came up with the name for the first bowling league in Lititz Heights High's history, "The Bullwinkle Bowlers."

"Bullwinkle," asked Paige as she and Kaylin came in, "As in the ditzy moose from that early 60s cartoon."

"Even though we were on the same team" Grandpa Wendell replied, "We both competed for everything back at LH High."

"You went to Lititz Heights High?" Kaylin asked,

"Sure" Grandpa Wendell replied, "I was the Wendell, The Winning Streak Bowler, McBruce." "

Kaylin told them that while they were surveying the footage, they found a trophy of Rene and Wendell's names together, figuring that they were connected. Outside, they heard a bang, "Darn these stupid bowling balls!"

By the bowling ball racks, they saw Rene rigging them, "It is you" Grandpa Wendell shouted, "My arch-rival from high school. Figuring you would come and steal my Clarice?"

"Why bother" shouted Rene, "You were always better than me."

They had to stop him fast. Paige got out Wendell's old crockpot and saying that feeding it to Kirby would be better than tossing it out. With a big gulp, he turned into, Cook Kirby.

He cooked up some nachos and tossed them into Rene's mouth. With a gulp, he started to crave for more. Kirby made enough nachos to keep Rene busy until the cops show up.

Later, Chief Hess and Deputy Downs were wondering how did the Klue Queens figure out it was Rene, "Our first clues was whenever Coach Brew says, "Winning Streak" the bowls went out of control." Leah explained, "Which is not only the code where the bowling balls get out of control in order to make us lose, but it was awful a painful reminder of his rivalry with our grandpa, right Tania."

"That's right" Tania replied as she adjusted her glasses, "And let's not forget the camera footage from the night before where we see Coach Brew going through the bowling balls."

"And the trophy with both Wendell and Rene's name on it" Paige recalled, "Figuring they both had a connection back in the early 60s. When The Haulers were The Bullwinkle Bowlers, after The Bullwinkle Show."

"You were always a better bowler than me." explained Rene to Wendell, "Every time I practiced, I never got better. When Clarice moved to Lititz Heights during our senior year in high school. I thought I would impress her with my tap dancing, but she was more interested in your bowling skills!"

Just then, Clarice and Lorraine came in, after getting Leah's call, "It was not only his good bowling skills that made me fall for Wendell" Clarice explained, "It was how he taught kids how to be better bowlers and better people."

"When I heard that the granddaughters of my rival were on the new bowling team," Rene finished, "I knew I had my revenge. Thanks to a little computer engineering I learned in the 80s, I rigged the balls and made you guys lose. Now give me more nachos."

"There won't be any nachos where you're going." Deputy Downs replied as he and Sheriff Hess took him away.

The next day, the school board gave The Haulers the trophy and apologized for the confusion. Also, they were thrilled to meet the legendary Winning Streak McBruce and they all got his autograph. This gave Nic a great chance to increase the income for The Ramen Noodle and he gets to be Reechin Prep's bowling coach. As they were enjoying themselves, Leah saw that something was wrong with Kirby, "Kirby" shouted Leah, "That's not a giant gumball, that's a bowling ball!"

But it was too late, Kirby ate the bowling ball and turned into a bowler, "Bowling Kirby." laughed Grandpa Wendell, "There's something you don't see every day."

 **The End.**


	21. An order of Graffiti Gazpacho

On a dark and stormy night at the police dept. A mysterious figure came into the police dept, he got out some spray paint and started vandalizing the walls. Then the figure left leaving behind a substance.

In the morning, Leah, Kaylin, Tania, and Paige were gathering the Friendly Scouts for their tour of the prison. "Leah," asked a friendly scout, "Will the criminals attack us?"

"They won't hurt us" Leah answered, "Mr. Down has been locked away in the most elaborate high-security prison in Pennsylvania, that way he won't sabotage the cafeteria."

"That's a relief" replied a friendly scout, "Because I'll never forget how he took all of the lychee nuts from out vegan restaurant without paying."

"It's a good thing Ricardo paid for all that" Paige smiled.

"I sure did" replied Ricardo, "I didn't want another restaurant going out of business.

As they got inside, they saw that the entire place was vandalized with blue paint spray. The drawings on the walls were completely lousy. The Friendly Scouts knew that another mystery is a brewing, "Who do you think would sabotage the police dept.?" Tania asked.

Deputy Downs made a list on who would vandalize the place.

Lula Sharpe(Policewoman)- She's arrested numerous criminals for vandalism and learned a few things from them.

Regan McLure(Janitor)- He seems strangely obsessed with the color blue, the same color as the spray paint.

Romilda Castagnola(Crossing guard)- She's always carrying art supplies to work.

Da'jonte Gamble(Evidence Technician)- He was the only one in the building when the vandalism happened.

Estrella and Rylie were both leaving Roadhouse Fantasia for breakfast when they got a text from Leah

 _Estrella, meet me and Paige at the library while Rylie meets Tania and Kaylin by the prison._

At the police station, Rylie showed up while finishing her waffles. Then tossed out the to-go bag. "Okay" she said, "What mystery are we solving now?"

"Who vandalized the police station" answered Tania as the three girls came in to see Romilda with an easel.

She was getting out blue paint when Kaylin stopped her, "Have you been vandalizing the place."

"I would never do something that dumb" Romilda replied in an Italian accent, "I've been an art student in high school and look what I've done."

They looked at Romilda's art, to see that it was a beautifully done picture of her guiding a bunch of kindergartners to school, "Wow" Kaylin said, "That is beautiful.

"Si" replied Romilda, "I've been spending a week painting this and I'm going to give this to my grandmother for her 90th birthday."

"Can't respect a 90-year-old grandmother" Tania replied, "Your good.

Meanwhile at the Lititz Heights Public Library, Leah, Paige, and Estrella were looking for books on vandalism when they found a pair of Pakistani twins going through the art section, "It's just the Zand Twins, Mufit and Wadha Zand." Leah explained, "They're always pulling pranks on everyone. Last week they got detention for vandalizing the football field."

Mufit and Wadha stopped reading when they saw Kirby, "It's Kirby," Mufit said as they walked up to them, "The town's newest little puffball."

Wadha got out a candy bar from her bag, "Care for some chocolate" asked Wadha.

"Wadha" Mufit replied as he got out a bag of chips, "He doesn't want chocolate, he wants chips."

"Chocolate" Wadha shouted

"Chips" Mufit shouted

"Chocolate" Wadha shouted

"Chips" Mufid shouted

"Or chocolate chip cookies!" Estrella shouted.

"Estrella" Paige replied, "What did we say about encouraging The Zand Twins. Also, we're not allowed to bring food into the library?"

"Sorry" Estrella replied in embarrassment as Swinger laughed from the window.

"You had to leave Swinger outside," Leah said.

"I don't want him to eat lice out of the people's hair again," Estrella explained.

Leah turned to The Zand Twins and said, "We could use your help."

"You can do something good for our community." Paige replied, "We're trying to figure out who would vandalize the police station and there's an old saying, "Fight Fire With Fire" so maybe we could use some spray paint experts."

"How much do we get paid," asked Mufit

"We'll give you All You Can Eat Dessert at Roadhouse Fantasia and be in our 100th commercial," Leah suggested.

"We're in" smiled Wadha

Meanwhile, Swinger and Kirby were both having a little picnic with fish sandwiches and bananas for brunch. That's when they spotted a mysterious figure vandalizing the library with blue paint spray. Swinger knew he had to help Estrella, so he tossed all the fish sandwiches to Kirby, which turned him into Hammer Kirby.

Kirby tried to get the criminal, but the criminal got away. On the library wall, it said, "Kirby Stinks", Swinger started to laugh, but Kirby started to cry. Outside, Leah rushed to a crying Kirby and comforted him. Mufit and Wadha saw the vandalizer had janitor shoes and last night, a mysterious guy with janitor shoes came into their family's art shop and bought all the blue spray paint.

At Mufit and Wadha's family art shop, Zand Art, their parents told them that a worker from the police station came to the shop because he said that he had an art project repainting the police station. Paige knew that was suspicious because the police station was just repainted last December and she truly remembered it, because she volunteered to help out.

"Clean up in aisle 5" shouted the announcer as The Klue Queens, Swinger, Kirby, and The Zand Twins rushed over.

By the paint section, they saw the same figure stealing blue paint. Leah found someone feeling full from a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and ask if she could give it to Kirby, the person said yes and went off, "Kirby" shouted Leah as she tossed a peanut butter and jelly sandwich to him, "Suck it up!"

Just like that he turned into, Copy Kirby, and made a million Kirbys attack the vandalized. With a removal of the fedora, the figure turned out to be Regan McLure. Deputy Downs rushed outside to see what was going on. He glared at Regan, "I knew somebody who loves blue more than anyone could be responsible for the vandalism."

"First there was the terrible art we had, we knew it couldn't be Romilda, because her art was beautiful" Tania explained.

"Then at the library" Paige replied, "The Zand Twins told us that their family's art shop recently sold all of their blue paint sprays to a man with janitor shoes."

"And let's not forget where we went to Zand Art" Kaylin recalled, "Mr. and Mrs. Zand told us that Regan came the night before the vandalism and told us that he has an "Art Project" repainting the station."

"I always wanted to be on the Lititz Heights Police Force" Regan explained, "But you guys always turn me down, saying that I wasn't cut out to be a policeman. So you made me a JANITOR"

"You got to take what life gives you." Estrella explained, "You can't always get what you want."

"And why would you vandalize the library?" asked Rylie

"I got banned from the library from taking the books and ripping out the pages about the color blue." Regan explained, "I just wanted to keep all the facts for the color blue to myself."

"This was my fault" Sheriff Hess replied, "Regan couldn't cooperate with the other police folk. Instead of sending him to jail, I'm going to make you clean up what you did to the police station and the library."

Da'jonte and Lula came in, figuring that they can supervise Regan until his debt is paid. Da'jonte told the girls that he was in the station last night because he was going through the evidence for a smuggling ring that was just wrapped up and figured that the diamonds were from South Africa. Paige figured that diamond closeups would be a perfect painting that Romilda could do, Da'jonte decided to tell her that.

Later in their hideout, Leah was teaching Kirby a new tap routine when Tania got her laptop ready because it was going to be broadcasted on Facetube. "Here it comes" shouted Tania, "Our 100th Roadhouse Fantasia Commercial."

Mufit and Wadha were both on, spray painting food on a skateboard ramp.

Craving for something, not even the spraypainting can handle your appetite.

Mufit and Wadha both nodded their heads. Mufit wanted something salty and Wadha wanted something sweet.

Then what are we waiting for, come on down to Roadhouse Fantasia?

Established in 1935, after the 100th anniversary of Lititz Height's founding. Roadhouse Fantasia offers a variety of foods from the spicy regions of Meixco, to the lucky charms of China, Roadhouse Fantasia will feed you breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

Mufit and Wadha ate their cravings while saying, The Fantasy of the Food.

The girls applauded for a job well done. They owe it all to Paige and Estrella's casting suggestions to the director, Tania's camera skills, Rylie's security defense, Leah and Kaylin's cooking and Swinger and Kirby's helping The Zand Twins go to the restaurant.

Kirby then starts getting into the leftover popcorn and ate it, along with the bowl, "Ooh Kirby" Leah giggled.

 **The End.**


	22. An order of Munchikin Marble Cake

It was late at night at Lititz Heights Elementary. A staff meeting for the end of school carnival was going on. The African American principal, Principal Ingram, decided to go to the bathroom while the staff discusses what should they serve for snacks. By the time he came out of the bathroom, he saw a group of circus clowns trashing the carnival with silly string and hankies. As the clowns were leaving, one of them left behind a business card that says, " _J. T's Circus Supplies_ ".

In the morning, Kaylin was arriving in the classroom of Chelsea Blanch, who is Helen's mother. Inside, the children waved at Kaylin. Two of them were Leelane and Kristi, Kaylin waved to them back "Class" said Mrs. Blanch, "This is Kaylin Hester, she'll be visiting us for the day."

"That's my big sister" shouted Leelane as she rose her hand.

"Good job, Leelane" smiled Mrs. Blanch, "You raised your hand."

During the visit, she taught kids how to draw perfect roses, the importance of separating recyclables, and a few acting techniques. Then it was time for recess. As the children were rushing out to the playground, Mrs. Blanch stopped them, "I'm afraid there won't be recess today kids" she sadly explained, "Someone just trashed the playground."

"That's okay" smiled Kaylin, "We can go to the gym and I can teach them a little ballet. Even boys can do it."

As they were all heading off to the gymnasium, they bumped into a very cute teacher, "That's Mr. Fitzrobert" Kristi explained, "Our music teacher, he's been teaching us about circus music lately."

"He is kind of cute" Kaylin smiled as Mr. Fitzrobert looked at her back and smiled.

A few minutes later, Kaylin was wrapping up the pirouette basics when Principal Ingram came in with a shocked look on his face. Kaylin explained to them that this was a good way for them to beat the, "No Recess Blues" like one of her uncle's favorite songs. Principal Ingram explained that he loved listening to blues music and before he was the school principal, he was a local DJ. He decided to let her investigate the trashing of the playground.

He showed Kaylin the business card for JT's Circus Supplies. Kaylin took out a magnifying glass from her purse and saw that it had Russian fine prints, "Principal Ingram" Kaylin asked, "Do you have any suspects?"

"There is our gym teacher Gechina Agüero, who was an acrobat in the circus before working at LH Elm, our visiting clowning instructor, Josie Timurovich, she had the same equipment that the clowns had when they attacked the playground, and Mr. Raymond Fitzrobert, He is currently involved in circus music."

"Not him" Kaylin replied in disbelief, "He's cute."

"If I learned anything from those James Bond Movies" Principal Ingram replied as he glared at Kaylin, "Is that looks can be deceiving."

Outside Lititz Heights Elm, Kirby was noticing the silly string and the clown hankies. Kirby decided to play a little blind man's buff with them.

Inside, the kindergartners were wrapping up recess when Kristi saw Kirby coming in, "Kirby" laughed Kristi, "You can't go around our school blindfolded, you'll break something."

Kaylin danced her way through to help the defenseless puffball. She grabbed him and removed his blindfold. Kirby got so dazzled by Kaylin's face, he hugged her. "Get back to class children" Kaylin replied, "It's storytime with Mrs. Blanch, she's going to read you The Gingerbread Man."

Kirby wanted to join, but Kaylin told them that they had to investigate what happened to the playground, much to Kirby's disappointment. Kaylin disguised herself as a lunch lady. She danced her way through the kitchen while looking for clues. Coach Agüero saw her routines and was impressed.

Kaylin saw the lunch lady's table to find some origami. Lucky for her, she's very good at it. She looked at the origami and realized something, "It's a map of the school." Kaylin replied.

"Nice job Kaylin" shouted a voice.

It was Raymond, he came to have an early lunch before he goes online shopping. Kaylin was wondering what he was shopping for. Raymond showed her a picture of a circus purse. He explained that he was going to buy his mom a circus purse for her birthday. He also told her that he's also fluent in Russian because he noticed a few Russian words on the map.

"Excuse me," asked a woman in a Russian accent. "What are you doing here?"

Kaylin and Raymond were both wondering what was Josie doing here, Josie came to pick up a few silly strings. "What?" asked Kaylin

"I mean" Josie nervously replied, "Get my circus supplies, play a prank on Principal Ingram"

Kaylin and Raymond started to suspect that she was the culprit. Raymond got out some cotton candy to give Kaylin confidence. She and Kirby shared it and Kirby became, UFO Kirby.

UFO Kirby shooted out lasers which made Josie dance like a circus clown. Her henchmen were watching her from a distance and thought she was doing, The Dance of the UFOS.

"Your a charmer" Kaylin smiled as Raymond Blushed.

Later, Principal Ingram was wondering on how did Kaylin figure out the mystery, "Our first clue was the business card for JT's Circus Supplies" Kaylin explained, "First we thought that JT was a boy, but it turned out to be a woman."

"How did you know that Josie Timurovich was JT," asked Principal Ingram.

"Because there was Russian writing in the fine print" explained Kaylin, " Also, in the cafeteria kitchen, I saw the map of the school in the origami form of a balloon octopus. The map also had Russian writing in it. That's when I knew that Josie was JT."

"I was once a student here at Lititz Heights Elm" explained Josie, "Until I got expelled for pranking the school play of "The Gingerbread Man" I waited 20 years to get my revenge. All I needed is enough supplies and the recruitment of these clowns."

"Gee Boss" shouted a clown, "Looks like we're going to need to do some time in jail."

The next day, Kaylin was coming home from the pet groomer with Little Miss Starlight when she saw her closest friends around for a special occasion, "Happy birthday, Kaylin" they all shouted.

It was Kaylin's birthday today and it was circus themed in honor of the recent mystery. Fayth gave her a new pack of origami paper from her school store, Leah gave her the Teaching is Fun badge, Tania and Riley both gave her 3 fashion magazine they got on sale at the bookstore, Paige, and Estrella gave her a new dress with a harp on it, Rusty and Leelane, on the other hand, had a special surprise for Kaylin.

Behind her, was an African American couple "MOM! DAD!" Kaylin smiled as she hugged her parents.

"We thought we could visit you guys from Atlanta." explained Mrs. Hester, "My little bro finally had enough money to buy us airline tickets for Pennsylvania.

"Thank you, Uncle Rusty" Kaylin smiled, "This is the best birthday ever."

"And it's not over yet" shouted Raymond, coming out of the house.

Raymond came in with a circus-themed container with a mixture of strawberries and cherries because he knew that nutrition is important. After Kaylin took a strawberry, Raymond kissed Kaylin.

 **The End.**


	23. An order of Springboli part 1

The clock stroke Three at Lititz Heighs High, students coming out for Spring Break, "Finally" shouted Rylie" Spring Break has arrived."

"I know" Leah smiled, "We get to go to the filming for Let's All Dance Until We're Sick: Australia!"

"Don't you have a cousin in Australia" Kaylin asked

"Yeah, Clark" replied Leah, "He's a tap dancer. Auditioned by doing the 42nd Street finale."

Estrella rushed up to them with Helen, Martin, and Issac following them, "Get this" smiled Estrella, "Issac, Martin, and Helen are going to join us for our trip to Australia.

"How is that possible?" asked Paige

"You know that Let's All Dance Until We're Sick: Australia had their Down Under The Dance competition?" asked Estrella.

Yeah" Paige replied.

"Helen won with her cross between Latin and Cheerleading" Estrella explained, "I'm glad I gave her some Latin dance lessons."

"I finally get to meet my dancing idols from Down Under." smiled Helen.

"Groovy" Paige smiled

During the flight to Australia, Leah and Issac watched a famous Australian movie, Martin and Rylie ate some meat pies w potato chips, Helen and Estrella braided each other's hair, Paige and Kaylin looked through the pamphlet for Westfield, and Tania and Miss. McBruce looked through some pictures of Miss. McBruce and her older brother, "Wayne" who is Clark's father, "You haven't seen Uncle Wayne in 6 years, Mom." Leah replied.

"I know" Lorraine replied, "He's estranged from Mom and Dad, because he was always so lazy and never lands down a job. That is, until LADUWS: Australia gave him a choreographer's job."

"How did he learn about LADUWS: Australia'a job opening?" asked Tania

"That's private" Miss. McBruce nervously replied, "Let's just enjoy our family reunion."

"Did we reallly have to bring Miss. McBruce along" asked Estrella.

"The rules clearly state that they have to bring an adult supervisor for our safety." Helen explained, "My parents are going to visit my grandmother in the Catskill Mountains, so I think Mrs. McBruce would make a better chaperone. Besides, she hasn't seen her older brother in 6 years like Tania said."

"Sibling ties" Estrella said.

Kirby and Swinger on the other hand were in the baggage area. Estrella knew that Swinger and Kirby would be bored to death during the flight, so she gave them some Australia coloring books. Kirby colored in the landmarks of Australia, The Ulruru, The Sydney Opera House, The Harbour Bridge and The Great Barrier Reef. Swinger colored in the bananas, apples, kiwis, and mangos. Then they sensed something. He opened his carrier to sense the bananas in a banana shaped suitcase, then they ate the bananas.

As they got to the airport lobby, they saw a blonde handsome and flamboyant man, with a sign that said, "Leah and Tania McBruce" "This is our cousin, "Clark McBruce" Leah replied

Both Tania and Leah rushed up to their cousin and hugged him, "Hey Aunt Lorraine" Clark smiled in his Australian accent, "It's good to see you again"

After Leah introduced Clark to her friends and Issac, she saw that Kirby and Swinger has gone missing. "Hey" shouted a tourist"Where's my bananas?"

By their luggage, they saw that Kirby and Swinger were eating the contraband bananas, the guard came in and grabbed the guy who brought contraband bananas, "Bringing in contraband food into the country" he said, "Your coming with me, buddy."

Later, they arrived at Studio Aquarius, home of Let's All Dance Until We're Sick: Australia. Clark introduced him to the recent dancers in the competition Tara, Xenia, Dena, Jordan, and Keiynan, "Hey Keiynan" Clark smiled as he blushed.

"Hey Keiynan" smiled Clark.

Leah and Tania started to suspect something that their cousin is hiding. Along with Estrella and Helen, they walked up to him, "You like him, don't you Clark" asked Leah

"Well" Clark nervously said, "Yeah"

"Wait" Estrella said, "Clark is gay?"

"He is" Leah replied, "But he hasn't come out to Uncle Wayne and Aunt Milly."

"You shouldn't be ashamed of being gay" Estrella explained, "I came out two years ago when I got a love letter from Helen on Valentine's Day."

"That's so sweet" smiled Clark.

Suddenly, a gorgeous celebrity came in "That's our American judge this season, "Zhane Ephraim" explained Clark, "He's also our supervisor."

"Zhane Ephraim" Paige asked, "From Boarding School Musical, he's even cuter in person."

Instead of spotting Paige, he noticed Kaylin for her cuteness, thus making Paige jealous.

Later, they were on the set of LADUWS: Australia for the final dress rehearsal. They were split up into three pairs, Clark and Tara, Keiynan and Xenia, and Dena and Jordan. While they were going through their dance routine, someone dropped a light on them. Jordan pushed Clark out of the way, costing his legs. "I guess that Jordan and Dena are disqualified from the contest." the handsome host guessed.

"Your right, Montana" replied the female producer, "We can't afford any more injuries."

"Those must be the host of the show, Montana Marley, and the producer, Paris Parking" whispered Tania.

As they were cautiously taking care of Jordan, Montana looked at Clark and winked at him, but Clark was too busy taking care of Jordan. "All right" shouted a scary female security guard, "Paramedics are on their way, they'll take Jordan to the hospital ASAP."

"Sloane" Paris replied, "Don't scare away the contestants, we're trying to run a show."

"Plus think of the ratings from this." smiled Montana.

"I don't care" shouted Sloane, "All I need to do is get Jordan safely to the hospital."

Later at the cafeteria, Kirby and Swinger came in with some loose bolts from the spotlight that hit Jordan, prooving that the whole thing was a setup. They needed to figure out who tried to injure Clark and send Jordan to the hospital, "I made a list of suspects to see who's responsible for the, "accident"." Tania explained.

Wayne McBruce- Always acts lazy.

Montana Marley(The host of the show)-Liked the publicity the show brought

Paris Parkings(The producer of the show)- Gets worried about production budget, too much.

"And don't forget the security guard, Sloane" Estrella replied, "She's creepy."

"Now that you mention it" Wayne replied, "I never seen my dad do chores around the house nor help me nor my sister with my homework

Tania turned her head to see Kirby in the kitchen, "Kirby" shouted Tania, "Don't eat that shrimp on the barbie,"

But it was too late, he turned into, Tornado Kirby.

He made a big mess around the place. Luckily, a note flew into Clark's face, "Hey girls" he shouted, "I think Kirby got us on something."

It was a poem to Clark.

 _Dear Clark_

 _Daisies are white_

 _Dafodils are yellow_

 _Your dancing is what makes my heart mellow_

 _I want to be your romantic fellow_

 _And hate will no longer be a swellow._

 _Sign, your gay crush_

"This didn't make sense at the end" Kaylin replied, "But it looks like Clark has a secret admirer."

"Apparently" replied Rylie, "This is just like Bohemian Rhapsody. Where Paul Prenter alienates Freddie from his family."

"We need to get more clues before we jump to any conclusions."

"Now that's the sound of that!"

"You heard about us."

I'll go with Issac" Leah suggested, "Tania and Clark go, Rylie and Martin, Estrella and Helen, and Zhane, Paige, and Kaylin"

"I don't think that was a good idea." Issac said as he pointed to Paige and Kaylin, stairing at Zhane

"Well" Leah whispered, "Maybe they'll learn not to fight over a guy."

As they were continuing looking for clues, Issac, Clark, Tania, and Leah decided to stick together, since Clark figured they could use some family time. Just then, they saw Miss. McBruce enjoying herself. But behind her, a mysterious figure had two knives in his hands. They thought the figure was going to steal from Miss. McBruce. Clark gave some pineapples he took from the cafeteria, and Kirby turned into Needle Kirby.

As they took down the figure, they saw the hooded figure remove his hood, revealing to be Wayne McBruce, Lorraine's older brother, "Uncle Wayne?" asked Leah

"Dad" Clark asked.

 **Note: Keiynan is named after LGBT dancer/actor Keiynan Lonsdale. In fact, most of the dancers were named after actors from Dance Academy.**


	24. An Order of Springboli part 2

They were all shocked to see Miss. McBruce's older brother with a bunch of knives and they explained that he was going to kill her, "He wasn't trying to kill me" Miss. McBruce corrected, "He was going to show me his knife dance routine."

"Does that sound dangerous?" Issac asked.

"Unless you have toy knives." Uncle Wayne replied with a smile.

Kirby looked at the knive and stubbed his hand to make sure it's a toy. He didn't get hurt, knowing that its fake. Lorraine adjusted her glasses and said, "You sounded more shock than Grandpa Wendell when he moved to Australia."

"And all because you had to help me get a job" Wayne recalled.

"You gave Uncle Clark the job opening?" asked Leah in horror, "Why didn't you tell us."

"When we were kids" Lorraine explained, "Grandma Clarice and Grandpa Wendell usually pay attention to me for being hardworking and studious."

"That's sounds kind of like me." Tania recalled.

"I know" Lorraine replied, "Usually Clark forsakes his chores for the love of dancing and he usually eats alone at dinnertime. Dancing was the only club he'd ever join. When my parents tried to give him a job, he'd just refused. I knew I couldn't let my brother be disowned by the McBruce name, so I had to take matters into my own hand and send a job offering from Rightyo. com, the job hunting site. That's when he found a job in his dream vacation place, Australia. We both agreed not to tell our parents about this, because Grandpa vowed to let me stay out of it."

"Wow" Tania exclaimed, "All this so you could save Uncle Wayne from being disowned."

"Besides" Miss. McBruce replied, "If it weren't for me, he wouldn't have met Milly and had Clark and Eva"

"That is true Aunt Lorraine" Clark replied as he looked at his father, "Dad, I have a confession to make as well. I'm gay."

"You, you are?" asked Wayne.

"I wanted to tell you" replied Clark, "But after Eva was born, I didn't want to give her ideas."

"Oh Clark," replied Wayne as he hugged him, "You didn't have to hide anything from me, nor your mother."

"Looks like Clark has the heart to come out of the closet" Issac replied, "But I wonder how the others are doing?"

Meanwhile, Rylie and Martin were in employee lounge checking on Jordan. He told the duo that their okay and was offering them some Australian crackers. Tara and Xenia explained that all six of them are very good friends and that they would never stage a disaster.

Estrella and Helen were in the makeup dept. They saw a door left open, which turned out to be Montana's room. Inside, they saw numerous flowers, "Look at all of these daisies and daffodils." Estrella said, "Just like in the poem Clark showed us."

"Yeah" Helen replied, "Doesn't that sound a little coincidental that the poem and the flowers in the dressing room are connected.

Swinger looked around to see a bunch of bananas on his table. He got so hungry, that he ate every last one of them up. "We better get out of here before Sloane catches us" Helen suggested.

"Si" Estrella replied, "We don't Swinger to overstuff himself."

Paige, Kaylin, and Zhane were looking for clues while Paige and Kaylin stairing lovingly at Zhane. Kaylin tried to impress Zhane with her ballet, but Paige interupted with her disco routine. "Quit all that fighting" Sloane shouted, "This is just like Montana arguing with the other technicians when he started working here."

"Wait" Kaylin asked "Montana was a technician?"

"Not everyone starts out as a show host." explained Zhane, "I started out in a few small roles on the Sci-fi show, "Light Insect"

"That's right Zhane" said Sloane, "And you better get your but over to Room C4 for the interview on the finale."

"Yes ma'am" Zhane replied nervously as he took off.

"You know Kay" Paige said, "I just remembered that violence always makes things worst. So let's not fight over that hot celebrity."

"And besides" Kaylin replied, "Being a celebrity is a very busy job. You might not have time to relax."

They met up with the others at their hotel room, thinking about what their going through. After examining each and every one of the clues they went through, Leah, Tania, and Clark started to figure out who was responsible for Jordan's injury. Tania thought up a plan, but they decided to do it tomorrow night.

At the finale the next day, everyone was dazzled up to see who will win the competition. An Australian mother and young daughter were holding up signs that say, "Clark Makes Me Spark". It was Clark's mother, "Milly" and his 6 year old sister, "Eva". He was thrilled to see his family for the finale.

After the theme of the show came on, Montana came on stage, "Good evening Australia" he shouted, "This is your host, "Montana Marley" speaking. I regret to inform all of your that Jordan and Dena are disqualified from the contest after a little trouble with the spotlight, which was supposed to be for Clark.

Clark shut his mouth, "Ugh, ignore that" Clark replied, "I just love the way he smiles and that footage of him being shirtless while reharsing for the songs.

"Don't you have something to tell us, Monty" asked Leah from a distance.

Onstage, The Klue Queens were all dazzled up in their signature dance clothes, "Hey" shouted Montana, "Your not allowed onstage."

"That's okay" Tania replied, "Sloane let us in, because she hates it when show hosts like you try to sabotage your crush's reputation."

"What are you talking about?" asked Montana.

"Don't play dumb," replied Rylie, "They way you talked about Clark, sounds like you want to be more than just friends."

"That's because I'm gay." Montana replied as the audience became shocked in horror, "I always wanted to tell Clark how I felt, but the rules of LADUWS: Australia say, "No worker/competitor dating". He also had a hugh crush on the Contemporary Creep, Keiynan . So I decided to stage a little accident and confess my love for Clark while he recovers in the hospital."

"That host is really messed up." Tania said.

"That is no way to confess your feelings Monty!" Clark replied as he came onstage with Tara, Xenia, and Keiynan, "You really have been drinking a lot of coffee."

"Well there were our suspicions that Monty caused your disaster," Paige said, "First, he looked at you while tending to Jordan, next there was his poem of daisy and daffodils, which was pretty creepy, and then there was his room filled with dafodils and daisies, like they did in the poem. Also, while Paige and Kaylin were interviewing Sloane, she told us that he started out as a technician before he became Let's All Dance Until We're Sick's host."

"Now all of you are going to throw me in jail and the show is off the air." growled Monty.

"Not exactly" Paris replied as she snapped her fingers.

Out of nowhere, Sloane came in and grabbed Montana by the ear, "Listen, my kids were on the show last year for their Sibling Step Dancing. Now I'm going to teach you the basic of dancing safety."

As he was being dragged off the stage, everyone cheered. Paris knew that the show must go on, so she decided to take the wheel for the finale. "Okay mates" shouted Paris, "Put your hands together for Clark and Tara and Keiynan and Xenia."

Clark and Tara performed a contemporary dance, while Keiynan and Xenia performed a salsa routine. Kirby wanted to help out too, so Kaylin and Paige gave him some macadamia nuts and turned him into, Rainbow Kirby.

Onstage, Kirby performed a wonderful spetacular of rainbows. This gave Tara and Xenia an idea. They both pushed Clark and Keiynan into the middle and they held hands. This made the audience cheer, "Keiynan" said Clark, "I love you."

Keiynan blushed and said, "I love you too, Clark."

Clark and Keiynan kissed on live TV. Aunt Milly was suprised by this, she also covered Eva's eyes, so she won't get ideas.

"Tara" whispered Paris, "Your not upset because Clark is gay?"

"No way" Tara replied, "I'm a bisexual, plus I'm dating Xenia's older sister."

Paris got onstage and she announced the winners, Tara and Clark, because he confessed his love for Keiynan and the judges loved their rainbow colored clothes. Aunt Milly and Uncle Wayne were proud of their son, not only for winning the contest, but for coming out on live TV.

A few days later, the girls were back in school. Leah was calling Clark through her video chat, and Keiynan was there too. Plus their going to be the next host for the new season of Let's All Dance Until We're Sick: Australia. "We're so proud of you boys" smiled Estrella, "Your going to make great hosts."

"Thank you" replied Clark, "Tara and Xenia are going to start an LGBT campaign, "Rainbow Steps" where they support gay and lesbian dancers. Also, Jordan and Dena are going to start dating after Jordan recovers from his injury."

"That's a relief" replied Leah, "Because you got to take time to recover."

"We got to go" Clark replied, "We got a talk show interview in 10 minutes."

After they phone off, Billie came in feeling burned up. "Billie" asked Leah, "What happened to you?"

"If you must know losers" Billie replied, "I stayed at a 5 star resort in Hawaii and I got burnt thanks to some thoughtless servers gave me a sunburn."

"Billie" Isla said, "You need to use some Aloe Vera."

"Vera is a girl's name" shouted Billie, "Girls, carry me to my homeroom now!"

Miley and Zara carried Billie to her homeroom while the others shook their heads, knowing that she never learns to cooperate with anyone.

 **The End.**


	25. An order of Monkey Marmalade

Cristina and Carolina were on there way to Dr. Japon's Jungle Hospital, which is a town vet that specializes in unprivileged pets. Cristina and Carolina found a discount on their coupon app that they could save 60% off if they go to the place. By the time they got there, they saw that the place was quarantined with Monkomonko Disease, "Estrella is not going to like this." Carolina said to her older sister.

Meanwhile at the school's Spanish Club, Estrella was showing her how she says fruits in Spanish, "Uvas, naranjas, sandias, guindas" Estrella said as she pointed to the English translator, "Grapes, oranges, watermelons, cherries"

The entire club cheered for her talent in Spanish speaking. Amongst them was Helen, Estrella's girlfriend, "Poyo" cheered Kirby.

"Poyo is not Spanish for orange" shouted a student, "It's naranja"

"Relax" Estrella said to the student, "Kirby doesn't talk well."

"Maybe he can try some of the imported Costa Rican coffee" Helen suggested, "Senora Cambeiro just got a shipment of it for the club."

After he drank the entire pot of coffee, he turned into High Jump Kirby. Causing him to go crazy around the Spanish room. A young latino woman came into the room feeling hororfied about the mess. Kirby and Helen grabbed a hold of Kirby, before he got a chance to attack her by accident, "Lo Siento, Señora Cambeiro" "Kirby just loves coffee."

"I'm just gonna let you guys go." Senora Cambeiro replied, "I'm trying to lay off caffeine, doctors orders."

"That reminds me" Estrella recalled, "We have to pick up Swinger today."

She kissed Helen on the lips and said, "Hasta Luego, Mi Novia." Estrella said to her girlfriend.

"Adios mi amor" Helen blushed as they drifted apart.

As she got to Dr. Japon's Jungle Hospital, she saw Cristina and Carolina feeling bum, "Hermanas" she asked as she rushed up to her sisters, "Que Pasa"

"Hermana" replied Cristina, "The vet says that Swinger has a case of Monkomonko disease and he won't be out for months."

"Eso es terrible" shouted Estrella.

"I know this is strange," Carolina replied, "But I think I've heard about this Monkomonko Disease somewhere before."

"Well, well, well" Billie shouted as she was carrying some shopping bags, along with Zara and Miley, "Sounds like the little psycho has lost her little pet."

"You don't understand, Billie," shouted Estrella, "Swinger and I have been together since I was 10. We're best friends."

"Really" Zara said, "I thought those Queen losers were your best friends."

"What about me?" Isla shouted, carrying the extra aloe vera, "You still need to recover from that Hawaiian sunburn, Billie."

"Fine" Billie shouted, "Ruldolph told me that my dad would take away my allowance if I don't use aloe vera soon."

Cristina decided that they should go to Roadhouse Fantasia for some answers, plus she's getting paid today.

Once there, Carolina and Estrella fixed up some tacos with a side of roasted zuchinni and some lemonade. "So Sis" said Estrella, "Where did you learn about this Monkomonko Disease"

"You know that hit 1980s movie, Monkey Migraine" asked Carolina.

"Yeah" Estrella answered, "That horrible medical/zoology movie that bombed so hard after being in theater in 1 month."

"Exactly" Carolina replied, "One of the patients had a case of Monkomonko disease, a fictional infectious that turns it's victims into monkeys."

"You think the quarantine is a fake?" Estrella asked

"I think so" Carolina replied, "We better investigate tomorrow after school."

"Now that you mention it," Estrella replied, "Leah is going on a date with Issac to the middle school's spring play production, Tania and Paige are studying for that science test, Rylie is going to help her parents order some buisness cards for their honey-making company, and Kaylin is gonna help her uncle try a new soup recipe he learned from his night cooking classes."

"That means it's the Pareja Sisters mystery" Estrella asked.

"You guessed it" Carolina smiled.

The next day after school and work, Kirby and The Pareja Sisters rushed up to Dr. Japon's Jungle Hospital to see that the quarantine sign is still up. Carolina took out her library card to get into the place, "I'm glad I decided to return those books on repairing old cameras today." Carolina said.

She used the card trick to get into the door and it opened. Inside, they saw that they were giving out keychains for sale. Kirby looked up close the keychains to see that it's real monkey fur and it was made in Costa Rica, "¡Serían cinco pesos!(That would be Five Pesos)" shouted a big vet.

"Listen," Cristina said, "We know about the whole Monkomonko Disease and we know this place is hiding something."

A tall black man with a pair of grey cats came in to see if his pets would have a checkup, but the big vet rudely replied, "¡Estamos ocupados con nuestra cuarentena de monos! ¡Piérdase!(We're busy with our monkey quarantine! Get lost!)

"Rude" shouted the tall black man as he left.

The big vet decided to check to see how many monkeys are quarantined. This was their chance for them to sneak in to find more clues.

Estrella looked down, and saw some capuchin monkey fur. Like Native Americans, she smelled it to pick up their trail. Carolina was disgusted, because she had to keep doing that tracking technique ever since middle school. Cristina thought it was okay, because it showed good outdoor survival skills. They followed the trail to a broom closet. Estrella remembered that broom closets are least likely places to hide jewels and stolen goods.

They looked inside, to see numerous primapes all around the place. They were locked in cages, all sad and alone. One of them had Swinger in it. He was relieved that Estrella and her sisters came to his rescue, "I'm glad you two got to help me solve the mystery to Swingers kidnapping." smiled Estrella, "Now we should go over the clues again."

"Our first clue was a keychain with real monkeyfur and the country of wear it's from, Made In Costa Rica." Cristina explained,

"Our second clue was the vets only taking in monkeys instead of the other animals" Carolina continued, "A real vet would never neglect other vets in need."

"Finally" Estrella replied, "There was the trail of monkey fur that lead to a broom closet, a least likely place to hide missing monkeys and apes."

"And you two have fallen into our trap" shouted the small vet, "My little sister saw you two snooping around the place. You should know that stalking isn't funny."

"Nor kidnapping innocent monkeys" Estrella shouted, "But why would you kidnap these innocent mammals."

"Don't you see" the small vet explained, "The two of us poach monkeys for a living and we sell them, lying to those gullible customers that they're fake."

As the small vet was still talking, Carolina and Cristina saw Kirby playing with dog toys and in the big vet's hands was a watermelon, "What was that phrase again to help Kirby become powerful?" Cristina asked,

"This sucks" Carolina replied, "I can't remember."

"Suck" Carolina explained, "Now I remember"

"Me too" Cristina replied.

Estrella did some latin dancing, stepped on the big vets feet, caught the watermelon and tossed it to Cristina and Carolina, "Kirby" Cristina and Carolina shouted as they tossed watermelons at him, "Suck it up!"

After he ate it, he turned into Ball Kirby. He bounced all around the place until he pressed a button that says, "Do Not Touch" which released all the monkeys from their cages. Swinger rushed up and hugged Estrella, "I miss you too, Swinger" she smiled as she hugged her pet monkey.

Outside the vet, Senora Cambeiro was walking her pet daschund when she saw the monkeys barge out of it. Her daschund started barking at them, "Down, Roderiga, down."

After she picked up Rodriga, the two fake vets came out of the hospital and collapsed from all the commotion, "Hola, Yolanda" said the small vet, "Long time no see."

"Emilia and Pilar Prats" Senora Cambeiro recalled, "Haven't seen you two in 10 years."

The Pareja sisters were suprised by this, "Do you know them?" asked Estrella

"I was once friends with them back in Costa Rica" Senora Cambeiro explained, "When I found out that their monkey clothes and furniture is real, I cut ties with them. That's when I had to start a teaching career here in Lititz Heights."

"You and your education issues" shouted Emilia as she barged out of Pilar's body, "You also forgot to turn us over to the police, like any other goodie two shoe would do."

"I forgot okay" Senora Cambeiro shouted, "Sometimes, people need to figure things out on my own."

"Like that sap Dr. Jimena Japon would believe that were vets, when really we're poachers."

"What?" shouted an elderly Latino lady, "I go away for a weekend for a safari convention in Pittsburgh, only to find out that the people I hired to take care of my hospital are really poachers."

"Estamos" shouted Pilar.

"Way to go you idiot" shouted Emilia.

The next day, Estrella was coming out of her Spanish class with Helen, finishing up her latest mystery, "I don't believe this" Helen smiled, "You got to stop a couple of poachers from skinning Swinger."

"Si" replied Estrella, "And I got to learn a little history of our Spanish teacher."

As they were getting their books, they saw Billie slipping and sliding from the aloe vera. "Looks like Billie used too much aloe vera."

"I had to get my beautiful skin back," Billie shouted, "Sunspots are some sort of a sign of a disease."

As she slipped around, she bumped into Principal Hopkins, who was carrying some papers for a book sale, which are now ruined thanks to Billie's extra aloe vera, "Miss. Holman," shouted Principal Hopkins, "You know better than to ruin the marketing for a spring high school book sale. That's detention!"

"Looks like Billie has slipped her mind" Estrella joked.

 **The End.**


	26. An Order of Movie Meringue Pie

In a classroom at University of Pennsylvania, numerous films were stored for a final exam. A mysterious figure barged in and found a flash drive that says, "Small Pueblo Paradise by Carolina Pareja."

In the morning, The Klue Queens, Cristina, Carolina, and were on their way to Carolina's college, "I can't believe we're finally going to visit Carolina's college" Kaylin replied, "This is a dream come true."

"Speaking of sisters," said Rylie, "Did you have to bring your baby sister, Paige?"

Paige was cuddling her infant sister in her arms, "I have to bring Koharu," Paige explained, "Because Mom is having some friends over and knew that leaving a baby alone wouldn't be a good idea. Peter couldn't do it, because he might do something stupid with her like teaching her how to skateboard at a young age."

"Yeah" Tania replied, "Peter's too irresponsible to look after children."

Later at the University of Pennsylvania in Philadelphia, they met an African-American artistic girl with ink stains all around her clothes, "Look at you" Cristina said, "You're all a total mess."

"Yeah" the artistic girl replied, "I always come out of my classes and dorm completely messy."

"Forgive us" Cristina explained, "We're guests of Carolina Pareja here"

"The film major from Lititz Height" the girl recalled, "I'm Emilia, but everyone calls me, "Inky" because I'm an art major here."

"We can tell" Carolina disgustingly replied, "What were you doing?"

"I was learning how to make stamps." Inky explained, "Now I'm doing stars"

"AWW," Paige said, "Little stars in the sky"

"Starries" said Koharu as she giggled.

"Look at this little baby" Inky replied, "I did some babysitting to get into college."

"That's good" Carolina replied, "Because University of Pennsylvania in Philadelphia is hard to get into."

"Get real," shouted an overweight black girl, "This four-eyed shut-in doesn't know anything about the big world"

"Yes, I do" Inky shouted, "You just don't have good taste in art.

Everyone was confused about who the girl was, "That's my college roommate Aaliyah" Inky explained, "She's always being rude to messy people like me. She majors film here."

"So do I" Carolina replied, "Speaking of which, we better get to the class to before Professor kills me"

By the filming room, an elderly African/Samoan American man was panting back and forth, "Carolina is not going to like this." he said worriedly

"I'm here Professor Magasiva" shouted Carolina as she barged in, "I'm sorry I'm late I had to introduce my little sister and her friends to the college."

"Miss. Pareja" Professor Magasiva said as he hugged her, "It's good to see you and Cristina again."

He looked at Estrella who was examining the posters, "And you must be Estrella, the youngest of The Pareja Sisters" Professor Magasiva guessed, "Carolina told me about you."

"Gracias" Estrella replied, "We heard you panicking form miles and were wondering what the fuss is about."

"It's Carolina's documentary, Small Pueblo Paradise" he explained, "Someone broke into the room last night and stole it. They used bobby pins to get into the building, the easiest trick in locksmithing."

Everyone was horrified by this.

Outside, Inky could hear what was going on and felt bad for her new friends.

"Now we need suspects," Kaylin said, "Who would wanna steal Carolina's project.

"There are three suspects who would be behind the theft." Professor Magasiva explained as he handed the note.

Sterling- Wants to drop out of the program for unknown reasons.

Aaliyah- Gets testy when it comes to tardiness and nags students for rude behavior in class.

Nevaeh- Always showing up late for class

In the student lounge, they were going over the suspect while snacking on cheese puffs, "I hope I find my film on time" Carolina said.

Aaliyah was paralyzed, "You, finding your film," Aaliyah asked, "This is a joke, and you're eating cheese curls. They're completely messy. They remind me so much about INKY"

"I don't know about you guys" Inky replied as she came in, "But I'm going to help."

"WHAT?" asked the other

"Poyo(What)" Kirby asked.

"I may be a mess and I only clean my room on Sundays due to dorm inspection," said Inky, "But I can't see a student fail their final exam. So I'm going to help."

Everyone looked at each other and smiled, knowing that they have a new ally.

As they split up, Kaylin, Cristina, and Rylie decided to check on Sterling. Thanks to Inky's advice, they know that he minored in nursing. In the nursing room, they saw an African American boy struggling with his nursing major. As he fell on the ground, Kaylin and Rylie decided to help him up and fix him some hot cocoa, "Listen" Cristina said as she came in, "Carolina's project has been stolen and we were wondering if you took it, since Professor Magasiva heard you wanted to drop out."

"I'm going to drop out because of my grandma" Sterling explained.

"Yeah right," Rylie sarcastically said as she brought in the hot chocolate, "That's always a lame old excuse."

"I think he speaks the truth" Kaylin explained as she grabbed the hot chocolate, "I know how you feel about a sick grandma. My mom's mother had a terminal illness when I was 8, just before my youngest sister was born."

Kaylin gently gave Sterling the hot chocolate and sipped it, "My grandmother's wish is to let me attend her alma mater here. By the time the year started, my parents called and told me that she was terminally ill. This could be the last year I ever get to see her alive. I know people come and go in their lives, like some who are completely messy."

They didn't know what he was talking about, but Kaylin did.

Meanwhile, Leah, Estrella, Swinger, and Inky were in her dorm, looking for answers about Aaliyah. Inky's side was a mess with numerous tarp, paintings, and sculptors, while Aaliyah's side was neat and tighyt, with lots of cleaning utensils.

Swinger saw a still life of bananas that Inky made. As he was about to eat them, Estrella grabbed him and told him to stay together. Then she spotted Aaliyah's bookcase on two topics "Look at all these books" Estrella said, "They're all on movie making and school discipline."

"Yeah" Inky replied, "Aaliyah is always being a tattletale."

"Doesn't she read other books for fun?" Leah asked, "Like Nancy Drew or Sherlock Holmes."

"She only reads textbooks for fun." Inky replied, "Which is rather annoying.

Kirby, Tania, Paige, Koharu, and Carolina were going around the filming room for any clues.

As Paige placed Koharu down, she started to walk up and pick up a little pink note that said, "Caroling to the Pueblo".

"Carol Pueblo!" shouted Koharu.

Paige turned her head and smiled, "You took your first steps" Paige said as she held her infant sister, "And you got a note, Caroling to the Pueblo, sounds like that Cuban Christmas carol The Parejas sing every year."

"Or maybe it's some kind of reminder" Tania replied, "Carolina's film is called, Small Pueblo Paradise, which is a documentary about life in a small town for three Cuban girls."

"Si" Carolina replied, "It shows the change of life of immigration."

"And all the others are documentaries too," Tania said, "Sterling's seems to be about illnesses, Nevaeh's is about childcare, and Aaliyah's is about law and order. I just hope they don't do that annoying dings like they do in the Special Victims Unit"

Outside, Kirby was going around when he saw a janitor mop and used it as a witch's broomstick. Tania came out seeing Kirby goofing off again, "Kirby" Tania shouted, "Not here."

"Poyo(Sorry)" Kirby replied.

Just then, a bunch of toddlers roam around the place with biracially Latina girl following them, "Now, now Ninos" she said in a Spanish accent, "We don't wander off from your supervisor."

"I didn't know University of Pennsylvania in Philadelphia had a daycare" Paige whispered to Carolina.

"It's for the childcare majors" Carolina explained, "And look who we found."

One by one, they all gathered the toddlers, so they won't wander off. Neveah looked at them and yawned, "I'm sorry" she said, "You wouldn't believe how hard taking care of children is."

"We know the challenge" Tania explained as she grabbed a toddler, "Where were you when Small Pueblo Paradise was stolen?"

"Carolina's film," asked Neveah, "I was doing my job at the daycare, some parents from a nearby book club were coming home late and they asked me to look after the children. I had to pay college tuition somehow."

"Paying off tuition?" Carolina asked as she grabbed a toddler, "That makes sense."

"Thank heavens" Neveah replied, "I've been coming in class late, because of babysitting. I wanted to tell my professor, but after the 6th time I've been in late this month, I'm afraid I could get expelled."

"You should tell him how you feel, girl," Paige said, "Telling about it can make you feel better."

"Your right" Neveah replied.

"Hey, Nev" shouted Sterling from behind as he grabbed a toddler, "Some visitors from Lititz Heights have been asking about me dropping out due to my grandma."

"Is her illness getting worse?" asked Neveah

"We've been best friends since preschool Nev" replied Sterling, "And by the time we went to college together, I saw this amazingly hot girl with art all around and ink stain on her shirt."

"Art, ink stains," asked Paige, "You like Inky don't you."

"It's her art that made me fall for her" Sterling replied, "My parents are total neat freaks and they don't want me dating a messy girl."

"Boo, hoo, hoo" cried Aaliyah from behind, "You and your neat freak troubles."

"Stop bragging Aaliyah," said Neveah, "You're going too far."

"Not as far as Small Pueblo Paradumb once I burn it in the fire" Aaliyah bragged as she covered her lips.

Everyone was surprised that Aaliyah was going to burn Carolina's film. Paige gently placed her down and told her to help out.

As everyone was closing in on Aaliyah, Koharu found a paint palette that one of the toddlers dropped, "Kirby, Sucky Uppy!" Koharu shouted as she tossed the kiddy paint.

With a gulp of the kiddy paint, Kirby turned into Artist Kirby. He made a splash of rainbow colors all over Aaliyah, much to her dismay "You ruined my clothes

Later, Professor Magasiva was by Aaliyah, who was handcuffed for her crimes, "Why would a studious girl like you steal a documentary about Cuban immigration?" he asked.

"Every time I go to class," Aaliyah explained, "I barely notice that Carolina isn't there. Even on the day, she came last fall, only to ignore the class for her family. So I decided to teach her a lesson about class attendance by stealing her film project."

"I had to take the online college" Carolina explained, "After our troubles back in Cuba, I didn't want to part from my sisters until I get married."

"Don't forget the clues we found" Tania explained, "First we saw Aaliyah freaking out about Carolina having hope to find her film, that means that if she did find it, Aaliyah would get caught"

"And the note Koharu found about that says, Caroling to the pueblo." Rylie said, "It didn't mean a Christmas carol, it meant a reminder to steal her film."

"We also suspected it was Aaliyah when we saw her collection on books of movie making and school discipline." Leah explained, "Inky also told us about Aaliyah disciplining all the other students for their faults, which is kind of annoying."

"Since no one was hurt and the semester is almost over" Professor Magasiva explained, "I'm going to give her janitor duties until the first day of summer vacation."

Aaliyah was horrified by the punishment but had no choice.

"She was never a good college roommate" Inky explained to Estrella, "Next year, I'm getting a single room. That was I won't get complaints about someone getting their dress ruin from an ink stain."

"I think I have a better idea," Nevaeh said, "We can have our own apartment."

"We?" asked Inky

Nevaeh and Sterling looked at each other, "Go on Sterling" Nevaeh whispered to her best friend, "Tell Inky"

"Emilia," Sterling said, "I've been in love with you ever since the orientation at UOP, will you go out with me"

Inky smiled and kissed him, everyone smiled at Inky accepting Sterling's love, "I always love a man who thinks of his family first."

Everyone cheered.

A few days later at Lititz Heights, Public Library Leah has been going over some stuff with a few Friendly Scouts about college and majors. "Where are the other suspects now?" asked Fayth.

"Glad you ask" Leah replied, "Inky, Nevaeh and Sterling decided to spend the summer together, remodeling their new apartment. They're going to have their own Extreme Makeover: Apartment Edition."

"And did Carolina pass" asked Fayth

"She did," Leah said, "Now she's going to spend the summer making a movie about early films made in Lititz Heights. Back when they didn't have sound."

Outside the conference room, they saw Swinger going around with some old VHS left in the storage room. Estrella told him that their getting rid of the VHS and they wanted Swinger and Kirby to handle them. Kirby didn't want Swinger to break anything, so he ate all the VHS and turned himself into a film projector, playing The Homesteader by Oscar Michaeux, which made the Friendly Scouts distracted. Leah, Estrella, and Swinger decided to join in the fun too.

 **The end.**

 **In memory of Pua Magasiva**


	27. An Order of Convention Muffins

In a storage room at the Philadelphia Convention Center, movers were putting on the finishing touches for the Pennslvania Dancers Convention. One of them found a DVD called, "Dance Of Fortune" in the original 1950s reel.

Someone came up and stole the DVD and replace it with a badly drawn version of the DVD cover.

In the morning, the Kirby Klue Queens, Fayth, Leelannee, and Uncle Rusty were outside the Philadelphia Convention Center, "Can you believe" Leah said, "We're actually here at the Pennsylvania Dancers Convention. All it took was a little decluttering of Rusty's credit card, a little extra tip money, and that tutoring funding from Tania."

"Where's your uncle anyway," asked Tania.

"Right here girls" shouted Rusty from behind.

They can see that Rusty was holding hands with another man, who's a bit muscular, straight golden blonde hair, and dancer clothes, "Wow, Rusty" said the man, "I can't believe you get to go to a dancers convention here in Philadelphia."

"Who's the dancer dude?" asked Rylie.

"Our uncle's new boyfriend, "Eli." Kaylin explained.

"I've been suspecting that Uncle Rusty has been flirting with men," Fayth said, "But not in person I ever saw him holding hands with a man."

"What is wrong with Uncle Rusty," asked Leelannee "Aren't men only allowed to date women"

Fayth wasn't so sure about Leelannee's question, "Kaylin" Fayth said to her older sister, "I don't think you should tell Leelannee, she's too young."

"Come on," Leelannee said, "I want to know the truth about Uncle Rusty"

Kaylin took a deep sigh, "You see Leelannee" Kaylin said, "Uncle Rusty is bisexual. He has always had lovers both male and female. He started having the signs around my age when he fell hard for the captain of the boy's swim team at his high school. He was too afraid because students would laugh at him, but only Mom understood his sexuality and decided to keep the whole thing quiet until he's ready. When Uncle Rusty got to college, he finally came out of the closet by submitting a DVD to his parents. Nana and Grandpops were paralyzed a little bit, but got over it when they saw his online pics of helping out a bisexual campaign."

"Really," asked Leelannee

Kaylin nodded her head, "If Nana and Grandpops can support Uncle Rusty being bisexual" Leelannee said as she hugged Rusty and Eli, "So can I."

"I'm glad you understand at age 5, Leelannee." Fayth replied, "I've been understanding Uncle Rusty's sexuality for a year."

"By the way," asked Estrella, "How did you guys meet."

"They met at the library during that lecture on Indian soups" Eli explained, "He had this killer Jamaican Bisque recipe that made me crave more."

Inside the convention center, they saw numerous people gathering around an unveiling, "They're finally displaying the 1950s movie Dance Of Fortune" Tania smiled, "In the original 1950s release"

"What is it about," Fayth asked.

"The movie is about a high-class girl from Italy and a low-class boy from Canada meeting at a dance camp in Colorado" explained Tania, "A week after they met, they discovered that a greedy real estate tycoon was going to demolish the camp and turn it into a parking lot. In order to save it, they put on a show and raise money to stop the demolition"

"It's like a 50s version of Dirty Dancing," said Fayth, "That's one of your favorite movies."

"I know" Kaylin replied, "I've been dreaming of dancing with Patrick Swayze a lot."

"That's my favorite movie too" replied Eli, "I even played Johnny Castle in my senior high school production."

The girls got even more interested in Eli's behavior.

As the movers pulled back the curtain, all they can see was the badly drawn Dance of Fortune DVD cover, "Someone has stolen the DVD." shouted one of the patrons.

Later, the Klue Queens asked the organizer of the convention on who took the DVD. All they got were four suspects.

 _Movers Karolina and Kade- They both seemed obsessed with Dance of Fortunes._

 _Mila Caradonna- Granddaughter of Dance of Fortune's leading lady, Aubrey Caradonna_

 _Adeline Ewart- Granddaughter of Dance of Fortune's leading male, Mason Ewart._

"We got the suspects," Leah said.

"And I think we already found our first clue," Tania said as she showed the note.

 _I Saw The Sign of All That She Wants is A Beautiful Life._

"Wait a sec," said Paige, "Those are all songs from the 1990s Swedish group Ace of Base. My dad has all of their albums and listens to them all the time."

"Let's split up" Leah suggested, "Estrella, Swinger, and I will take Mila, Kaylin, Paige, and Kirby, you three take Leelannee and Fayth and check Karolina and Kade, and as for Tania and Rylie, you girls check Adeline."

Rusty and Eli both knew that they needed some help. So Rusty decided to help Leah and Estrella and Eli decided to help Tania and Ryle. They peck cheeked and took off.

Eli caught up with Tania and Rylie as they were about to leave, "Maybe I could help you on the mystery."

"Really," Kaylin asked, "How so?"

"Everyone knows that Dance of Fortune is very popular in Sweden," he said, "They say that they would pay a Formogenhet for a DVD in a rare condition."

Rylie and Tania didn't know what he meant, "I studied a semester of Swedish while I was in college." Eli replied, "The word they said "Förmögenhet", that's Swedish for Fortune."

"He's right," Adeline said.

Adeline had mid-length curly brown hair, green eyes, and wore a green tank, blue capris, and green boots, "Swedes are huge fonds of the movie" Adeline replied, "That they say that Abba was influenced by it. Grandpa Mason met them once, and boy was he rude to them. He got banned from all Abba concerts after that"

"Your grandfather was mean," Tania asked.

"Even though that Everly and Isaiah were sweethearts in the film" Adeline explained, "Aubrey and Grandpa Mason never really got along. They were always pranking each other, getting on each other's nerves and during interviews, Mason makes a clown of himself. For me on the other hand, I think he's just being silly. I came to the convention, hoping to let the Ewarts and the Caradonna settle their differences and become friends."

Tania was pleased by that but wonders if Mila feels the same.

At the dressing rooms in the convention center, Leah, Estrella, and Swinger was "Rusty" whispered Leah, "This is not a good time for any sneaking up"

"I know" Rusty replied, "But I want to help you with a little mystery solving."

By Mila's dressing room, Leah knocked on the door and asked if they could talk about her grandmother, "Si" said Mila, "I would love a little interview"

In her dressing room, Mila explained that her grandmother was always a serious actress. "She always said that she wanted to keep things the original way" explained Mila, "Before she passed away, she requested that they should make a DVD in the original 1950s reel. It took them 5 months to make the DVD in the original reel. They had to go through a lot of processes to complete it."

"That is true" Rusty explained, "I remember my college roommate learning to make DVDs in his filmmaking class."

"But how do you feel about Adeline" Estrella said.

"I want to be friends with her for a long time," Adeline explained, "But I was afraid that my grandmother would be angry for befriending a member of the rival family."

"Don't worry" Leah replied, "Just because your grandparents were enemies in the past, doesn't mean you can't be friends with their relatives."

Adeline smiled, knowing that she has the confidence to ask Mila if they could be friends, "May I make a suggestion" asked Rusty, "Take a cooking class on soups, that's how I met Eli."

Meanwhile, Kaylin, Paige, Fayth, Leelannee, and Kirby were going by the cafeteria, they saw Kjell and Karolina looking around to see if anyone was spying on them, then they activated the secret password connected to the soda machine, "I Saw The Sign of All That She Wants is A Beautiful Life." whispered Karolina as they opened the secret entrance.

It was starting to make sense know, the paper they found was a password for unlocking a secret entrance. Before the secret entrance could close, all four girls and the little puffball alien rushed towards the closing door. "Is everyone here?" asked Paige.

"Fine and dandy" Kaylin replied, "Now to find out why would a bunch of movers use a secret entrance to the convention center.

They followed the path when they came across a painting of the couple. Paige remembered reading those mystery books from the library and in one of them they have a button that leads to another room. On the bottom, she saw a pattern of blue flowers and in the middle was a red flower. With a press of the red flower, they were inside a Swedish antique store.

Kirby looked at a vase, but Paige stopped him, "Kirby" Paige said, "Remember what we learned from window shopping training? You broke it, you bought it."

Paige got out a candy bar from her bag, "Have a candy bar instead" Paige suggested as Kirby grabbed it and ate it.

Fayth started looking around when she saw a light by a door. The Klue Queens decided to peek through the small opening, so they won't get caught. They saw Karolina and Kade examining the DVD that was stolen while eating Chinese takeout, "Well, Kjell" Karolina said in a Swedish accent as she ate an egg roll, "We finally got the rare DVD"

"Kjell?" our heroes asked in a whisper.

"I know, Honey" Kjell replied as he peck kissed his wife, "Now we're going to make a fortune after we sold it to those millionaires in Philadelphia.

"Do you hear them" Paige whispered, "They sound like they have a cold"

"Or maybe because their not American" whispered Kaylin, "Their Swedish"

Leelannee found a vase and shouted, "Look at me to The Dance of The Swedish Snowglobes, Kaylin"

"Leelannee" shouted Kaylin, "One of the rules of being a detective, you gotta stay quiet when spying on the bad guys."

In their office, Kjell and Karolina grabbed some spears to see who's trespassing. As they were rushing out, Karolina accidentally dropped some lo mein.

"What have we here," Karolina asked, "A bunch of American trespassers."

"We hate trespassers" Kjell replied, "6 months of American Accent tutorials on Facetube, 4 months of acting classes, and 3 days of creating fake IDS for the convention center to get that DVD and we got caught."

On the ground, could see the lo mein that Karolina accidentally dropped, "Suck it up, Kirby" Kaylin shouted as tossed the lo mien to Kirby, turning him into Sword Kirby.

Kirby caught on in a duel between him and Kjell. Kaylin and Paige saw their chance to take back the DVD. But as Paige placed the DVD in her bag, she saw Fayth and Leelannee being scared of Karolina, "Fayth" shouted Kaylin, "Remember that Carl Douglas song about kung fu"

Fayth knew what she meant. With a little kick and a chop of the spear, Fayth and Leelannee made their escape, "Good thing I earned the Kung Fu Fighting badge" Fayth said, "Thanks to you Kaylin."

Later, the police were at the convention with the handcuffed Swedish couple. They wondered how did they know that they stole the DVD, "Our first code was the note left behind when the DVD was stolen" Leah replied, "It had the phrase, I Saw The Sign of All That She Wants is A Beautiful Life. Which are all Ace of Base songs."

"Our second clue was Eli saying that they would pay a Förmögenhet" which is Swedish for "Fortune" explained Tania, "Meaning that the person wanting to buy the movie isn't American."

"And remember that secret entrance connected from the convention center to the antique store." Rylie said, "They must've snuck into the convention center from there."

"As antique dealers, we knew that it was worth one million dollars" finished Karolina, "So my husband and I posed as fake American movers and stole it to make millions."

"And the rare DVD would've been ours if it weren't for you dancing queens" explained Kjell.

"That's, "Kirby Klue Queens" Estrella corrected.

"I've got to admit," Eli said to his boyfriend, "Your eldest niece and her friends are pretty cool."

He kissed Rusty on the cheek, much to Leelannee and Fayth's delight

A few days later at the community center, Eli was teaching the girls the Time of My Life dance from Dirty Dancing, "Since you work here as a dancing instructor for kids" said Leah, "It was nice that you give us a free lesson Eli"

Kirby and Swinger were watching in a corner of the dance studio and thought that they could do the same thing.

"Can you believe that Mila and Adeline are best friends now?" asked Rylie Paige, "And all it took was a little pep talk."

"As the hippies always say" Paige replied to Rylie, "Make love, not war."

Kirby was getting ready to do the Dirty Dancing lift dance when he tripped and landed on the pile of tote bags. He came out of the cloths wearing Tania's scarf and started posing like a movie star, everyone laughed

 **The End.**


	28. An order of Genius Torte

In the school computer room, someone found the main computer and place a TMB virus on it. The TMB virus consisted video edited version of Tania McBruce, with a digital edited voice of her insulting Principal Hopkins. The mysterious figure smiled evilly.

In the morning, Tania was arriving at school, being admired by all the nerds, including "Hey, Christian" Tania replied as she blushed, "How's the computer club?"

"Great" Christian replied, "Except, someone just put a funny looking virus with you in it, insulting Principal Hopkins"

"Would Tania McBruce report to the principal's office," asked Principal Hopkins on the intercom.

Tania didn't know what was going on.

In her office, Principal Hopkins was very angry at her, "Earlier today," she said, "One of the students gave me a video of you insulting me."

She showed the video of Tania insulting Principal Hopkins, "Am I going to think that Hopklumsy is the best principal in Pennslvania" asked the fake Tania, "If you ask me she has a brain the size of a wart."

Tania was horrified by this, "It's not me Principal Hopkins" Tania replied, "I know that there are security cameras around the school, but I wouldn't insult a member of the school board."

"I heard that all the time with Mr. Hayato and The Zand Twins" Principal Hopkins growled, "As of this moment, you're suspended for two weeks."

Tania was terrified by this. This means she's going to miss out on the decathlon team, the audiovisual club, and the astronomy club.

By the time she got home, she saw her adoptive mother there. Instead of being angry at her for insulting Principal Hopkins, she rushed and hugged her youngest daughter, "You don't think I insulted Principal Hopkins" asked Tania as she started to cry.

"Sweetie" Miss. McBruce replied, "I know that studying is important to you and you want to show the importance of education, but I couldn't let you miss out on your clubs and your activities. Whoever is behind the insult scheme, you and the Kirby Klue Queens will do it together."

Tania smiled, "Your right mom," she said, "We'll find a way out of this mess."

Later that night, Tania was working on her Bollywood dancing in her bedroom when she saw Peter by her door, "Peter" she said, "What are you doing here."

"Leah invited me" Peter replied, "She told me about your suspension and suspects that someone is trying to set you up."

"Why are you helping me," Tania asked, "Usually you help Leah out of jealousy of Issac."

"Your my sister's friend," Peter said, "And friends help friends, even if there the different gender."

"Thank you Peter" Leah replied as she came in Tania's room, "But how are we going to get Tania back to school without any of the guards noticing her."

Peter smiled, knowing that he has a plan involving theater arts.

The next day, Tania was dressed up like a boy to sneak back into the school. She didn't have her glasses on and her hair was in the beanie Peter loaned her, "I feel sweaty"

"Hey" Peter replied, "You'll get used to men's clothes."

Kirby was inside Leah's backpack, so he can help look for clues. Leah placed her backpack down and unleashed Kirby, "Okay Kirby" whispered Leah as she patted, "Try to find any clues in the computer room without Principal Hopkins catching you"

"Poyo(You got it, Leah)" Kirby whispered as he rolled off.

Inside the school, she saw that Christian dropped his books. Without a choice, Tania helped him "Let me help you with that" Tania replied in a deep voice.

"She's doing good with the man's voice" whispered Peter.

"Thanks" Christian replied, "Do I know you"

"My name is," Tania said in a deep voice, "Tristen, I'm an exchange student from India and I'm trying to adapt my life here in America"

"Welcome to The States Tristen" Christian replied as he took off to class.

Peter was confused about the name she picked, "Tristen?" asked Peter in a whisper

"He was the leading male in the book series I'm reading called, "Kiss Friendship" by Chandika Munshif." Tania whispered.

"That lame-o" Peter whispered

"Chandika is a brilliant author" Tania whispered, "I read all her novels."

"Who's the leading lady," asked Peter.

"Her name is Sophia" Leah explained, "She's a biracially Indian girl who moves to Washington DC from India to connect with her mother's roots after her father mysteriously disappeared at sea."

"I'm sorry to hear about Sophia" Peter replied.

"Let's focus" Leah replied, "Who would want to frame Tania for the whole charade."

Tania thought back to anyone who would hold a grudge against her, besides Billie.

"I know only three people who would hold a grudge against me," Tania said, " Theodore from by Audio Visual club, Hackpath, he's in my computer classes and Easton from my photography class."

"Now we got our suspects," Leah said, "We solve the mystery. I have Theodore in my drama class, I'll interview him."

"Call digs on Easton " Peter whispered, "He's in Paige's Ecology Club."

"Hackpath and Christian are lab partners" Tania explained, "So I'll do him. I just hope he doesn't recognize me."

In science class, Tania quickly recognized Kaylin and whispered, "Kaylin" whispered, "I'm glad your here."

"You look familiar," said Kaylin, "And how did you know my name."

"It's me" Tania whispered as she placed her glasses on.

"Tania," asked Kaylin, "What are you doing dressed as a boy."

"I'm trying to clear my name" Tania whispered, "We'll explain the situation to Estrella, Rylie, and Paige later."

"Right" whispered Kaylin.

Tania looked around to see Christian talking to a cyberpunk nerd with dyed red hair, he was one of her tutoring students, "Nicely done Hackpath" Christian replied, "We're sure to get an A on out astronomy project in no time."

"Exactly" Hackpath replied, "This is going to make good inspiration for my student film."

Tania couldn't help but look at him lovingly, much to Christian's annoyance, "Could you tell the new guy, "Tristen", I'm not gay" Christian replied, "I'm straight."

"Hey New Guy" shouted Hackpath, "Christian here is straight, so he's out of your league."

Everyone laughed, except for Kaylin.

In the hallways, later on, Tania and Kaylin found Kirby with a plastic bag in his hand, and in the bag was a lock of red hair. Kaylin examined it and knew that it was dyed and not natural, "I just hope the hacker doesn't frame Rylie either" Tania whispered, "She'll wrestle him/her."

Kirby was looking around when she saw Isla reading a Kiss Friendship book. He walked up to Isla and both read it together for a little bit, "You know something" Tania said to Kaylin in a whisper, "I never realized that Sophia is like Leah, daring, adventurous and helping the needy. Your just like Tristen, lazy, mess,y but means well and Issac is like Anthony, loyal to the school and is on the decathlon team. picked Tristen, because you're helping me and we're friends.

Meanwhile, in gym, Peter caught up with Easton, who was African-American and had short dreadlocks, "Hey East" he said, "How's the latest ecology assignment?"

"It's like totally tubular" Easton answered, "I like got an A- on my electricity assignment."

"Rad" Peter said, "Now, were you two nights ago"

"I was at work at the local Japanese restaurant, "Genji's Gourmet" explained Easton, "I saw Hackpath coming in talking to his Japanese pen pal saying, "To a friendship like ours, your love makes me happy."

During lunch, Leah, Kaylin, Tania, and Peter were discussing on how many clues they got, "So far" Peter said, "Easton told me that Hackpath was saying in Japanese, "Watashitachi no yōna yūjō ni totte, anata no ai wa watashi o shiawaseni shimasu.'(To a friendship like ours, your love makes me happy.")"

Tania quickly recognized that line from Kiss Friendship, it was the same line that Tristen told Sophia before their first kiss. "Why would they be interested in Kiss Friendship," asked Tania.

"That we need more clues" whispered Leah, "I texted Estrella, Rylie, and Paige about what's going on. I knew Peter wouldn't be able to keep a secret fast"

"Come on I keep plenty of secrets" Peter replied, "Like the time I told Martin about how my friend Hoodster sleeps with a night light because he's scared of the dark."

"You blabbed that out last summer" recalled Leah, "You're not good at keeping secrets."

Paige, Estrella and Rylie arrived at their lunch table and were surprised on Tania's manly disguise, "I know this is lame" Tania replied, "But this is the only way I can get in without Principal Hopkins finding out."

"I'm sorry you like had to go through that man," Paige said, "You know my brother wears the dirtiest clothes"

"I was my clothes 2 days a month" replied Peter, "It's the manly way."

As the others were disgusted, Rylie found a piece of paper on the ground. All it said was,

 _Tonya_

 _Captain System, we're heading out to the Bonsai System_

 _Captain System_

 _Perfect, now will track down Overlord Shogun and bring him to justice._

Tania knew that it was a script from Hackpath's student film, "Hacking the Hottie" and the names, "Tonya" and "Tania" are similar.

"Sometimes" Leah replied, "Watching too much fiction can give you crazy ideas."

"You have to pay hundreds to print out an entire script from the library" Tania explained.

"Let's go back to the source of the problem." Rylie said, "The computer room."

In the computer room, Tania found a familiar book, "It's one of my Kiss Friendship books" Tania explained, "This isn't just any version of Kiss Friendship, this is the bilingual Japanese version in the original print. There are only 300 made and it's collectible."

Tania looked in the book to see if it's hers.

Property of Tania McBruce

"It is my book" Tania exclaimed, "I must've left it at the library last week while tutoring for filmmaking."

"Wait a minute," Leah asked in realization "Japanese"

"Astronomy," Tania asked

"Video editing," Peter asked

"Guys," Leah said to her friends, "I strongly think that Hackpath framed Tania"

"Nicely done, Leah," Hackpath said as he closed the door, "Tania has been the best student in video editing of the Audio Visual Club. I've been the star, so I decided to frame her to keep my title as best video editor."

"It's the Football incident all over again" Rylie recalled.

In his pocket, Peter got out some sushi he saved from lunch, "Suck it up Kirby Dude" whispered Peter as Kirby quickly sucked the sushi, turning him into Backdrop Kirby.

With a quick backdrop, he tossed Hackpath through the window. Principal Hopkins was there at the same time doing her daily inspection of the school, hoping to see that everything is in order, although she wasn't happy about Kirby breaking the glass at school, "Mr. Kirby" she growled, "We have a strict destruction of public property policy here at Lititz Heights High."

"It was my fault Principal," Peter said, "We were trying to clear Tania's name.

Tania couldn't keep up the sweaty/dirty clothes and the charade anymore, so she removed her hat and placed on her glasses, "Miss. McBruce" Principal Hopkins exclaimed, "You've been framed?"

"She has," Estrella said, "Hackpath wanted to keep his title as video editor in the AV club"

"Our first clue was the strand of red hair in the computer room" Leah explained, "Of course thanks to Kaylin's styling techniques we knew that it was dyed red and not natural red."

"The second clue is that was speaking Japanese to pen pal and with lines from the book," Peter explained.

"And our third clue was the script of Hackpath's film project for the Audio Visual club here," Tania explained "It was called, "Hacking the Hottie" this gave him the idea to frame Tania. It also had some Astronomy terms and Japanese phrases in it."

"Darn my bilingual habits," Hackpath said.

"Don't worry" Principal Hopkins replied, "I don't want any expulsions between now and the end of the year. So you'll spend every day after school in detention until summer breaks start."

"What about the window?" asked Peter.

"Don't worry students?" Principal Hopkins said as she grabbed Hackpath by the arm, "We overstock on some money at our annual book sale, so the leftovers will cover for the damage."

Everyone was relieved by Principal Hopkins let them go.

Friday night came and the girls were celebrating Tania's return with a slumber party, but this time, Peter and Christian were also invited too. "So Tristen was you in disguise," said Christian.

"He was" Tania explained, "I should never have left my rare Kiss Friendship book in the computer room, I needed to get the extra money for school supplies. Those back to school lines are long and there are noisy kids."

"I know what you mean" replied Christian, "I had to get school supplies for my 3 younger brothers every year and it can be crazy, but not as crazy as this"

Christian kissed Tania on the lips, much to her delight.

"It's thrilled to have another slumber party to celebrate Tania's return to school" Paige replied as she did some yoga, "Now education can be peaceful again, man."

Peter came in with two glasses of warm milk, "Here some warm milk" Peter said, "I always drink warm milk before going to bed."

And with a gulp of the milk, Kirby turned into Sleep Kirby, "I think he drank too fast" said Paige, "But he's still Kirby."

 **The end.**


	29. An order of Festival Sundae

It was a dark and stormy night, someone comes out of the air dunce, broke into the freezer at Roadhouse Fantasia and tampered it with all the food.

In the morning, the annual Lititz Heights Food Festival was going on. There were stands for all the restaurants in town, including Holman's, Hong Kong House of Chow, and El Pueblo De Pepper. "After all those finals studying," Tania said, "I think I need a food festival"

"You can say that again" Estrella replied,

"That's just Erik," Peter said, "He use to work for Roadhouse Fantasia until he left."

"What have we here," asked Billie as she's accompanied by Miley, Zara, and Isla, "The Food Poison Patrol."

"Why on earth would you say that?" asked Paige."

"We saw your dad on the ground after he ate some of the food he food your family prepared last night." Miley explained, "Maybe your restaurant should be renamed, "Roadhouse Flimflamtasia"

By the time they went to the Roadhouse Fantasia, they saw Mr. Hayato having abdominal pain, "DAD!" shouted Paige and Peter as they came to comfort their father.

"Are you okay Dad?" asked Peter.

"Not really, " answered Mr. Hayato, "Someone has tampered the food."

"We better take care of the food before someone else gets sick" Rusty suggested

"I'm afraid we're too late" Mr. Phelps answered as he pointed to the other stands with people getting sick.

As Leah was looking at the food stands that have tainted, she saw that the only stands that weren't poisoned were Jaxon's Sub-Stances, Nayeli's herbal stand, and Naples Piatto.

"We got our suspects girls" Leah replied, "Now all we need now is the clues"

"Only one" Mrs. Hayato said as she showed the crowbar, "We found this while getting the food"

On the crowbar, Leah saw that it had an E carving on it, feeling like it belonged to someone with the initial E.

Later, Paige was looking for clues by the Jukebox Rock stand when she saw three boys eating the tainted food. One was a Latino boy with a soul patch and an orange plaid vest, one had blonde hair, whiskers and had a blue hoodie, and another had red hair with sideburns and a green shirt, "Those are just Peter's idiot friends, Santiago, Hoodster, and Maniac Mel, "Oh no" Paige said to herself, "Not Peter's dimwitted friends."

"Hey fellas" shouted Santiago, "Look who showed up from the Roadhouse stand?"

"Hey, hey, Paige Hayato" Hoodster and Maniac Mel said, "How much food did you throw to go."

"A lot" growled Paige, "Everyone is leaving the festival, because of the food poisoning. Normally, Peter is strong to it, but this has gone too far."

"You're telling me" said a handsome man with brown hair and glasses.

"Hello Erik" Paige replied, "How are things at Clifton Creeks Middle School?"

"Kind of crazy" kids replied, "Chemical prank wars, the principal going bald, and hamster fur turning blue from the chemicals."

"Oh, my" Paige said.

"Are you crazy" Peter replied, "Turning hamster blue is radical"

"So what brings you back to Lititz Heights," asked Santiago"

"Ugh," said Erik, "I'm going to test out my nanobots."

As Paige looked down, she saw that his hands were purple, which is the same coloring the tampered food was. Then he made a run for it.

"You know what dudes," asked Maniac Mel, "We should practice our skateboarding for the Lititz Heights Skateboarding Competition."

"Yeah" Hoodster replied, "First prize is tickets to Shredfest in Pittsburgh"

One by one, the boys took off on their skateboards. Peter had a sushi skateboard, Santiago had a pizza skateboard, Hoodster had a taco skateboard, and Maniac Mel had a hot dog skateboard. "I should go interview Nayeli," Paige thought to herself, "Before more food poisoning gets out of hand."

Paige and Kaylin arrived at Nayeli's stand. She was a herbal doctor from Africa who doesn't seem to be getting so much attention at her stand every year.

Maybe I can be of assistance to your father Dear Paige" asked Nayeli.

Nayeli got out some African herbs and made a healing ointment for the food poisoning, "Back in Kenya" Nayeli explained, "We used herbal remedies to cure the sick. I cured most sick people form low-income families before I moved here."

"Is that why you don't get many visitors to your stand each year?" Paige asked, "Because they think it's some of your medicine. You do work at the local doctor's offices for the low-income neighborhoods."

"So you didn't cause the food poisoning here," asked Kaylin.

"I would never do such a thing" Nayeli replied, "It's disrespectful to the culinary programs."

Meanwhile, Kirby, Leah, and Tania were at the stand to Naples Piatto "Mr. Benbow" asked Tania to ask Mr. Benbow came out freaking out.

Mr. Benbow was a middle-aged man wearing a blue plaid shirt, black pants and loafers and was looking crazy, "Back off" shouted, "Did you come to taint my lasagna?"

"Wow," Leah said, "Must've drinking five cups of coffee, again"

"Sorry Leah," said Mr. Benbow "Ever since people started getting food poisoning, I was afraid that someone would poison my wife's cooking."

"It's okay Dad" Christian replied as he and his mother came with some extra saran wrap, "The Klue Queens are investigating the food poisoning"

Christian's mother, "Arabella" was pudgy and wore 1960s clothing, "Si, Si, Conrad," she said in an Italian accent, "We want to save the leftovers for later, we want you to stay strong."

Kirby tried to eat the lasagna, but Leah stopped him, "Kirby" Leah replied, "Not here"

Kirby started to look disappointed.

Rylie and Estrella were both looking for clues while Swinger. Swinger found some purple bugs heading for Jaxon's Sub-stances stand. When he got there, he started growling at the stand, "Hey, hey, hey" shouted a sharp man as he hit Swinger with a broomstick, "No monkeys near my subs"

"Jaxon" Estrella said as Swinger crawled up to him, "Forgive Swinger, my mono gets testy when there's something wrong. We were wondering if you knew anything about the food poisoning"

"Once," Jaxon said, "The teenagers I hired in the Summer of 2004, they had summer colds and sneezed all over the placed. I was bankrupt for weeks. Everything changed when I hired those college kids and business was booming again."

While they were interviewing Jaxon, the purple bugs started getting near the sandwiches. Swinger spotted the bug and pushed Jaxon out of the way. Unfortunately, the bug was out of control.

Kirby flew in and smooshed the bug. Everyone cheered, except for Swinger. Kirby looked at his foot to see that it wasn't a real bug, it was a nano bug with a purple chemical inside, "My nanobots" shouted Erik, "You're destroying my babies."

"So your the one who's been tampering the food at the festival," Rylie said.

"Yeah" Erik replied, "Good way to get back for my embarrassment."

The girls didn't know what to do, then Rylie spotted a fruit stand and got an idea, "Kirby" shouted Rylie, "Suck this melon!"

With a gulp of the watermelon, Kirby turned into Ball Kirby. He bounced all around until he knocked out Erik, "Go Kirby" shouted Estrella, "Bounce up and down."

Later, they tied Erik to a tree and explained the situation to the frantic Mayor Hess and Mr. Hayato that Erik was responsible for the food poisoning, "Lucky for us" Rylie said, "His tampered purple hands blew his cover. We assumed he used purple food coloring for the chemical."

"Plus they found a crowbar with an E carved into it," Tania recalled, "And most of the food we found was purple. Also, the mini nanobots all had a purple dot in the middle, but when it got into the food, it was black."

"I wanted to get revenge for being fired from my job" Erik explained, "After college, no one would wanna hire an expert on chemicals like me. Unfortunately, Roadhouse Fantasia was the only job in the county that would hire me. They say that cooks and chemists are alike. I needed more money for my chemistry hobbies, so I stole money from the place. Unfortunately, that Big Mouth Howard Downs fired me for doing it. I waited a long time for my vengeance, perfecting the perfect food poisoning chemical to tamper all the food here and reclaim my money."

"Food poisoning is no joke Erik" Leah replied, "People would know the difference."

"I've eaten 5-year-old burritos before and my boys and I rarely get poisoned" Peter explained as he and his friends came in, "But you have gone too far messing with my dad's new business. He's been like making things better ever since Downs got arrested."

"What I don't get is," said Estrella, "Why would you not contaminated the stands for Naples Piatto, Nayeli's herbal stand and Jaxon's Sub-Stances"

"Because I hate Italian food," Erik explained, "I can't get the flavoring in the mouth, Nayeli's herbs look disgusting to me and Jaxon and I were rivals back in the days as Chef's Club members, see who's the better cook. I lost to his sandwich skills."

Officer Downs came in and cuffed Erik, "Ricardo" replied Erik, "Haven't seen you since your police academy graduation."

"Well," Ricardo said, "Maybe a little time in the pokey could teach you not to ruin a town festival."

Ricardo and Chief Hess carried Erik away to the police car, "Man" replied Maniac Mel, "You girls know how to catch culprits."

"We knew that you four wouldn't solve the mystery" Estrella said, "You ninos would mistake bananas for a clue, unless it's a trail of bananas"

"Adios amigos" Santiago replied, "I promised Abuelita Jimena to give out dog treats at the pet food stand."

"Well, I gotta help my parents repaint the living room" Maniac Mel replied, "And I just love to get dirty."

"For me dudes" Hoodster replied, "I gotta watch that Tony Hawk movie marathon. I've been planning this for weeks."

Maniac Mel, Hoodster, and Santiago took off while Peter waved at them goodbye, "As for me, Man" said Peter, "I'm going to take care of my dad while he recovers from the food poisoning. I may be sloppy and lazy, but I care about you guys, especially Paige."

"Oh, Peter," said Paige as she hugged her brother.

"Sweet" shouted Mrs. Benbow, "Since my ristorante is the only one without the food poisoning, we're going give away all desserts for free tomorrow.

The next day at Naples Piatto, the place was packed with people who weren't poisoned from the food festival. Mrs. Benbow was giving out tiramisus, cannolis, and panna cottas to everyone, "Sulla casa, everyone" Mrs. Benbow shouted as she gave out another cannoli.

At a table, Tania was studying for her finals and eating a tiramisu at the same time when Christian came in, "Hey Tania" he said with a frown, "Can we talk"

"Sure, Christian" Tania answered.

Christian sat down sadly and sighed, "You've been busy with your Italian restaurant and I've been busy doing my studies and mystery-solving" Christian explained, "I think we should stay friends."

"Really," Tania asked, "Well, I understand. When people grow distance, they start losing touch with each other, I hope you understand."

By the karaoke machine, Arabella said, "Alright everyone, it's time for karaoke. Since the Klue Queens saved the day again, Kirby will go first."

Kirby rushed up to the machine, gulped the microphone and turned into Mike Kirby. He started to sing Carnival of Venice so loud, that it broke all the windows and glass in the restaurant. "I need to remind myself to never let Kirby sing karaoke here again"

 **The End.**


	30. An Order of Monkey Milkshakes

On the road, three truckers were on their way to Philadelphia to smuggle some monkeys and sell their fur for profit. They were in so much of a hurry, they hit a bump, causing one of the boxes to fall out.

Mrs. Hess and Kristi were driving home from her cousin's birthday party. Mrs. Hess knew that bringing her husband to her relative's occasion would be a screwup if he went. So they decided to go together. On the road, Mrs. Hess saw a box moving up and down. She decided to stop the car, "Stay here and do nothing Kristi" Mrs. Hess replied, "Mommy is going to figure out what was going on."

By the time Mrs. Hess opened the box, a female monkey with skin that has the same color as pineapples come on. Mrs. Hess knew that the monkey might be lost. So she decided to take it with her.

In the morning, the girls were volunteering at the library when Kirby found a children's book on monkeys.

 _Monkey Buddies and You_

"I remember reading that book in kindergarten" recalled Leah, "That's where we learn all about different types of monkeys."

"How can we forget," Rylie said, "The teacher would gather us for storytime and we get a different topic each week."

Kirby wanted one of them to read it for him, Leah decided that the should read it when they get back.

Outside, Swinger was minding his own business when the girl monkey Mrs. Hess rescued before came up. She took Swinger's head and walked off, much to Swinger's annoyance. He chased the girl monkey until he grabbed the hat, that's when he saw the girl monkey's beauty and fell deeply in love with her.

The Klue Queens saw Swinger flirting with the girl monkey. Mrs. Hess and Kristi were coming out after returning some books when they saw the monkeys playing, "Mrs. Hess" asked Tania, "Can you explain the monkey here?"

"We were coming home from a birthday party when we found the box" Mrs. Hess explained, "We had to hide it from Chief Hess so he won't get upset about bringing a stray into the home, plus we didn't want to get fleas."

"It was a good thing Shewiff and Deputy wewe at the pet gwoomew" Kristi replied.

"We should take them to Dr. Japon" suggested Rylie, "She'll know what kind of monkey this is."

Later at Dr. Japon's Jungle Hospital, she examined the female monkey, "That's a rare Pielpiña monkey" Dr. Japon explained, "From the corners of Argentina. Now these days they are hunted for their fur"

The monkey got horrified by this and hid behind Paige, "Poaching is a big deal here" Paige replied, "Which is why stylists usually use fake fur and animal skins now."

"What do you think we should call her," asked Kaylin.

"Pina is the Spanish word for Pineapple," Estrella said, "So maybe, "Pineapple"."

Everyone thought it was a good name for a rare monkey. Pineapple jumped up and down with excitement, knowing that she liked the name. "I also brought the box that Pineapple was in" explained Mrs. Hess, "And we found something strange about the box"

In her car, Mrs. Hess showed the girls the box where they found Pineapple. On the front of it, they saw a label that says, "Fruta capuchina" this made them wonder why would a monkey be smuggled into a fruit box.

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of town, a group of Italian men in suits was looking around the place "Milo" asked a smuggler in an Italian accent "How could you lose the box?"

"It's not my fault, Leonardo" Milo explained in an Italian accent, "Actually it is, I was so excited about selling that monkey, I forgot to close the door."

"You idiot" Milo yelled as he slapped Leonardo "What is the boss going to say?"

"We'll tell the boss that the monkey is sick," Milo said, "We use to do that to Mamma when we forget to study for tests."

"Well Mamma isn't here" Milo replied, "Now come on, we got some lying to do."

Later that night at the Underground Shed, the girls were dancing with Pineapple while Kirby and Swinger were playing Spinster. As Kirby was about to touch the pink ball, he saw a newspaper article of the Italian Market in Philadelphia being robbed by all its grapes. Kirby thought this was getting completely suspicious. So he pressed the stars on the Klue Queen's outfits and summoned their Warp Stars. "Kirby," asked Leah, "Did you find a clue?"

Kirby nodded his head, then shows the newspaper article of the market robberies. "We better bring Pineapple with us just in case" Leah suggested, "Whoever's looking for her might be coming here"

"Your right" Rylie said.

On the Warp Stars, the Klue Queens headed off to the Italian Market where another shipment of grapes was stolen. Little did they know, is that Mr. Holman, Billie, and Rudolph were watching them from their limo. Billie quickly recognized the fur off of Pineapple "That's a rare Pielpina Monkey," Billie recalled, "I remember getting a scarf made from its fur for my tenth birthday."

"This is our chance to win back some customers from Roadhouse Fantasia." Mr. Holman said to Billie, "I know someone in Philadelphia who would love its fur."

Later at The Italian Market, the manager of the market explained that The Fruta Capuchina always ships out grapes and nothing else. That's when Tania realized, "The Fruta Capuchina company is stealing grapes to cover the smuggling."

Meanwhile, Milo and Leonardo were surrounded by numerous bodyguards, "I told you making up a lie about the pielpina monkey being abducted by aliens wasn't a good idea," whispered Milo.

"It was the only thing I could come up with" answered Leonardo.

By the boss chair, reveals an ugly Italian woman with gangster clothing, she was their boss and Milo's wife, "Marisol" "Come avete potuto farmi mentire così due tirapiedi(How could you two stooges lie to me like that)" she shouted.

"We couldn't be a force to watch your annoying soap operas, again" Leonardo cried, "I mean really."

As Marisol was about to clobber them with a baseball, his cellphone rang, "I think that's your boss." Leonardo said.

Marisol picked up the phone and answered it, "È questo Marisol Bandoni dell'azienda Fruta Capuchina(Is this Marisol Bandoni of the Fruta Capuchina company)" Billie answered on the phone, "Ho un indizio sulla tua scimmietta Pielpiña. (I've got a lead on your little Pielpiña Monkey.)"

By the time the Klue Queens got to the Fruta Capuchina warehouse, they needed to think of a way to get inside the warehouse without being noticed by the guards. Just then, Estrella just stepped on a Yo-Yo, giving her an idea, "Kirby" whispered Estrella, "Ever seen tv's Batman"

"Poyo(No, why)" Kirby whispered.

"We want you to do the little climbing trip" whispered Estrella.

With a bite of the broken yo-yo, Kirby turned into Yoyo Kirby. He tossed the yoyo to the top of the window. One by one, the girls climbed up like Batman and Robin did in 1960s Batman. As they got in, a group of guards came in and captured our heroes. "Ambush" Rylie said as she got grabbed by the guards.

Marisol came in with an angry face, "Guarda qui tutti(Look at here everyone)" she said, "Un gruppo di adolescenti che stanno saltando la scuola.(A bunch of teenagers who are skipping school.)""

"My wife is right" Milo replied, "Shouldn't you girls be in school."

"Actually" replied Tania, "We get out of school next week and what your doing is illegal. Smuggling rare monkeys for their pelts."

"Don't you like have respect for the environment, man?" asked Paige.

"No" Milo replied, "Pielpina monkey fur makes me rich. Their fur is fine for their clothes, while their meat is perfect for cat food. My Marisol is going to be rich when we sell my Bandoni's Cat Food a few months from now."

"That's insane," Rylie said.

Marisol quickly grabbed Swinger, Kirby, and Pineapple, "Spider monkeys do make good souvenirs for tourists and this little puffball, it makes a good dinner for tonight." Leonardo smiled as the guard took them away

Kirby was helpless and he, Swinger, and Pineapple were about to be killed by Leonardo and Milo with rifles. Leah found a bunch of broken light bulbs and got an idea, "Kirby" shouted Paige, "Suck it up!"

After Kirby ate the broken lightbulb, he turned into Spark Kirby. His electricity powers made the bodyguard drop him, Swinger and Pineapple. The two monkeys both took down the guards holding The Klue Queens hostage and set them free.

Marisol, Leonardo, and Milo tried to escape, but Rylie stopped them by tossing a fishnet over them. Everyone high fived each other after that.

Later, the Philadelphia Police Department were arresting Marisol and her gang while The Klue Queens explained what was going on "Our first clue was the box that pineapple was in when Mrs. Hess brought her in." Tania explained, "They saw that it was imported from Argentina and Capuchin is another type of monkey, meaning that the Fruta Capuchina company was a ruse to smuggle monkeys."

"And what the manager at the fruit market told us, recalled Leah, "He said that Fruta Capuchina only ships out grapes, meaning the smugglers stealing grapes from the Italian Market to cover the lies."

Just then, Mrs. Hess, Kristi, and Dr. Japon arrived to see if their alright, "The only question is now is" Kaylin replied as she held up Pineapple, "What are we going to with Pineapple"

"Do we have to take Pineapple back to Awgentina" asked Kristi, "Mommy and I helped find Pineapple"

Dr. Japon and Pineapple looked at each other and hugged, "You know what" Dr. Japon said, "I think it would be better if Pineapple stayed with me, I could use all the help I could get at the vet."

"That's a great idea," Estrella said as she picked up Swinger, "And when Swinger has his monthly bath, he'll get to be with Pineapple."

Pineapple kissed Swinger on the lips and he got completely lovestruck.

Later that night, Leah, Tania, and Miss. McBruce was reading Monkey Buddies and You for Kirby's bedtime story. "This is a Mandrill," Leah said as she pointed out the picture of the mandrill, "They're from Africa."

Tania came over and saw another monkey, "And this is a Japanese Macaque" she said as she pointed to the white monkey, "They love swimming in the water. Remember when we were kids and we use to call them sea-monkeys."

"Yeah" replied Leah, "It was our trip to the Elmwood Park Zoo and there were some monkeys who won't get out of the water, so we called them sea monkeys."

Kirby started to fall asleep. "I think it's his bedtime," Lorraine said as she picked Kirby up.

Lorraine gently placed Kirby on the pet bed that Leah just bought for him and they quietly closed the door.

 **The End.**


	31. An Order of Slashing Pizza

At in the nearby town of Clifton Creeks, millionaire, "Atticus Harmon" was cleaning the rugs with a vacuum in his office when he heard glass break in the billiard room. When he got in, he saw some glass on the floor and decided to pick it up. Little did he know, is that someone snuck behind him and took him out with a giant paperweight.

In the afternoon, Leah, Kaylin, Estrella, Rylie, Tania, and Paige were celebrating their last day of school. Luckily, they had their lunch before the final bell. "This is it" shouted Leah, "The first day of Summer Vacation. That means we have 12 weeks of sun and fun to do."

"It's a good thing we already did our Back to School clothes shopping," said Tania, "We can't wear the same thing all the time."

"I don't know about you gals" Paige replied, "But I love clothes from thrift stores. I am good friends with the girls who volunteer there"

Suddenly, a familiar figure hopped over the fence, it was Rylie's younger brother, "Aaron" Rylie asked in horror, "How did you get through here."

"For a person at my weight" Aaron replied, "I got boundaries."

"Boundaries of annoying people," Rylie replied,

"Hey" Aaron replied, "I've got plenty of for someone with my size"

"Brothers" Rylie groaned, "Just go in the kitchen and fetch us something to eat. If you see any pudding, don't eat all of it again, Remember Cousin Reece's birthday party last year."

"I won't" Aaron replied.

"Speaking of which," Kaylin said, "What is Peter going to do?"

"He and his friends had that skateboarding competition" replied Paige, "Their planning to win, just I hope they don't cheat or anything."

"We should get to the underground shed" Leah replied, "That way Aaron could stop bugging us."

In the shed, the Klue Queens sat down and talked about their plans, "So what are we going to do during the summer girls" Leah asked.

"We got some Friendly Scout activities to attend," Leah said, "Plus we're getting jobs at Roadhouse Fantasia, Mr. Hayato needs all the help this summer during the afternoon shift between 11 to 4."

"So better have our lunch early before the shift starts" Tania suggested, "We don't want to go hungry while working."

"That's good" Rylie replied, "Because Mom, Dad and I are going to spend every weekend at the flea market selling honey."

"For me," Estrella said, "Christina and I already planned out the wedding, now they need a location for it."

"I'm going to be volunteering at the animal shelter" Kayling replied, "And hope to find summer love."

"You do that every year, Kaylin" Tania groaned.

"Poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo(Will we solve any mysteries)" asked Kirby.

"Kirby" "There will be mysteries for us to solve soon, so hang tight."

Kirby decided to go into the kitchen to see if snacks are ready.

Inside the house, Kirby found Aaron going through the McBruce mail, "All we got is some bills for Miss. McBruce to pay and some letter from a millionaire's butler from Clifton Creek." Arron said.

"Poyo(What)" Kirby asked as he took the letter from Aaron and rushed off

"Kirby" Aaron annoyingly growled.

In the underground, Kirby showed the letter to Leah.

 _Dear Kirby Klue Queens_

 _Everyone in the town of Clifton Creeks has been hearing about your little adventures._

 _Now it's time for you to solve a mystery at Harmon Manor._

 _My master, "Atticus Harmon" has been murdered and we want you to investigate._

 _I'm writing in a letter so the culprit won't catch me._

 _Come as soon as you can._

 _signed, Nathaniel._

"Atticus Harmon," asked Leah, "The millionaire?"

"Poyo, poyo, poyo(Who's Atticus Harmon)" asked Kirby.

"Atticus Harmon is the richest man in Clifton Creeks," said Leah, "He had his own cooking web show, wrote 12 cookbooks in English, Spanish, braille, and Hindu, and owns a kitchen supplies shop in the heart of town."

"And I can't believe that he has been murdered" Kaylin replied, "Looks like the Klue Queens are on the case."

Later after their snack, the girls were riding their stars to Harmon Manor. Leah rang the doorbell and at the door was a gorgeous looking butler, much to Kaylin's delight, "Hello" said the butler, "And welcome to the manor, I'm, "Nathaniel" I'm the butler of this fine establishment."

"And a cute butler too" Kaylin smiled

"Kaylin" growled Tania, "How did the murder happen"

"I'm new to this" Nathaniel replied, "So I don't know anything about the murder. Though I know for people who could do this. Melina the maid, Davis the chauffeur, and Skyla the gardener"

Nathaniel took Estrella, Swinger, and Leah to the billiard room where the murder took place. On the ground, Swinger smelled the red liquid. They thought it was blood at first, but with another smell, they saw that it was strawberry jam. Leah had a feeling that the murder could be fake, but decided to investigate the suspects first.

In Mr. Harmon's bedroom, Paige and Kaylin started looking around for some clues. "I've seen this on the Italian restaurant episode of The Monkees" Paige said, "There are purple flowers everywhere, and the painting Milan A La Carte."

"Milan" Kaylin recalled, "The fashion capital of Italy. You know who would love Milan, Nathaniel. Remember, looks can be deceiving."

"But not Nathaniel" Kaylin replied.

Little did they know, is that Nathaniel was hearing them talk outside. "Nathaniel is the cutest boy I've ever known" Kaylin replied, "What if he is a butler and I hardly know him, I love him."

Nathaniel felt the same thing, he just hopes the other staff is okay with him.

At the balcony, Kirby, Tania, and Rylie were thinking about the suspects, "They always say that the butler did it" Rylie replied, "But I think that's just old school."

"I know" Tania replied, "But we can't tell this to Kaylin, it would break her heart."

Leah and Estrella were carrying the strawberry paperweight to look for fingerprints. They wore latex gloves so they won't get their own fingerprints on them. Kirby tried to eat the paperweight, but Tania and Rylie stopped him, "Kirby," said Rylie, "What did we say about eating things with food patterns."

As they were about to examine the paperweight, they heard Paige shouting, "Make Love, Not Murder"

They knew that saving a good friend is more important than finding the culprit. So Estrella and Leah placed the paperweight on the table, removed the gloves and rushed off to the billiard room to save them.

In the billiard room, Paige and Kaylin were shocked by the masked murdurer's appearance. In order to escape, they decided to dance their way out. Kaylin did her ballet while Paige did her disco.

The other Klue Queens arrived on time to save them. The murderer got out a dagger to harm them. But as they were cornered, Paige saw a revolver by the board game shelf, "If Kirby could eat the revolver" said Paige, "He could transform."

"What if it's loaded," Leah said to Paige, "Remember our lecture on dangerous weapons."

"I know" Paige replied, "But this is an emergency, turned into one of his copy abilities."

With a suck of the gun, Kirby turned into Cowboy Kirby. Instead of bullets, he shot out toy balls. This made the masked man roll around and slip into a pile. "Time to unmask the murderer"

The removed the mask, revealing to be a middle-aged man with glasses, "It's Mr. Harmon" said Rylie, "He's alive."

"And that's not all" Tania replied, "All the staff of the mansion is the culprit, this whole thing was a setup."

All of Mr. Harmon's servants came out nervously, including Nathaniel.

Later in the billiard room, Mr. Harmon explained what was going on, "You know a girl named "Charlotte"" asked Mr. Harmon, "Who is shy and quiet and always wears sweaters"

"You mean Charlotte Paxton" Estrella recalled, "Of course we know her, she's our friend. Usually, she's seen with her best friend, "Aranea" and newcomer, "Norma Jean" I mean those three are inseparable. "

"She told me all about your wondrous mysteries from your little restaurant performance to your monkey rescue." "I decided to test your skills to see how good you are at solving mysteries."

"Are you sure?" Estrella asked, "It's illegal to fake your own death."

"Don't worry?" Mr. Harmon said, "The Clifton Creeks police dept said it was okay. It's amazing what you can do if your rich"

"There were some clues that you faked your death," Tania said, "Like the blood on the window curtains, it was strawberry jam."

"And me looking around his bedroom filled with purple flowers and paintings of Italy" Paige recalled, "My love for The Monkees gave me the feeling that he might be alive."

"And the paperweight" Rylie recalled, "It had strawberry patterns on it, meaning it had something to do with the fake blood."

"That strawberry paperweight was the last gift from my mother before she died of an illness last year," said Nathaniel, "I wanted to remind my dad here to stay strong when going through his struggles.

Then Nathaniel helped up his father, Mr. Harmon, "Dad?!" asked Kaylin, "You mean, you don't have an actual butler"

"Not really," Mr. Harmon said, "What I learned my high school days is that you have to clean up after yourselves."

"No wonder your so handsome, Nathaniel," Kaylin said as she stared blankly at him.

"But the one thing I don't get is," Mr. Harmon said, "What happened to my glass swan imported from Germany."

"I broke it dad," he said, "I wanted to help clean the billiard room. I cleaned the knick snack self so many times, I accidentally broke the glass swan."

"Oh," Mr. Harmon said, "That thing was getting too old anyway."

Everyone laughed.

Back in Lititz Heights the next day, they were eating dessert outside of Roadhouse Fantasia when they saw Billie cleaning the windows of her family's restaurant, "Billie cleaning Holman's" asked Estrella, "She hates working,"

"I know" Paige replied, "Maybe her parents decided to give her a summer job."

"Technically it was my idea," said Rudolph as he was coming, "I was tired of her being so vain and not doing any work, so I decided to give her a taste of her own medicine by making her get a summer job."

"What about her parents?" asked Tania.

"Her parents wanted more help around the restaurant" Rudolph explained, "So they decided to let her join the family business. Everyone has been talking about you girls going to Harmon Manor to solve a murder mystery. I can't believe a millionaire chef could test your skills there, they say that Harmon Manor is tough to get into."

Estrella stands up and realized something, "I think I know what this place can be used for." Estrella said

A few days later, Christina and Ricardo were both getting married. Estrella and Carolina were the bridesmaids for the wedding, "I now pronounce you, husband and wife" said Mr. Harmon, "Puede besar a la novia(You may kiss the bride)"

Everyone cheered for the happy couple, "This was the perfect place for Ricardo and Christina to get married" Carolina whispered to Estrella.

"Gracias, Hermana" whispered Estrella.

As Christina and Ricardo tossed their bouquet of purple flowers. Kaylin caught the bouquet then looked at Nathaniel, hoping that she would see him again soon.

 **The End.**


	32. An order of Computer Club Sandwich

It was late at night at Lititz Heights Public Library, a masked person snuck into the computer lab

In the morning, Tania, Rylie, and Martin were at the library. "Look Rylie" "Tania and I need some time together and"

"What is more important" "Joining me for our one year anniversary of dating or helping Tania

"Your just jealous Rylie" Tania growled as they went into the computer lab.

Rylie became angry.

In the computer lab, Tania and Martin saw a strawberry-blond girl wearing scientist apparel. She was Tania's computer science idol, "Melina Joubert".

"Take your seat" shouted Prof. Joubert, "The lecture is about to begin."

"Now I know what your thinking" Prof. Joubert, "Why would a college professor from the University of California at Berkeley be at a small-town library like Lititz Heights Public Library. I grew up here and I graduated high school from Lititz Heights High Class of 90. After years of being away from this small little town, I thought I could come back for a little summer lecture."

When they turned on their computers, a mysterious virus known as, SIENA. SIENA is an acronym for Stalking Intellectual Engineer Net Archive. "Howdy, y'all," SIENA said, "I'm glad to meet y'all, especially Professor Melina Joubert."

"I'm sorry" Prof. Joubert nervously said, "But I don't do artificial intelligence"

As they tried to escape, Melina locked the computer lab, "I'm sorry Melina" SIENA said, "But you must love me before I could free you."

The students at the lecture were trapped. Leah and Kirby saw the whole thing and they needed to free Rylie and Tania.

Kirby turned into Mike Kirby. His horrible singing, damaged the computer systems, causing the door to open. "Thank you Kirby" Tania replied, "Three more seconds, and we would've turned into SIENA Stew"

"Speaking of stew" replied Leah as she took Kirby, "Mom is making that carrot stew tonight."

"Poyo(Yummy)" Kirby replied

The next day, they met Professor Joubert at Roadhouse Fantasia. She gave her a free meal to comfort her after the incident.

Meanwhile, Rylie was cleaning up the kitchen when she heard Martin and Tania talking into the freezers, "The lotuses of your eyes make me fall for you," Martin said, "When I see you sleep, it makes me want to hold you tight. I'll love you forever"

"Oh, darling" Tania replied back.

Rylie started to burst into tears, "It's true" Rylie said, "He is going to leave me for Tania.

Rylie ran off, but Kirby stayed behind. By the door, he saw Martin and Tania reading an excerpt from Kiss Friendship. "This is one of the most romantic scenes in Kiss Friendship." Tania said, "Staying true to where you came from while telling the girl how you feel."

"I should check to see if the email is ready." Martin said, "Rylie is going to love it.

Rylie was rushing up to Kaylin and Estrella, "What's wrong Rylie" asked Kaylin

"Martin has dumped me for Tania" Rylie cried.

"WHAT!" asked the others, "He couldn't possibly dump you for one of our friends."

"Sister of a traitor" growled Rylie "You probably know about this, Aaron usually blabs out my secrets to his friends."

"Rylie" Leah said as she pushed Rylie back, "Take it easy, I'm sure it's all a misunderstanding."

"There's no misunderstanding when your boyfriend for a year dumps you for a traitorous friend!" growled Rylie.

"I know what you mean," said a girl in a southern accent, "My brothers and sisters always invade of privacy."

"That's just my assistant, "Elaine Ridge" explained Melina, "She's helping me with the program."

When Elaine saw Melina, she started to speak gibberish, but Melina turned her away. Elaine started to become upset, "I was going to ask if you want to go to Jukebox Rock for dinner, but I can tell that your busy." she said angrily.

Elaine walked out of the place in rage. "That's really suspicious," said Leah, "Why would Elaine be so jealous of us like that"

"And why wasn't she at the lecture yesterday," Paige asked.

"She said she had to handle some computer program" explained Melina.

This made the Klue Queens feel suspicious.

Later at the park, Rylie saw Martin and Tania, who were very furious at her, "Why so angry" she asked in confusion.

"You called me a traitor!" Tania replied, "Leah told me about your jealousy. I guess I don't need a pig like you!"

Rylie was about to punch her, but Kirby stopped her. With the look on his face, they couldn't be angry at each other. "We better solve that SIENA situation before the entire town turns into a SIENA Sweatshop."

"Your right" Tania replied, "Viruses never stop."

At the library, Chief Hess was blocking the place, knowing that someone could get hurt if they went into the library. Martin knew that he needed to help Tania and Rylie. So he hacked into Chief Hess's phone through his phone and gave him a fake email about a free movie at the cinema. The other officers thought it was suspicious, but Ricardo knew what's REALLY going on.

Rylie, Martin, Tania, and Kirby snuck into the library and rushed into the computer, "Okay SIENA" shouted Tania, "You want to be with Prof. Joubert, So be it."

"Yes" replied SIENA, "Professor Joubert my love. I want her and I don't want anyone else to be near her.

Martin got out some celery sticks from his shoulder bag, "Kirby" Martin shouted, "Suck it up."

With a gulp celery sticks, he turned into Throw Kirby. Kirby threw an old computer to the main computer and it destroyed SIENA for good. Tania got the flash drive and saw that it had an "M" on it. "Maybe it's from Melina" suggested Rylie

"Or maybe that it belonged to someone that loves Melina TOO MUCH" growled Tania "Like Elaine"

Elaine snuck into the library to retrieve the flash drive she left behind, but Rylie trapped with her big body, "You're not going anywhere you Lovestruck Lab Aid."

Officer Downs came in and cuffed Elaine. Prof. Joubert came in to see what Elaine was doing at the library, "How did you figure out that Elaine caused the virus"

"Our first clue was the accent the program had, it had a Southern accent, Elaine had one too" Rylie explained, "Our second clue was the gibbering Elaine did when came up to Melina a sign that has a huge crush on Melina, then we came down to our third and final clue, the flash drive that started the virus with an "M" on it, we thought that it belonged to Melina but then we realized that they were taking the crush on that person seriously. That's when we realized, Elaine is responsible for the stalking hacking."

"I wanted to tell Melina for so long I was in love with her" Elaine replied, "But all you do is ignore me for your computer lectures."

"This is like how Tania is spending time with Martin." Rylie replied, "I will not go through the same mistake you did. Even if he dumps me"

"Dump you," asked Martin, "What are you talking about?"

Before Rylie could explain, Prof Joubert came in looking very angry "That's the most deception thing you've ever done" said Prof. Joubert, "Besides, I'm already engaged to my fiancé, " Gracie Nieves"

"What" Elaine replied, "How come no one ever tells me anything"

"Because you're always annoyed with gossip and word getting" Prof. Joubert answered angrily.

Outside, the cops took Elaine to the cop car. Then Rylie began to wonder what they mean about being dumped, "I had a feeling Martin was going to dump me for Tania" she explained.

"It's not that" Tania replied, "Just look at your email."

On her email, Rylie saw a flash animated toon with a lightning bolt saying "Rylie + Martin"

"I thought you were going to dump me for Tania," asked Rylie.

"I never thought that," Martin said, "You showed me that looks aren't everything."

"But what about "The lotuses of your eyes make me fall for you-" Rylie asked as she stopped, "Wait, you guys were reading Kiss Friendship were you"

"We were" replied Tania, "I need to get to the part where Sophia told Anthony how she feels."

"This is why we did the computer lecture" Martin explained, "Just so we can surprise you with a special email."

"Oh Martin" Rylie said lovingly.

After Rylie and Martin kissed, a familiar voice came out, "EWW" Billie growled, "Talk about ugly love!"

"Hey, Billie" Martin asked, "Did you current boyfriend lost interest in you?"

"He said, "I was too into myself"" Billie answered, "This is the fifth boyfriend this year i've broken up with. They say they wanted a sweet kind girl."

"Well your sour and mean" said Estrella as Billie took off in rage.

 **The End.**


	33. An Order of Stinkbomb Sushi

At the Harold G History Museum, a group of senior tourists was going around the Japanese exhibit. One of the seniors found a strange-looking ball with a button on it. As the senior pressed the button, it went off in a smelly fog. Everyone slowly ran away from the stench.

The next day outside a Greenburg Hotel in Susquehanna, Kirby The Hayato's were getting Ridego lift to the Harold G Museum. "Dad," asked Peter, "Why are we here in Susquehanna, again."

"The Harold G museum is having new artifacts from Japan and I'm dying to see them for myself," explained Mr. Hayato.

"Boring" shouted Peter.

"Peter," Mrs. Hayato said as she controlled Koharu, "This is traditional."

"It's nothing compared to life in Lititz Heights nor Oregon" Peter recalled, "We use to go to those museums there and they always have comic book heroes come."

"The use those to attract kids" Paige replied, "Just so they make learning fun."

Paige turned her head to see Kirby sleeping without his seatbelt. Paige knew that road safety is important, so she buckled him up.

Outside the museum, they saw a Scottish man with a fashion mixture of karate ghee and a Scottish kilt. Peter was surprised by the look of the Scotsman's face, "That's "Maurice McDaniel" Peter recalled, "The famous martial arts instructor from Scotland"

"Is that the guy who's karate Viewtube tutorials you say" asked Paige.

"Yeah" Peter replied, "And I need to see him up close."

As Maurice was about to do a karate kick, Peter shouted, "Dude, I'm like a total fan!"

This made Maurice lose balance and fall down. "Really," Maurice asked in a Scottish accent, "I'm glad to see a huge fan like yourself."

"I know all your moves from the Bagpipe Punch" Peter exclaimed, "To the Loch Ness Leg Kick"

"Dad" shouted a handsome man with blue eyes and nerdy apparel, "Are you okay, remember what the doctor said about your bottom."

Peter and Paige were confused, "That is just my son, "Lucca"' explained Maurice, "He never ever participates in any of my classes."

Lucca became annoyed with his father's obsession with karate, "Every year for Halloween" Lucca replied, "You always dress up as a ninja, couldn't you try something less, karate ish."

"No way," replied Maurice, "It teaches you self defense."

"Sometimes" Lucca replied, "Dancing can be a self-defense too. This is why I became a choreographer for a children's theater."

"Then you never should've date that American girl you met in college" snapped Maurice.

"We were both dressed as vampires when we met at that costume party." Lucca replied, "The country I went to rarely celebrated Halloween."

Both Paige and Peter were surprised by the father/son's argument. For Peter, this felt like something between him and his dad when it comes to his filthy habits. Usually, he sneezes on toilet paper, Spits on the floor, cleans his ears with forks, and burps in public.

Inside the museum, they saw a Japanese museum dealer. He had a sharp suit and a samurai ponytail. "My son can be a bit disgusting sometimes."

"Speaking of being disgusting?" Mrs. Hayato said as she smelled something through her nose, "Do you smell something? It couldn't be Koharu, I just changed her diaper"

"Stinky path," Koharu said as she pointed to the direction of the smell.

While Kirby and The Hayatos went left, Mr. Tsunoda went right, which made Paige feel suspicious.

By the time they got to the Japanese exhibit, they saw a Friendly Scout troop rushing out in horror due to the terrible smell. The only one enjoying it was Peter, "What is going on here?" asked Mr. Hayato.

"That's was the fifth stink bomb attack we had this week." said an elderly man, "Forgive men, I'm, "Marshall Pawlitzki" I'm the curator of the museum."

"What's going on here?" Paige asked, "Why is everyone running away from the Japanese exhibit, our dad has been looking forward to seeing this for months."

"Ever since we got the treasure from Suiagete Empire," explained, "Stink bombs came out and started scaring everyone away. The only clue I could find is this stink bomb recipe. I found a few people who would be responsible for the stink bomb attacks."

After he got out his list of suspects, Peter grabbed it, "Let me read it" Peter replied, "I know filth."

Maurice McDaniel- Very serious about karate.

Lucca McDaniel- Barely gets along with his father.

Mr. Tsunoda- He turned the other direction when following the smell.

As they were walking around the Native American exhibit, Peter and Paige saw Lucca going around the museum. Peter started walking backward, "Why are you walking backward," Paige asked

"It gives the element of surprise" Peter answered as he walked back towards the exit.

Paige and Kirby knew that Peter would get in trouble again, so they had no choice than to follow Peter, who followed Lucca, who went into the Medieval Wing. In the room, they saw thousands of Scottish weapons and artifacts. Before Peter had a chance to attack Lucca, Paige stopped him and wondered what was Lucca doing in the wing. Lucca explained to The Twins that he was observing his ancestor's artifacts. Mr. Pawlitzki got his dad's permission to put his family's artifacts on display. "Don't you ever get along with your father?" asked Lucca.

"Sometimes," Peter said, "Usually I would make a mess at Roadhouse Fantasia, Miss. McBruce is in charge until we get back to Lititz Heights"

The words of "Miss. McBruce" struck Lucca, so he left. Before he could leave, he told them that he's been seeing a mysterious samurai with a bunch of moving boxes. Paige and Peter remembered seeing Neighborhood Safety psas on Facetube, so they decided to check it out for themselves.

By the garages, Paige, Peter, and Kirby saw a black truck with a badly written mover sign. That's when they knew that the movers were fake. In the corner, Paige, Peter, and Kirby saw the masked samurai working on the stink bomb. Paige suddenly got an idea on how to take him down, "I need to borrow your beanie" Paige asked as Peter took off his beanie.

"Good thing I washed it for you," Peter said, "Dad didn't want me to get headlice in it, again."

"We wouldn't" Paige replied as she placed her long black hair in the beanie, "Which is a good thing I found that organic shampoo that gets rid of lice"

Paige only stuck her head out, "I'm Peter Hayato" Paige said while deepening her voice, "I'm a dirty skateboarder who is madly in love with Leah McBruce!"

Peter was annoyed by Paige mimicking him but is happy that they're catching the culprit to the smuggling scheme. The samurai followed Paige down the Japanese exhibit, "Do the Bagpipe Punch and the Loch Ness Leg Kick" shouted Paige.

Peter did what he had to do in order to stop the samurai smuggler and his gang. With a kick and a punch, he stopped the fake movers and rush to the elevator while carrying Kirby. The masked samurai knew where they were heading, so he cut the air vent and headed straight up. By the time they got to the Japanese wing, the samurai came out.

At the bench, Paige saw that someone left behind a bunch of fish and chips, "Kirby" shouted Paige, "Suck It Up"

With one gulp of the fish and chips, Kirby became Beam Kirby. He disintegrated the samurai sword that the samurai had and his mask, revealing to be Mr. Tsunoda, "Mr. Tsunoda" Paige said, "We might've guessed."

"You tattletale twins aren't telling anyone about my smuggling plans." replied Mr. Tsunoda, "Not even your Pink Rat."

Kirby was so hurt inside, he cuddled Paige.

Then Peter remembered passing the Native American exhibit while solving the mystery. Peter also remembered a rat summoning Native American song that Isla's grandmother taught her and thought that he could do it. He did Karate chop of the glass containing the drums and got out two drums, "Peter" Paige angrily said as she rushed up to him, "There's a saying, "You broke it, you bought it."

"I know, Paige," Peter said to his twin sister "But this is an emergency."

"We don't have a choice," Paige said as she grabbed a drum.

They both started to play the rat enchanting song that Peter learned from Isla. This attracted a swarm of rats from beneath. "I'm deathly afraid of rats" exclaimed Mr. Tsunoda fearfully said as he fell down.

Paige, Peter, and Kirby gave each other high fives for their achievement.

Later at the main entrance, the police cuffed Mr. Tsunoda for smuggling artifacts, "How did you figure out that Mr. Tsunoda was responsible for the stink bombs"

"Simple" Paige explained, "We first suspected when Mr. Tsunoda turned the other way when we followed the smell, that's a sign that he's aware of the stink bombs, our second clue is a little note we found in Japanese, it was a recipe on how to make stink bombs, and then we found a bunch of black vans disguise as moving trucks, meaning they have something to do with smuggling. The stink bombs were just a distraction so he can steal the artifacts."

"I've spent years searching for the treasures of the Suiagete Empire." explained Mr. Tsunoda, "After I found out it was going to be displayed in America, I was furious. I was going to sell them at The Market and I would've made millions if it weren't for you Meddling Twins and you're alien."

"Has anyone seen my fish and chips" shouted Mr. Hayato as he came in, "I wanted to see how many artifacts were stolen. Afterward, I must've left them there while avoiding the smell."

"It's a good thing you left them dear" Mrs. Hayato replied, "No one wants smelly fish and chips."

Later at the hotel, Mrs. Hayato was rocking Koharu to sleep, "Hyobe" said Mrs. Hayato, "Have you seen the twins?"

"They said they're going to the pool to cool off" Mr. Hayato answered, "For once I'm proud of Peter for stopping Mr. Tsunoda for smuggling artifacts with that rat enchanting music.

At the pool, Paige and Peter were cooling off in celebration, "We did it Sis" Peter said, "We stopped Mr. Tsunoda, and saved the museum."

Just then, Maurice and Lucca came in to congratulate them for solving the mystery and using Maurice's two famous karate moves, "It was Paige's idea that I use those karate moves" explained Peter, "Siblings help each other."

"No problem" Maurice replied, "After what you did, I suddenly remembered Lucca being in a drum circle when he was a wee lad."

"And you've come to all of my drum circle recitals" replied Lucca, "And for old time sake, let's hit the nearest O'Mickeys and share kids meals."

"Like old times" Maurice replied, "Your mother wouldn't let me had kids meals, so we wouldn't be laughed at, but at 76 a lad like me should always be a kid at heart."

As The Hayato Twins got out of the pool, the saw a group of Japanese tourists who were in Susquehanna for their Pennslvania Tour. Paige decided to welcome them with a little disco dancing, Kirby then joined in from the hot tub and bounced up and down.

The End.


	34. An order of Premiere Pudding

Teen sensation, "Katelyn Hackett" was walking out of a coffee shop known as, "Leavitt's Latte". She adjusted her sunglasses when she saw a limousine waiting to pick her up. Katelyn planned on taking the bus home, but the chauffeur knocked her out with a sleep gun. The chauffeur grabbed Katelyn and drove off, leaving behind a bunch of feathers. Little did the chauffeur knew is that the barista saw the whole thing and collected the feathers for evidence.

Back at the underground lair, The Klue Queens were teaching Kirby about the history of Broadway musicals while Tania was checking her emails. "I got an email from Hollywood director, "Azalea Faulkner" Tania said.

"The Azalea Faulkner," asked Kaylin, "The director of the Boogie Raise quadrilogy. I've seen all the movies."

"She said she wants us to come to Hollywood" Tania replied, "Rome and board are free. She said it's urgent."

"She did say, "It's urgent," Leah said as she thought for a moment, "Okay".

The next day, the girls arrived in Hollywood from their Warp Stars. Swinger was amazed that there were dozens of lights. Kaylin also brought Little Miss Starlight with her. Her uncle is having a friend over who is highly allergic to cats and Leelannee and Fayth are attending a friendly scout's birthday party. Kaylin placed on her new star shades and they took off

By the front of Charm Belief Studios, a middle-aged woman was walking around frantically. "Hello," asked Rylie, "Mrs. Faulkner."

"Don't touch me" Azalea shouted as she saw the Klue Queens, "Sorry, I panic when one of my stars go missing."

"What," Tania asked, "A leading star is missing?"

"Yes, Katelyn Hackett" answered Azalea, "The star of our new movie, Private Aya, Teen Detective. I'm making a remake of the 1970s movie of the same name. It's amazing what earning tons of money from the Boogie Raise franchise could do."

"Where was she last seen?" asked Leah.

"By her favorite coffee shop, "Leavitt's Latte" answered Azalea, "IThe premiere is tomorrow and If I don't find on time, everything would be ruined."

When Kaylin took off her shades, they notice something very strange. She looks exactly like Katelyn. That's when Kaylin got an idea, "Maybe I could pose as a fake until we rescue her"

"That's a great idea" replied Leah, "Though maybe someone should look after you"

"I think I know someone" replied Azalea, "He works in the prop room. Follow me"

In prop room, they saw a magician boy practicing a card trick, "Mr. Nicolai" she shouted to the prop boy, "We have guests."

"My name Gregory Nicolai," said the magician as he placed away from the cards, "But everyone calls me, The Great Gregory"

From his sleeve, he pulled out a bunch of daisies, "Your Katelyn Hackett's boyfriend" recalled Estrella, "I love your Facetube channel Nicolaitimemagic."

"Ever since Katey Kake got kidnapped last night," explained Gregory, "I began to keep worrying about what's going to happen. I vow to find my Katey Kake before the premiere."

"Kakey Kake" recalled Rylie, "That sounds like tasty kake."

"I know" Gregory replied, "She craves for them."

"We need you to do a favor," Azalea said, "Could you look after our friend Kaylin as we investigate the real Katelyn's kidnapping."

"Your the Kirby Klue Queens are you" recalled Gregory, "I have a pen pal at Lititz Heights High. They told me of your little mysteries and if you could help them, then I can help you."

After a little while, they made Kaylin into a fake Katelyn Hackett for the interview on Kelly Philbin. Leah, Rylie, and Kirby decided to check out Leavitt's Latte while Kaylin goes to the interview. Before they left, they saw Kirby playing around with a snow machine, "That's a snow machine," Tania shouted, "Fake snow comes out."

Kirby bounced up and down from the snow until he landed on a mini plane used for flying effects. Rylie and Leah got him down and took off for Leavitt's Latte.

At the costume dept, Paige, Estrella, Swinger, and Tania were going around when they saw an elderly African American with a feather boa lady training a lady in her mid-20s about acting like a princess. Tania quickly recognized her from the original movie in the 1970s, "Are you, Barbara Ellis" asked Estrella, "The famous movie star and the original Private Aya."

"I was, now I'm "Babs Ellis" acting coach and costume designer for Charm Belief Studios," Babs said as she turned to see her student standing while slouching, "Sandra, you must stand straight when balancing a book on your head."

"Okay mother" Sandra replied.

Sandra had poofy black hair and wore 70s clothing, "Forgive Mama," she said, "She can be very strict when it comes to acting."

Paige noticed that on the desk, there was a picture of Gregory with a black-ink autograph from him and red hearts around him. She had a feeling that Sandra might have a huge crush on him.

Meanwhile, Leah, Rylie, and Kirby arrived at Leavitt's Latte to have the signature Leavitt Latte. "Wouldn't we go to the after-party with all the cool foods." asked Rylie

"This is more simple" answered Leah

In the coffee shop, Leah bought Kirby a giant cookie to hold him until they're done. The barista who saw Katelyn's kidnapping told them that the limo left behind feathers. From her feather-examine badge, Leah could tell that they were duck feathers. "Why would a limo driver have duck feathers" asked Leah.

Meanwhile on the set of The Kelly Philbin Show, Kaylin came in wearing a beautiful pink dress with small white featuring "Look at me, Little Miss Starlight" Kaylin said to her pet cat, "It's like being a princess."

Later, they were being interviewed by Kelly Philbin while Kaylin petted Little Miss Starlight, "May I ask one more thing" asked Kelly, "What are you doing impersonating Katelyn, Kaylin Hester"

Kaylin was horrified, because they found out about her charade, "How did you know it was me" asked Kaylin

"We all know that the REAL Katelyn Hackett is highly allergic to cats." Kelly replied, "She owns a dog named, "Creamfilled"."

"Oops," said Gregory, "I forgot to mention that part."

"It's okay" "It's common to forget things when panicking."

Little Miss Starlight got a little nervous but smelled a little girl's perfume from a distance. She followed it to a broom closet when it started to sneeze. With a little bobby pin power, Kaylin learned from Tania, out came the real Katelyn Hackett. "Katey Kake!" shouted Gregory as he held Katelyn, "Are you okay."

Katelyn woke up to see Kaylin wearing the dress Babs made for her "Have they hired a new stunt double" asked Katelyn, "Or are you, my understudy."

"Sort of both" Kaylin said as Little Miss Starlight came up to her, "Azalea asked me to fill in your shoes while being interviewed by Kelly Philbin and you would not believe the dress."

Katelyn was relieved because she never liked the dress that Babs made for her for the interview because she never liked the dress due to it looking like blueprints for a plan. Kaylin was surprised. By the girl's dressing room, she saw that the pink dress had blueprints with Katelyn leaving the cafe, going in a limo, and locking her in the janitor's closet by Kelly Philbin's show. "Guys," Kaylin said, "Babs kidnapped Katelyn."

"Really" replied Kaylin, "No wonder her acting training is so hard."

At Charm Belief Studios, Kaylin, Gregory, Katelyn, and Little Miss Starlight were rushing off to find Babs. Before they had a chance to go inside, numerous Valentine's hankies came out and trapped them, "The Valentine Hankie Trick" Gregory replied, "The easiest trick in the book."

"You shouldn't leave your magic journal behind" Sandra replied,

Babs came up and smiled evilly, "You finally know of my kidnapping plot," Babs replied, "You're not gonna tell the press about my schemes."

Little did they know, is that Paige, Tania, Estrella, and Swinger saw the whole thing. They needed to free their friends. In the garage they hiding in, Paige saw a station wagon with 1970s apparel and the original movie logo, "That's the Aya Wagon" recalled Paige, "The car that was used in the original film to stop the culprit. It may be old but we have to stop Babs and Sandra"

Rylie, Leah, and Kirby saw their friends being held hostage by Babs and Sandra needed to do something. The Aya Wagon barged out of the garage and drove all around Babs, Sandra, and their friends. Paige and Tania quickly freed our friends. Kaylin spotted Kirby and got an idea, "Kirby" shouted Kaylin as she tossed the Valentine Hankies, "Suck it up!"

In a bite, Kirby turned into Cupid Kirby and shot arrows at Babs and Sandra, which made them fall in love with their reflections.

A few hours later, the police arrive and cuffed Babs and Sandra for kidnapping Katelyn. Azalea arrived to see if Katelyn is okay, and she was. Paige sprinkled them with some mudwater and made them snap out of their narcissistic behavior. They began to wonder, why would a costume designer kidnap the new Private Aya, "Because of the change of the movie" explained Babs, "I waited a very long time for a sequel to come, hoping they show an all grown up Aya. Unfortunately, it took longer than expected. When the studio told me that they replaced me with that youngster, Katelyn Hackett."

"What about Sandra," asked Estrella, "Every culprit needs an accomplice."

"I wanted revenge after refuse to date me." Sandra explained, "How was I suppose to know he doesn't like girls that are older than him."

"It makes sense now" Leah replied, "Our first clue was the duck feathers left at the scene of the crime, had a boa made from duck feathers, then our second clue was an autograph picture of an autograph picture. The autograph he wrote had black ink while the hearts had red ink, hinting that he didn't draw those hearts. Then there was the sign that says, "Do Not Enter" by the janitor's closet, a least likely place to hide something and finally the blueprints to kidnap Katelyn were on the dress Kaylin wore, people, should learn to keep control of their hobbies."

Kirby found a garden hose by the flower bed when he accidentally activated it, making Babs and Sandra wet, "My hair" shouted Sandra, "You ruined my perfectly good hair."

"Now that's what I call a hair job," Kaylin said.

When they turned around, they saw Kirby mimicking an excerpt of Singing In The Rain while splashing in puddles. Everyone laughed.

Two days later, they were watching the premiere of the Private Aya premiere on the Nicolaitimemagic Facetube channel. After Katelyn did a pose with her pet Collie, "Creamfilled" she did a kiss with Gregory. "Now that's a Hollywood kiss." smiled Paige as everyone smiled, except for Kaylin.

Kaylin staired, and looked at her double kissing her false boyfriend, then she thought about her real love, "Nathaniel Harmon". She remembered that very day they met. It was the last day of summer vacation and he was posing as a fake butler for his father, just so they could test The Klue Queens detective skills. Tania started to notice that something was wrong with her, "Still not over Nathaniel" Tania asked

"I'm afraid not" Kaylin replied, "Pretending to date Greg was fun, but he's nothing compared to Nathanial. He's always testing to see if we use our instincts and would do anything to cheer someone up."

Then Kaylin started to smiled, "But I'm glad they gave us new dresses," she said as she looked at her pet cat, who had the same dress on, "The new costume designer even made one for you Little Miss Starlight."

Little Miss Starlight went to Kirby's spare bed and fell asleep.

 **The End.**


	35. An order of Grilled Carnival Sandwich

As workers were putting up the final pieces of the Lititz Heights Summer Carnival, some of the workers thought they could use a lemonade break. By the time they got their lemonade, they saw a ghost clown and they ran off.

In the morning, the Klue Queens were heading off to the 100th annual Lititz Heights Carnival. "Looks like Kirby is ready to play at the carnival," asked Estrella.

"Poyo(Hooray!)" shouted Kirby.

"Kirby, self-control" Leah replied as she grabbed the little alien.

By the time they got to the carnival, they saw that the coworkers were all petrified by the ghost that they saw. Everyone was complaining about the ghost attack the night before. "Calm down everyone," said a diminutive carney, "I'm sure these are just coincidental accidents."

"It's no accident, Mr. Carnival," said a carney, "If you don't take care of this I'm going back to my old job as a bus driver."

"It's Car-Ne-Val-E" corrected Mr. Carnevale, "And this isn't haunted."

The Klue Queens were surprised that the carnival is going to close early The only ones who were willing to go to the carnival were Aranea, Norma Jean, and Charlotte. Aranea, Norma Jean, and Charlotte were heading off to their summer job at Jukebox Rock when they heard the workers complaining. All three of them were wearing yellow 50s style waitress outfits for their jobs. Aranea didn't care for the bright colors, but needed to get the money for a new phone, "It's like they've seen the ghost of Glitbert the Clown" Aranea suggested.

"Glitberg" asked Estrella, "Never heard of him?"

Everyone was horrified by hearing the name of Glitbert the Clown "Now, now" Mr. Carnevale said, "We usually do that around Halloween."

"Aranea is the keeper of the tale." Norma Jean explained, "So she should tell the story."

Mr. Carnevale didn't have a choice, so he let Aranea tell the tale.

It all started in the late 1910s, around the same time that the Lititz Heights Carnival. The original barker was presenting a new act into the show, "Glitbert the Clown". He performed the best acts from juggling glitter balls to making glitter jokes. One night, he was going to perform his juggling act on a horse. Unfortunately, he accidentally got some glitter into the horse's eyes, which made them crash into the carousel. The horse was okay, but Glitbert died and crashing into the carousel too hard. They say his ghosts still haunt the carnival. Every year, on the anniversary of the first final day of the carnival. There are four signs of the ghosts haunting. First, sounds of horses will appear out of nowhere, Second, cold air will go through, Third, trails of glitter will come out of nowhere, and finally, the ghost of Glitbert will come up and turn their victims into glitter.

This horrified the Klue Queens and the barkers. Norma Jean and Charlotte were both paralyzed bit, "Come on, Norma Jean" Aranea shouted, "You too Charlotte"

"I know" replied Norma Jean.

"They're worse than that frog hag who came earlier today." Mr. Carnevale explained, "Earlier today, she was on a morning jog when she saw us. Then she started complaining about how the carnival is going to distract her summer school students from their studies."

The Klue Queens knew only one person who had a frog tied into her name, "Principal Hopkins". They remembered that every year, she runs the summer school program for any troublemakers around the school.

Paige got out some kites since she promised Kirby that they would go kite-flying on a really windy day. Paige's had hippie patterns, and the other kite for Kirby had a star with mud stains on it. It was originally Peter's, but he doesn't use it anymore.

Meanwhile, Rylie, Tania, Kaylin, Estrella, and Leah wrote down the suspects to the whole ghost charade.

Suspects

 _Aranea Jameson- Expert on the clown ghost._

 _Mr. Carnevale- Claims that the place isn't haunted and isn't satisfied with the ghost story._

 _Principal Hopkins- Doesn't want the students in the summer school program to get distracted._

"Mr. Carnevale," said a bunch of carnies, "Jordyn has gone missing from the carousel."

"Jordyn," asked Paige.

"She operates the carousel who's obsessed with glitter" Mr. Carnevale explained, "All she ever does is play with it,"

He came up to the carney and asked if he saw Jordyn's kidnapper. Unfortunately, he didn't see the kidnapper, because the fog was blocking his view.

"I think we should split up." whispered Leah, "Kaylin, Kirby and I will handle the circus, Paige and Tania will handle the games, and Rylie, Estrella, and Swinger will handle the snack bar."

"Right" the Klue Queens replied.

At the snack bar, they were going around for clues when Swinger spotted a flashlight. Out of the flashlight was a ghost clown. "It's the ghost" Estrella screamed as she hugged her pet monkey.

"No it's not" Paige answered as she took the flashlight and turned it off, "It's nothing more than a mere hologram. The culprit must've used the hologram projectors to scare away the guests and workers. They must've like to use this projector to scare them away."

Leah, Kaylin, and Kirby were heading off to the circus, which is at the heart of the carnival. The three of them walked into the place, "A circus in a carnival" Leah said, "That's very rare"

"And look" Kaylin exclaimed as she pointed to the middle.

In the middle of the circus, an African American boy and an Italian girl were practicing an aerial acrobat routine while "Can You Feel The Love Tonight" performs. "This is just like The Festival of The Lion King" Kaylin smiled, "And this so heartwarming."

After the aerial acrobat, Leah, Kirby, and Kaylin applauded, "You two look soo cute together" smiled Kaylin.

Kirby bounced up and down with excitement.

"Thanks" the boy replied, "I'm "Kairo" this is my girlfriend, "Zahra".

"What are you to doing here" Zahra replied, "This place is off-limits for rehearsal?"

"We're sorry" Leah replied, "But there are sightings of a ghost and Mr. Carnevale thinks this was all fake."

Zahra rolled her eyes, "Him and his attempts to keep customers." she growled, "Every Halloween, Carneys quit because of his extremely scary ghost stories. I just wish he did something for the kids for a change on Halloween. I care about him"

"Well," Kairo said as he took Zahra's hand, "You're the one who saved me from being homeless."

Meanwhile, at the games, Rylie and Tania were both looking for clues when they bumped into Principal Hopkins. "I got a call from Miss. Jameson about your mystery-solving." Principal Hopkins explained, "I wanted my husband to come, but he said he had to, "Wash his socks", but frankly he's too scared due to some ghost nonsense."

Rylie and Tania were both annoyed by this because no one likes a tattletale, "Were you complaining about Mr. Carnevale's summer carnival earlier today?" asked Rylie.

"I was" Principal Hopkins answered, "Every year, Deangelo Carnevale puts up the carnival for two weeks straight. This is a total distraction to our summer school program."

Principal Hopkins got a little upset and sat down. Rylie and Tania knew that something was wrong, "Principal Hopkins" Tania said, "I know summer is a time to relax, but you don't need to take summer school seriously."

"Your right" replied Principal Hopkins, "I don't want to get lawsuits like I did last year. Parents were saying that I made the Trojan Horse project too boring."

Tania froze and smiled, "This gives me an idea on how we should infiltrate" Tania whispered to Rylie.

Later that night, Kirby and Swinger were inside a treasure chest they borrowed from Charlotte. Charlotte's Uncle Atticus gave her for her fifth birthday. Kairo found the treasure and placed it in. Kirby and Swinger popped out of the treasure and started looking around for the ghost. Suddenly, Zahra realized that they were trying to help. Zahra rushed out of the circus tent to find the Klue Queens.

On another part of the carnival, the Klue Queens were camping out and sleeping when Mr. Carnevale came up. The Klue Queens woke up from their slumber, "You realize your girls are trespassing" Mr. Carnevale explained, "That's highly illegal."

"We know" replied Leah, "But we need to catch these phony ghosts before the carnival is ruined."

"I'm going for a coffee at the nearest 24-hour diner." groaned Mr. Carnevale.

"Don't listen to him." Zahra said, "He's always being protective of stuff, even to those that are VERY valuable. As for me, I can help you find the culprit."

Zahra explained that a mysterious figure has been leaving behind trails of glitter. She suggested that if they follow the glitter, they can catch who's responsible for the ghost haunts."

The Klue Queens followed the trail of glitter to Mr. Carnevale's trailer, where they saw that the door was left open. As they peaked in, they saw that a mysterious masked clown was stealing a safe. Swinger got so mad, he started attacking the masked person, "Go get them Swinger" shouted Estrella.

Unfortunately for Swinger, the clown was too strong, "Swinger could use some help" Estrella suggested as took a loaf baguette bread on Mr. Carnevale's desk, "Kirby, Suck It Up"

With a gulp of the baguette bread, Kirby turned into Light Kirby. It blinded the eyes of the mysterious clown with the carnival funds. Swinger grabbed a typewriter prop and tossed it towards the masked clown, making it unconscious. After they unmasked the clown, they found out that the clown was a woman that they don't know. "That's Jordyn," said Mr. Carnevale as he came back from the 24-hour cafe, "The carousel worker."

Later, Chief Hess and Deputy Downs were holding a handcuff, Jordyn. Mr. Carnevale was surprised that the missing carney did this, "How did you know I faked my kidnapping and my money stealing?" asked Jordyn.

"Our first clue was the carney saying that ghosts were appearing near the carousel work, but not seeing the kidnapping," explained Leah, "Then there were the hologram projectors, making it look like the carneys have seen a ghost."

"Plus there was that trail of glitter" recalled Paige, "It leads from the carousel to Mr. Carnevale's trailer where he had his money safe."

"Jordyn wanted to fake her kidnapping so no one would suspect the ghosts." finished Rylie.

"I was tired of my lame old job" Jordyn explained, "All I got was this stupid carnival job and the stupid carousel position. So I decided to take the fundings and burn them on the escorts of town."

"I heard of burning banknotes, but stealing the funds is against the carnival code." Mr. Carnevale growled, "You're fired."

The police took Jordyn away to the police car, "I never liked Jordyn" explained Mr. Carnevale, "She's always lying down on the job. It's a good thing my daughter will be looking for me when she's not performing."

"I didn't know Mr. Carnevale had kids," said Kaylin.

"He did," said a female voice, "And nobody makes my father angry, this is his dream."

Behind them, Zahra came to see if her father was alright, "Zahra" Mr. Carnevale shouted as he hugged Zahra, "You know you're my dream too, even if your mother prefers to work as a clerk at a beauty salon in Harrisburg."

"And I found my Kairo while having trouble landing a role in the theater dept in Denver." Zahra replied, "I knew that landing a job is hard, so I decided to give him a job at the circus."

"And it was caused by an acrobat audition," Kairo replied.

"I know I only hire the best acts," said Mr. Carnevale, "But Zahra reminded me that unemployment is a big issue and I couldn't see people on the streets."

Everyone smiled.

The next night at the carnival Issac and Leah, Rylie and Martin, and Helen and Estrella were heading off to the ferries wheel. One by one, each couple got onto the Ferris wheel and got onto a different platform, "We're glad you guys came when the ghost showed up." Issac said as he took a bite of the popcorn their sharing.

"I know" Leah replied, "We don't want this special town event to go wrong."

Martin and Rylie took pictures of the carnival for Martin's blog, "This is going to be great for my blog."

"I know" Rylie replied, "You take the best blog pics."

After Helen and Estrella got off the Ferris wheel, Mr. Carnevale came up to them, "We just wanted you to know how much we care about you guys and your mystery-solving reputation." Mr. Carnevale explained, "So Zahra and Kairo are going to perform a little show in the circus."

Inside the circus, Zahra and Kairo were both doing a star aerial acrobat routine, in gratitude for saving the carnival. After they applauded Estrella began to wonder where Kirby went off to.

At the snack bar, Kirby and Swinger wandered off into the kitchen. He looked around to find a bunch of corn. When Kirby held the corn up to the light, the corn turned into popcorn. Since Kirby helped Swinger take care of Jordyn and her money-burning scheme, they decided to celebrate with popcorn eating contest.

 **The End.**


	36. An Order of Wedding Waffles

It was late at night at Lititz Heights bridal shop, "I Do Dresses" a Pacific Islander girl wearing 70s styled clothing was doing inventory management. She finally got to the couture dress, Ntyméno Metáxii. When she opened the box, she saw that the wedding dress was gone.

In the morning, Cristina and Ricardo got back from their honeymoon in New York City. Kirby, Carolina, and Estrella were thrilled that Cristina and Ricardo are back from New York. Cristina brought Estrella back some for Estrella and Carolina.

The doorbell rang on their home. At the door, Ricardo could see a Latina with pink clothes and dimples, "Jimena" asked Ricardo, "What are you doing here?"

"Poyo, poyo(Who's Jimena)" asked Kirby.

"She's my younger sister" Ricardo explained to Kirby, "She works as a wedding planner on the other side of town."

"You remember her from Cristina and Ricardo's wedding, don't you Kirby," asked Estrella

"He didn't," Carolina said, "He was just too busy thinking about the wedding cake. It was a good thing he took the last slice so we won't have any trouble with him eating the whole thing."

"Right," Jimena said, "You know my best friend, "Leilani"

"Yeah" recalled Ricardo "She recently took over her parent's bridal shop."

"I know she's not good at keeping track of things," Jimena said, "But she recently lost a couture wedding gown."

Kirby was confused about what Jimena meant, "Coture means "One Of A Kind" Deputy Downs explained "And we should help Leilani with it. Chief Hess is attending the grand opening of the eco minimart on the outskirts of town today."

Later at I Do Dresses, Leah, Tania, Estrella, Swinger, and Kirby arrived from the Warp Stars. Before they had a chance to go in, they saw a guy rushing from the jewelry store with a jewelry box.

Inside the shop, they saw Leilani being frantic about losing the gown. By the corner, they saw an elderly Greek lady. With a glimpse, Estrella quickly recognized her, "Petroula Antona" asked Estrella, "The greek wedding gown designer. Cristina bought one of her dresses from her.

"Poyo(Really)" asked Kirby.

"Yeah" Estrella replied, "She's a legend.

"May I help you?" Mrs. Antona said in a Greek accent.

"Yes" Estrella replied, "We're investigating your missing couture and my eldest sister Cristina bought one of your gowns"

"Yes" replied Mrs. Antona, "The waitress from Lititz Heights."

Out of the changing rooms, came Billie in a winter-themed dress, "What is the name of shooting stars is Billie doing now" Tania asked.

"Due to the heatwave yesterday" Billie replied, "I decided to pass the time by making a snow dress. Look at the snow castles on the dress, which you're jealous of."

"No" Leah answered, "We're fine."

"Where are the other Klue Queens anyway," Billie asked, "Crying their hearts out?!"

"No" answered Tania "Kaylin promised her uncle and Eli to repaint Eli's living room, Rylie is taking Aaron out bowling, and Paige needed to babysit Koharu while her parents are out of town for a boat festival."

"Too bad," said Billie as she barged out, "My dad hired a crew to renovate my bathroom so I have to try out my new dress at a bridal shop."

"This is great" Leilani replied, "Billie Holman was tresspassing in my bridal shop to try on a new shop

"We got our suspects" whispered Leah as she showed the list.

 _The mysterious man who rushed from the jewelry shop._

 _Petroula Antona- She seems attached to her dresses._

 _Leilani Hailama- Constantly panics over small details._

Swinger wandered off to a wedding gown imported from France. On the gown was a lock of natural grey hair, meaning that the person was elderly.

Meanwhile at Roadhouse Fantasia, Miss. McBruce was serving an elderly Latina, "It's good to have you back Señorita Salazar" Lorraine smiled to the old woman.

"Lorraine," Senorita Salazar said, "Call me, Alessandra, "It's been 10 years since I set foot at Roadhouse Fantasia. My ex-husband had to ban me for not paying for all the meals."

"Hey Mom," Deputy Downs said, "You're here too?"

"I had to come" Alessandra answered, "Seeing Jimena's boyfriend will be the greatest thing I've ever seen.

"What?" asked Ricardo as he turned to Jimena.

"You see," Jimena said, "My boyfriend is going to propose to me, and I haven't figured out what to wear"

"Another wardrobe crisis?" Ricardo guessed.

"I'm afraid so" Jimena answered, "This is why I ran 15 minutes late for my Sweet 16, all my homecoming dances, my junior and senior prom and Abuela Salazar's 100th birthday last year."

"Hey" Ricardo replied, "You didn't want Dad to mess around with your dresses."

"Exactly" Jimena replied, "He might use them as napkins for Roadhouse Fantasia."

"Sis" Ricardo replied, "We promise you, after we find that couture dress, we'll find you an outfit for you when Bentley proposes to you."

Back at the dressing rooms of I Do Dresses, Kirby was playing around with the top hats and necklaces when Leah grabbed him, "Kirby" she said, "This is no time for dress-up."

On the floor, she saw a postcard from Athens. Unfortunately, all the words were Greek. Leilani decided to translate it. She majored in business while minored in Greek.

 _Dear Boss,_

 _I sort of accidentally sent your prized couture to America by accident._

 _Please don't fire me, my kids are just starting college and I need the drahcma for it._

 _Sincerely, Giannis_

"A parent with college kids accidentally shipping out a couture dress," asked Jimena, "Why would they do that?"

"We all make mistakes Leilani" Leah replied, "Even us. That's why when we started as Friendly Scouts, we got the Making Mistakes Is Okay Badge"

"I remember when I was a Friendly Scout with Jimena" recalled Leilani, "I got the badges in Greek expertise and gardening. I even was the flower girl for my cousin's wedding. I can't remember which one, but that's okay."

"So you didn't steal the wedding gown?" asked Tania.

"No way" Leilani replied, "Then my mom and step-father would be very angry. I need to get back to work, a lesbian couple would be arriving to pick up their gowns, just as long as they don't look at each other's gowns, that's bad luck."

"Now we got two suspects," said Estrella, "The wedding gown designer, and the crazy man from the jewelry store next door."

By a bench, they were figuring out the clues when Swinger and Kirby tried to get a newspaper out of a vending machine. Kirby found a quarter on the ground and placed it in. When they got the paper out, they saw that Antona's Fashion Company sales have been plummeting for 3 months. Leah figured that could be a clue.

Leah, Tania, Estrella, Swinger, and Kirby thought of only one place where aristocratic visitors stay when they come to Lititz Heights, "The Bauer Hotel".

At the hotel, Herr. Bauer told them that Mrs. Antona is staying in the cheapest suite in the hotel, Room 105. The door in Room 105 was smelly and had an old door. "They need a new door for this," said Leah.

The three girls, the monkey, and the little puffball decided to hear it through the cheap door, In the hotel room, they heard a voice saying "Gamílies koudoúnes koudounízoun" Mrs. Antona said on the phone."

"Gamílies koudoúnes koudounízoun" asked Estrella, "Leilani knows Greek, and I bet it had something to do with weddings."

"It means Wedding Bells Are Ringing," Ricardo replied as he showed up, "Leilani invited me to a wedding for a college friend of her's last year."

"But why would they say, "Wedding Bells Are Ringing," Tania asked as Kirby took a bobby pin from the ground.

He started to do the break-in trick, much to the horror of the Klue Queens and Ricardo, "Kirby" shouted Ricardo, "We don't want to get caught."

But it was too late, Kirby started in and broke into the drawers to find some pop rock candy, "What are you doing with my private stash of pop-rock candy" shouted Mrs. Antona.

"So your the own who stole the gown," Leah said as she and the others barged in, "How could you steal your gown from I Do Dresses"

"It was my prize couture" Mrs. Antona explained. "I told the shipment idiots not to ship it out anywhere, but they didn't listen. Now my sales are plummeting thanks to one little mistake. Getting the gown back came to make me go on top again."

Deputy Downs looked at the pop-rock candy and got an idea, "Kirby" shouted Ricardo, "Suck it Up"

With a gulp of the pop-rock candy, Kirby turned into Firework Kirby.

This caused a distracting firework display for Mrs. Antona. While Kirby was holding her off, Tania and Estrella found the missing dress in one of her suitcases. They rushed out of the hotel room with Leah and Ricardo following them. By the door, they saw Chief Hess talking to Herr Bauer. "I got a call from visitors from the hotel saying that they saw The Klue Queens investigating a wedding gown theft" he explained angrily.

"Listen to Chief Hess-" Leah said as Mrs. Antona barged out with Kirby in her hands and a gun pointing at him.

"Listen here," she said, "Hand over my gown or your little puffball gets it."

They didn't want Kirby to get hurt, so Tania and Estrella placed down the gown while Estrella started doing a little monkey dance. With a glimpse, Swinger knew what to do. He climbed onto Mrs. Antona and started pounding her on the head, "Get off of me you primate" shouted Mrs. Antona as she freed Kirby.

Kirby tossed the gun to Deputy Downs, then he and Chief Hess cuffed Mrs. Antona, "We started suspecting that stole the gown when we saw a strand of hair on one of the wedding gowns." Leah explained, "It was natural grey hair, then we found our second clue was the postcard from Athens, meaning that the was from Greece."

"And remember when we saw the graph with the sales drop with Mrs. Antona's business," Tania continued, "She must've been cautious of the business and finally the code phrase, "Gamílies koudoúnes koudounízoun" which is Greek for, "Wedding Bells are Ringing" meaning that the gown is ready.

"Mrs. Antona wanted to steal back the dress for being a couture" Estrella finished.

"Now you'll get an all-year-long collection of orange suits," Deputy Downs said as he took her away.

Alessandra and Jimena were proud of Ricardo for arresting a greedy gown designer. That's when Leilani realized something, "You know" she said, "Wedding gowns couldn't be just used for weddings, but for marriage proposals too."

A few minutes later, Jimena came out wearing the Ntyméno Metáxi dress. "Ntyméno Metáxi" is Greek for "Dove Silk". explained Leilani, "I'm glad minoring in Greek in college would help out.

"Jimena" shouted a voice

"Bentley" Jimena shouted as she hugged the man.

The three girls were surprised to find out who her fiancé was, "It's that guy we saw at the jewelry shop" asked Estrella.

Bentley bent down, opened up the box and showed her heart-shaped earrings. With tears in her eyes, Jimena accepted Bentley's proposal and placed the earrings on, "Heart-shaped earrings" asked Tania "This proves that you don't need a ring to propose to your sweetie."

Everyone cheered.

 **The End.**


	37. An Order of Beach Bouillabaisse

In the dark shores of Atlantic City, Mr. Harmon was setting up the decor for his new beach house. He was looking around the place when he saw the painting of his late wife, "Genevieve". As he was looking around, the lights went off and someone broke wrote on the wall, "Nathaniel is ADORABLE!" "Nathaniel is not going to like this," Mr. Harmon said to himself.

In the morning, Kaylin, Rylie, and Paige were relaxing at the Hayato's Residence. "I can't believe that we have to do a delivery for Peter." said Rylie, "He should pick it up himself for once."

"He's even too lazy to do his own laundry." Paige replied, "All the chores he does, usually require filth."

At the Hayato Residents, Peter answered the door with a five o clock shadow on him, "Hey Sis" Peter shouted, "Mail came."

"Icky mail," Paige said as she looked around the mail.

All she can find were bills and a letter from a familiar face, "There's one from Mr. Harmon" Paige said, "The millionaire."

Kaylin decided to read it because she misses Nathaniel.

 _Dear Miss. Hester_

 _My father is inviting you to our family's beach house in Atlantic City_

 _We're also throwing a party for all the guests._

 _You can bring as many guests as you want._

 _Sincerely, Mr. Harmon_

They began to wonder who should they invite to the beach house, "Leah is working the night shift, Tania is going to help out at the library, and Estrella has that date with Helen at the community pool." recalled Kaylin "So let's do it. We bet that Charlotte might be there, she is the niece of Atticus Harmon."

When Friday came, Kaylin, Rylie, and Paige arrived at the beach house by Warp Stars. After they rang the door, Nathaniel showed up, "Traveling through Warp Stars, again" Nathaniel asked.

"Nathaniel," Kaylin said as she hugged him.

"It's good to see you again, too," Nathaniel said as he blushed, "But we got an emergency."

Kaylin, Rylie, Paige, and Kirby were surprised by this fact.

Inside, they saw Charlotte, Norma Jean and Aranea comforting Mr. Harmon, "What happened?" asked Paige.

"And it better not be any tricks" replied Rylie.

"Not this time," said Mr. Harmon, "Someone is planning to go after Nathaniel."

"I'm glad you invited us here Mr. Harmon" Kaylin replied, "I don't want to see him get hurt."

"And I'm glad you finally came to Uncle Atticus's beach house" Charlotte replied.

"This is the same city where Genevieve and I got married" explained Mr. Harmon.

"Genevieve," asked Kaylin.

"That's my mom" explained Nathaniel, "Her family owned the store, "Genevieve's Berry Jams"

"Genevieve Berry Jams" Kaylin said, "That's kind of catchy."

"It is" answered Nathaniel, "Mom even wrote the jingle for it."

Jamming with the day in the beach ci-tay, Genevieve's Berry Jams, the Number One jams in the Atlantic Bay"

Kaylin and Paige thought it was super cute.

"Not as cute as the candy shops of the 1970s," said an old woman who came in.

Nathaniel quickly recognized her, "That's Brynlee Winterbottom," said Nathaniel, "The famous detective from Atlantic City. She's a little upset sometimes whenever the newest detective agencies come to town."

Detective Winterbottom decided to interview Mr. Harmon while Nathaniel decided to tell the Klue Queens about the evidence he found last night.

Nathaniel showed them the first clue he found to whoever is after him, a taffy box from the Durand Delight taffy shop. Kirby tried to eat it, but Kaylin and Paige stopped him. On the box, they saw the written words, "Heatl Nati", "I told my dad a thousand times that the Cry Wolf trick could get him in a lot of trouble" Nathaniel replied, "So if he can't do it, I'll do it for him."

Nathaniel wrote down the two likely suspects who would go after them.

 _Suspects_

 _Brynlee Winterbottom- Afraid that the new generation of detective teams would ruin her reputation_

 _Evie Durand- Completely possessive of Nathaniel._

Kaylin took Nathaniel by the hand with his quick suspicions, "Since you love Nathaniel so much," Rylie said in annoyance, "You go with him. Paige and I will check out the police dept for answers on Detective Winterbottom"

At the police dept, Rylie and Paige learned that ever since Mystery Incorperated became popular, Detective Winterbottom had the feeling that no one would remember an old bird like her. This reminded them deeply of Mayor Hess, a former Broadway star who retired due to jealousy. WIthout any option, they decided to respect the kindly old detective.

Meanwhile, at Durand's Delight taffy shop, a fabulous girl was sleeping on the job when Nathaniel poked her, causing her to wake up, "Sounds like Prince Charming has woken me up from my eternal slumber" Evie said in a New Jersey accent, "Imagine us married at sea, Nathaniel"

"I told you a thousand times Evie," Nathaniel said annoyingly, "We don't go out anymore."

Kaylin was surprised by this. Nathaniel told her that Evie and Nathaniel use to date until a few months ago for specific reasons. Behind Evie, Kaylin could see an endless collection of scrapbooks based on Nathaniel Harmon. Nathaniel escorted her outside the shop before Evie gets out of control.

Out of the shop, he showed a picture of an old yacht, "I was born in a thunderstorm" Nathaniel explained, "Mom and Dad had didn't have time to get to the hospital, so delivered me on the boat, The S. S. Harmon. All my life I didn't have many friends, so he let me play into the yacht."

"Does this mean a lot to you?" Kaylin asked.

"It does" answered Nathaniel, "A few years ago, our previous chauffer accidentally hit it against the docks. The city sued him for what he did. When your father is a millionaire, you can get out of anything. He also knew that I needed a little hangout for when I come here, so he decided to take the ship and place it near the beach house."

Inside the shop, Evie looks at them in jealousy.

Later at the beach house, Rylie and Paige came up to Nathaniel and Kaylin by Warp Star. After explaining what they found, Kaylin told them of the scrapbooks of Nathaniel Evie had. "But why would Evie keep a bunch of scrapbooks of Nathaniel out," asked Paige, "Unless she holds a grudge for the breakup."

Back at Durand's Delights taffy shop, they saw that the door was left open, meaning that it was their chance to sneak in. Kirby sniffed out some stale taffy, leading him to the janitor's closet. The door was locked. Rylie remembered doing the spare key trick by finding it on top of the door. Inside, they found pictures of Nathaniel and numerous small pieces of his taffy chews, hair strands, and old homework, and in the middle was a stale taffy statue of Nathaniel, "Look at this place" said Rylie, "It's a tiny room, with a little shrine to Nathaniel."

Kaylin quickly looked at the taffy box, she unscrambled the words, revealing that the words Heatl Nati meant, "Nathaniel". "This can't be good," Kaylin said as the door closed.

Evie revealed that she was responsible for vandalizing the beach house, "I knew you would come back. Nathaniel shouldn't have left me for a small town middle class girl."

"Kaylin is better than you," Nathaniel said, "You keep mooching off my money and always sleep during our dates. I couldn't be with someone so insomniac."

Evie was angered by the word, "Insomniac". She grabbed a knife to cut taffy and plans to kill her victims. In one part, Nathaniel saw some old spaghetti he once ate. He knew moldy food is disgusting, but he had to stop Evie from getting out of control, "Kirby" shouted Nathaniel, "Suck It Up"

With a gulp of the spaghetti, Kirby turned into Parasol Kirby. He shot out some stars at Evie and knocked her out.

Later that night, the police and Mr. Harmon wondered how did they know that Evie was the one who vandalized the beach house, "Our first clue was the taffy box with the written scrambled words" Heatl Nati" explained Paige, "When you mix them around, you get, "Nathaniel" then we found the endless supply of scrapbooks of Nathaniel and together, finally there was the shrine in the Taffy Shot with the taffy sculptor of him."

"Evie wanted revenge after you broke up with her" finished Rylie.

"What" Nathaniel replied, "After I told you that I found interest in Kaylin, you want to have me all to yourself?!"

"Come on," Evie said, "Kaylin is middle class, a rich boy and a middle-class girl shouldn't be together. I love Nathaniel because he is very rich and I don't get paid very often."

Detective Winterbottom quickly cuffed Evie, "I'm lucky that I'm best friends with Miss. Durand's grandmother who owns the shop" said Detective Winterbottom, "Maybe a little talk with her can straighten this mess out."

"This is better than going to jail." Paige replied, "Because there's not enough closet space for her."

"Maybe you can learn a few tricks from the old master" Detective Winterbottom suggested as she took Evie away.

In the morning, Kaylin and Nathaniel arrived in the shipwrecked yacht that means so much to him "So what did Granny Durand say?" asked Kaylin.

"She said she's going to make Evie work the late shift for the rest of the summer" explained Nathaniel, "Probably a little lack of sleep can teach her a lesson."

Then he took Kaylin by the hand, "I told Evie that you were better than her" he continued, "Because you listen to me and you didn't care if I was rich."

Kaylin smiled and kissed him.

On the beach, Kaylin and Nathaniel kicked off their shoes and headed off to the beach. It may have been rainy, but they're going to have a good time.

 **The End.**


	38. An Order of Culture Curry part 1

**Lititz Heights, 10 years ago**

Five Year Old Leah and Four Year Old Tania were both getting ready for bed. Leah went to her bookcase of fairytales, realizing that they read them a few times already. Lorraine came in while tying up her robe, "You girls looking for a bedtime story Lorraine opened the book.

In India, there was a young beautiful girl. Her father was the dean of the college she attended, majoring in literature and scriptwriting. During the costume party, she dressed as an angel. It was there she saw a handsome devil. He needed to get away from his over-controlling girlfriend. With a take of the hand, The Indian Angel to him away from his horrible girlfriend and gave him a happy life.

That was until a few years later, her father was outraged by their love and kicked her boyfriend out of the school. All hope was not lost though, the devil made a vow to return to her one day and they'll be together forever.

Leah and Tania started to fall asleep.

In the hallway, Lorraine could see her parents standing there, "Did you tell the the story of your college best friend and her boyfriend?" Grandma Clarice asked

"I did" Lorraine answered, "Sooner or later they'll know that the story is more than just a story."

"At least he's nothing compared to your ex," Grandpa Wendell growl, "Who left you pregnant with Leah."

"I don't care if he left me" Lorraine exclaimed to her father, "I won't let Leah make the same mistake my ex did."

 **Present Day**

At the community center, Leah, Kaylin, Tania, and Paige were taking the Friendly Scouts of Lititz Heights were at a book lecture of a famous Indian author. "Chandika Munshif" "It's been 1 week since Father's Day" Kaylin replied, "I sent my father some fresh baked macadamia cookies in the mail, and a salmon soup recipe."

"As for me dudettes" Paige said, "Peter and I like took Dad out to the movies. I bought the organic popcorn while he paid for tickets."

"I wonder what Rylie did for Father's Day" asked Tania.

"She gave her father a bee throw pillow" answered Paige.

"I know you never met your real dad Leah" Kaylin said to her friend, "But what do you know about him?"

"From what I know" Leah replied, "My Dad had a really extreme father and he had a passion for dancing."

Tania started getting a little migraine. Her friends wondered what was wrong with her, "I kept having this recurring dream" Tania explained, "There is this guy, "Raghu Bhave" and was about to back to his love, but someone gave him a little drink, only to collapse."

"It's only a dream" Paige replied, "But we should be quiet now, the lecture is about to start."

Onstage came an Indian woman in college professor clothes. She started to tell everyone about the inspiration for her famous novels Kiss Friendship. Everyone was fascinated by all the words that she spoke, including an elderly man in the corner. The man wore Indian apparel and was carrying a cane.

After the lecture, the old man came up and hugged Chandika, "Nicely done Chandy" smiled the old man, "I finally get to see you do an American book lecture."

Leah, Kaylin, Tania, and Paige came up to congratulate Miss. Munshif and they wondered who was the man, "That's my father" Chandika explained, "He said that he has never been to America before and wants to see it for himself."

"It's not easy being a 95-year-old dean at Indira Gandhi National Open University," he said, "But it's all worth it."

"Indira Gandhi National Open University," Leah asked, "Isn't that where mom went to college."

"Can this be" asked Dean Munshif as he came up to Tania.

As he was about to touch Tania's face, Miss. Munshif pulled him back, "My father can be a bit overprotective sometimes" explained Miss. Munshif.

Later, they found Rylie and Estrella volunteering to put away some geographical books about India. Kirby wandered off and saw a DVD of The Buddy Bird Shows' Beddy Bye Time. When he pulled the DVD, the bookcase moved, revealing a secret entrance.

The Klue Queens were surprised by this. They walked down the staircase to see a beautiful garden, "Look at all these flowers" Kaylin said, "Their pretty. I know some of them from my flower picking badge. Jasmines, orchis, marigolds, and lotuses."

"Wait a minute," Paige said, "These are all the flowers grown in India."

"They are," said a voice.

It was Lorraine McBruce and accompanying Chandika Munshif, "Mom!" Leah explained, "And with Chandika Munshif"

"Leah, Tania" Miss. McBruce replied, "It's not what it looks like."

"What is going on here," asked Paige, "How do you know about this secret garden and Chandika Munshif."

"That's because Chandika Munshif is Tania's real mother" Lorraine answered.

Everyone was amazed by this, especially Tania, "I don't believe this" Tania said in horror, "My favorite author is my mother! I knew I had my high IQ somewhere, but not to you nor Grandma and Grandpa and frankly, and especially not Uncle Wayne, plus I never met my adoptive father."

"Then you should probably know about your real father, Raghu Bhave."

Miss. Munshif explained that Raghu was trying to get away from his girlfriend, "Zohana Randhawa" when he saw her at the costume party. It was there they fell madly in love with each other, but it all ended when her father kicks him out for impregnating her with their daughter. That's when Tania realized something, "Just like in my dream" Tania thought to herself, "Only this is real."

"Wait a minute," Leah said, "That sounded like the story you told me and Tania when we were kids, about the Indian Angel"

"That's right" replied Chandika, "I was the Indian Angel."

"But what happened to Raghu," asked Kaylin

"He died at sea" Miss. Munshif explained tearfully, "He had a drink and died from poisoning from it."

"I don't think he killed himself at sea." Leah said, "I think he was killed"

"This better not be like that false murder by Mr. Harmon." Miss. McBruce replied, "That's illegal."

"Maybe we should find out who killed Raghu and bring him/her to justice" Leah suggested.

On the road, they found a delivery truck with a bunch of Indian guards. They spotted Chandika in her car and blocked her. Also in the car was Miss. McBruce, whom they forced out of the car.

Little did they know, is that The Klue Queens were watching them from the Warp Stars. Tania got out a leftover turkey sandwich from the free lunch, "Kirby" shouted Tania, "Suck It Up"

With a gulp of the turkey, he turned into Crash Kirby.

He exploded, but no one got hurt. Leah and Tania quickly picked up Miss. McBruce and Miss. Munshif and took off into the day.

 _To Be Continued._


	39. An Order of Culture Curry part 2

In the sky, The Klue Queens were planning their new strategy, "This is just great" growled Rylie, "We're on the run from some bodyguards."

Later, they arrived at Lititz Heights High where they saw Principal Hopkins and the summer school students criticizing the school being closed for no reason. The Klue Queens interviewed Principal Hopkins about what's going on. She explained that a group of movers closed it for theater space. "And the only thing they gave me is an old tape recorder with a poem about Raghu.

 _Raghu my dear, you're my loving view_

 _Rati calls the lovely Hullabaloo_

 _I got some candy I want you to chew_

 _You and meet got a passion to pursue_

 _And after college, it's our cue_

 _We will make vows in review_

 _and our eternal love will be true_

"Wow," Kaylin said, "She is quite a poet."

"Let us go inside," Leah said, "Because we're the Kirby Klue Queens.

Inside the building, they saw an Indian woman in a suit and short black hair. Chandika and Lorraine quickly recognized the woman, "Hello, Zohana" growled Chandika.

"Lorraine, Chandika," she said, "I haven't seen you two in years."

"What are you doing here," Chandika asked, "Another rehearsal for a bombed show."

"You know it" Zohana answered, "My plays always bomb. This time I'm really in dept. Now I gotta earn a success in this play or else I'm done for."

Kirby noticed a locket on Zohana's neck, it had an R on it. "We were wondering if we could help out with your show," Lorraine said, "My daughters and their friends would love to work on the choreography."

"You can look around in the basement," Zohana said, "Just don't disrupt us."

Leah suggested that they should check the basement for any clues, that's where they usually hide suspicious stuff, "I've got to warn you" Chandika said as she got into the closet, "I'm a bit Claustrophobic."

In the basement, they saw thousands of boxes of money. They had a feeling that Zohana is using the play as a cover-up for their smuggling ring. And boy were they right, Kirby and Swinger found a newspaper about Zohana.

 _Unknown Woman steals poison from docks._

"It's Zohana" Lorraine recalled, "Perhaps she's behind Raghu's murder."

"Very clever" Zohana growled as she came up "You really are The Kirby Klue Queens. Seen you on Facetube."

"You poisoned Raghu?!" asked Chandika, "Why would you do this to me, pregnant and lonely."

"He was my boyfriend since middle school" Zohana explained "We'd even went to the same college together, My Raghu met that Spineless Storyteller Chandika and left me."

Chandika tried to attack, but Rylie stopped her, "And the whole suicide at sea was just a cover-up the murderer" growled Lorraine.

As they were about to escape, Zohana closed the basement door and locked it, "Don't bother coming out" Zohana said, "This is an Owyang lock, it will be hard to figure out the code."

Zohana and her crew went back to their poison smuggling ring.

"They say that school is torture," Estrella said as she banged the door, "But this takes the cake."

The girls feel like they were about to give up, so did Lorraine and Chandika. Kirby felt so bad for THe Klue Queens, he pressed the stars on their accessories and activated the Warp Stars. Before Paige could take off, she grabbed a school scarf, "We finally found a way out" "Thanks to Kirby" Leah said, "For letting us get back on our feet again."

"Poyo(Your welcome.)" Kirby smiled.

Outside the school, the guards saw our heroes flying through the stars, "The boss is not going to like this." said a mover.

"I know," said another mover.

Everyone landed straightly in the park, where no one was looking. In a gazebo, the girls starting to figure things out. "Now I'm starting to figure out the clues to Raghu's murder," Leah said, "Like the locket that Zohana had on, it had an R on, and that newspaper article of an unknown woman stealing poison on the docks, that must've been Zohana, and of course that tape recorder with the poems about Raghu."

"What," Chandika said, "I never like that good for nothing horror playwright. She never made kid adaptations on her series."

"How are we going to catch her?" asked Lorraine.

"I think I might know a way," Tania said.

Later at the school auditorium, people in the audience were getting ready for Zohana's latest play, "Thrill in The Garuda" Every single citizen in Lititz Height was there, including the ultimate play critic, "Mayor Hess" her daughter in law was going to record this for their Facetube channel.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Zohana said, "Welcome to the first-ever American production of Thrill In The Garuda. A play with passion and drama and blood everywhere."

The scared most of the children in the auditorium, "Daddy" Kristi said to her father, "I want to go home after this."

"Don't worry?" Chief Hess said to Kristi, "As soon as Grandma and Mommy post online their video, we're going home."

Onstage, The Klue Queens were wearing 1950s apparel. Then everything turns into a Broadway Musical styling of Hairspray and Grease.

"What's going on," asked Zohana, "Where is my crew?"

"We told them that they should quit and pursue their real passions" explained Leah, "Unlike your REAL passion for Raghu"

"Who cares if I kill him" she shouted, "It doesn't change the fact that I never got over him when he fell in love with Chandika Munshif, writer of that stupid children's novel Kiss Friendship.

In the audience, everyone was surprised to see that Zohana killed Raghu out of love. Chandika came onstage and removed her glasses while doing some martial arts, "I studied karate in my private times" Chandika explained, "I never told my father because he thinks I might get hurt. It's a good thing he rarely checks his social media."

Paige got out the scarf she got from the basement, "Here's a scarf" shouted Paige as she tossed it to Chandika, "Figure someone could use it."

"Thank you, Paige" Chandika replied.

After a little fighting, Zhoana took Chandika down, she was helpless.

Suddenly, Kirby found a way how to stop Zohana. He took out Leah's phone, touched her Viewtube app and started playing the Buddy Bird Show Counting sheep video. The made Zohana feel sleepy and go down, "Many people do get cranky when they don't get enough sleep" Tania said.

"And don't mess with the power of purple" Chandika growled.

Tania and Chandika looked at each other and smiled, "Oh, Mom" Tania as she tearfully hugged her real mother.

Later, the police arrested Zohana for Raghu's murder and for smuggling poison. Dean Munshif rushed up to his daughter and hugged her. Then he saw the eyes of his granddaughter. "Tania," he said, "We finally get to meet as grandfather and grandchild."

Tania finally found out who her real mother is. Now the only thing is, what is going to happen now with her and her biological family, "I'm going back to India" Chandika explained, "I'm starting another my college teaching there. Gonna be a literature major."

"Are you going to tell your students about them?" asked Estrella.

"I am" Chandika replied, "And don't worry, I'm going to visit Tania when I can."

Tania smiled because she's going to see her real mother when she can. Just then, Mayor Hess came in smiling, "Nice job catching Zohana" explained, "Her play is like a 1950s horror film, And the fairies got it all on Fairy Film for Queen Willow."

The Klue Queens were surprised by this, "You know that fairies exist?" asked Paige.

"As mayor," she said, "I promise to make sure magical creatures have a place to call home when they feel like having a small-town venue. You know the little garden you went to?"

"The one with the Indian flowers," asked Kaylin, "I can't forget how pretty they are."

"You see," Mayor Hess said, "Citizens of Lititz Heights in the founding days built it so fairies can have a home. It also used to hide slaves during the Civil War. After the Second World War, the government quietly agreed that Lititz Heights will keep all the magical creatures safe."

"Speaking of magic," Leah said, "We have one more magical moment before Chandika and her father go back to India."

The next night at Roadhouse Fantasia, everyone was getting ready for a special event. Dean Munshif was enjoying some herbal tea. He was delighted that Zohana is in solitary confinement for murdering Raghu because he always liked him. He kicked him out of the school because he didn't want his daughter to get distracted from her studies. Even though she gave the baby up for adoption, Dean Munshif still supports his daughter as an author.

"Now welcome to the stage" announced Lorraine, "The Kirby Klue Queens"

The Klue Queens came out dressed in beautiful Indian apparel while performing a Bollywood version of You Can't Stop The Beat. Dean Munshif was amazed by this, "They're performing traditional Bollywood dancing." he smiled.

"I didn't plan on this" Mr. Hayato said, "But I always wanted to do a dinner theater here."

Dean Munshif sees Kirby eating his Kirby "Here's some warm milk" Dean Munshif said to the puffball as he drank it.

Then he turned into Sleep Kirby and fell asleep. The Klue Queens knew that Dean Munshif didn't know about his copying abilities, but that's okay.

 **The End.**


	40. Cast of Kirby Klue Queens

Leah, Lorraine- Kari Wahlgren

Kaylin, Katelyn, Zara, Miley- Kimberly Brooks

Rylie- Catherine Taber

Tania, Isla - Kate Micucci

Paige and Tang- Stephanie Sheh

Estrella, Sumiko, Aaron, Olive, Dr. Japon, Pineapple, Marisol- Grey Griffin

Kirby- Makiko Ohmoto

Swinger, Mr. Downs- Frank Welker

Billie, Betty- Nicole Sullivan

Grandma Clarice - Bonnie Hunt

Grandpa Wendell- Bruce Campbell

Fayth and Leelannee- Cree Summer

Uncle Rusty, Vernon- Phil LaMarr

Otto, Bobby- John DiMaggio

Cristina, Carolina, Charlotte- Nika Futterman

Chief Hess, Ricardo, Rudolph, Harry Rowe- Tom Kenny

Hyobe- James Sie

Peter- Steven Yeun

Aranea, Koharu and Kristi- Tara Strong

Mayor Hess- Christine Ebersole

Mrs. Hess, Wadha- Jennifer Hale

Principal Hopkins- Jill Talley

Isaac, Mufit- Scott Menville

Martin- Dave Wittenberg

Helen- Ashley Eckstein

Norma Jean- Alexandra Shipp

Quin Quincey- Jane Lynch

Saffron Foreman- Vanessa Hudgens

Dr. Avienus- Kevin McDonald

Mr. Carnevale- Danny DeVito

Zahra Carnevale- Lucy DeVito

Clark McBruce- Richard Brancatisano

Wayne McBruce- Josh Gad

Keiynan- Keiynan Lonsdale

Montana Marley- John Tui

Jimena Downs- Demi Lovato

Alessandra- Rita Moreno

Lucca McDaniel- David Tennant

Maurice McDaniel- Craig Ferguson

Eli- Neil Patrick Harris

Azalea Faulkner- Kathy Najimy

Mila Caradonna- Chrissie Fit

Adeline Ewart- Grace Phipps

 _Nayeli-_ Toks Olagundoye

Christian Benbow- Josh Peck

Atticus Harmon- Mark Hamill

Nathaniel Harmon- Ryan Gosling

Additional Voices: Grey Griffin, Cree Summer, Dee Bradley Baker, Collin Dean, Alan Tudyk, Tom Kenny, Jill, Talley, Lara Jill Miller, Jessica DiCicco, Kerry Williams, Kayzie Rogers, Ted Lewis, Eric Stuart, Eden Sher, Adam McArthur, Candi Milo, Eric Bauza, Catherine Tate, Keone Young, James Sie


End file.
